It Was Always You
by Callianassa
Summary: *Finale! Oct04 - Tig and Chibs deal with Emily in Charming* Jax is desperate to get back his President's patch, but at what cost to the club? Sequel to Family Ties. Season 5. Tig/Chibs/OC mess.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note - Welcome! Welcome, wonderful readers! This story is the sequel to ****_Family Ties_**** - so if you're not following us over, hello and hope you enjoy! I love your feedback, it helps me shape everything and I truly appreciate you guys reading, so thank you in advance.**

**And to those die hards joining us here - oh you're in for a treat. This is set about two and a half years after Nina left, so there'll be a few changes in Charming but nothing too extreme. Except a leadership change in the club... but you'll learn more about that in a bit ;) **

**Please read, enjoy, review. I can't wait to hear what you think about Tig...!**

**Sara x**

* * *

><p>Tig wiggled his hips against the dirt as he tried to get as flat to the floor as possible. He loved a stake out more than the rest of them put together, it was always a good way to get his mind off whatever was bothering him. He pressed himself flat and streaked a bit of wet mud in lines across his cheeks as he waited, one eye fixed on the sight at all times. He was sure these Niners were getting worse, the money that Damien Pope seemed to be funnelling them was making them cockier every week. They had been edging over their own borders for far too long, the Mayans hadn't wanted the fight about it the Biz Lats were a different question.<p>

Damn Biz Lats. Tig wrinkled his nose as he closed his eyes, not wanting to think about it. The whole reason he'd volunteered to come out tonight was because he wanted to be the one distracted from his personal shit, but his mind was already straying. He hated them, he hated all of those Latino types. Just seeing them reminded him of her, of both of them. He swallowed and glanced at his watch to check the date. It would be her birthday today. She would be two.

A gunshot brought his attention crashing back to the scene at hand. He looked back down toward the sight to see a couple of Niners testing hardware. He groaned, they looked like a pair of idiots, prospects probably, goofing around as they waved the pistols in the air and pretended they were in some sort of cop show.

"Morons."

He was pretty sure he wouldn't be the only one reacting to the sound. It was pretty bold to come into someone else's territory and use it for firing practice, that was for sure, and the Biz Lats were sure to hate it. They were volatile at best, they'd be there within an hour and these two black idiots would be dead. Tig reached down for his pocket to grab his phone and sent a message straight across to the club, they wouldn't get there in time but at least he was doing what he had to. He kept glancing up as he kept an eye on the location, Juice was too far away to call to without raising suspicion, he was on his own here.

The last thing they needed was dead Niners. Maybe he should go down to them, but then it would be clear he'd been watching. He started to get up, wiping the mud away from his cheeks, maybe he could just say he was doing a routine drive around and heard them testing. He'd get attitude, though, and he didn't really want that without some back up. He jogged the route to Juice's lookout spot but Juice was nowhere to be seen. Irritated, Tig kicked the dirt and headed back to his Harley.

He was about to kick the start when he heard raised voices. "Shit." Had Juice gone down there? It seemed unlikely, he was more of a pussy than Tig was when he was alone. Tig sprinted towards the clearing to see a guy in a hoodie shoot one of the Niners dead without hesitation. The second was cowering fearfully on the floor, sobbing pathetically, and Tig growled as he lifted his shirt and pulled his handgun from his waist. How were they meant to protect these guys when they were being so moronic?

Without hesitation, he took a shot at the attacker, sending him sprawling to the floor as the bullet slammed into the back of the guy's knee. He collapsed to the floor with a rough bark which Tig recognised instantly. Jesus Christ, that was Nero. He put his hand to his mouth and started towards him, only for the second Niner to suddenly stand up and take a shot at Nero's torso. Not even thinking, Tig raised his gun and shot the Niner straight between the eyes. He watched as his body crumpled down on top of Nero's before he pushed across.

"Shit, shit, shit," Tig muttered as he prised the dead body off away from Nero's. He bent down, pressing his fingers against Nero's throat to feel for a pulse. It was weak but there, this was no club patch up job. He was bleeding heavily from his chest, Tig realised as he pressed the heal of his palm to him. "Shit."

Juice suddenly skidded down the bank. "What the hell did you do?" Tig's eyes widened.

"Nothing, man. I just dropped him back, that idiot came and shot him in the goddamn body." He raised his gloved hand, even in the dim light the red blood glistened on his leathers. "We gotta do this properly, call an ambulance. We can ditch the Niners, sort them out later. We've got to get Nero to St Thomas."

* * *

><p>Chibs sat with his head hung low as he waited in the sterile waiting room of the hospital. He hated this place, it was always miserable in here. Tig was pacing the floor, scratching at his rough stubble with one hand while the other sat on his waist, unsure as to whether he should come clean with Chibs about his part in Nero's impromptu check in to the hospital. This was a bad news kind of day, two dead members of a SAMCRO-protected club and another affiliate laid up in the hospital.<p>

"They were on Biz Lat ground?" Chibs asked, glancing up as he ran it all around in his head again. Tig nodded.

"Yeah, testing." He rolled his eyes. "They were a couple of kids, Prez, fucking around like a pair of stupid shits." Somehow that didn't surprise Chibs, the Niners seemed keen on recruiting anyone right now, regardless of intellect.

"Picked the wrong day," Chibs chuckled. He rubbed his hands together and looked up as he heard heels clicking through the corridor. He stood, expecting Tara to wheel around the corner, but he heard the footsteps stop at reception. Tig looked idly round the corner, it was probably one of the Diosa girls coming to check on the boss. He let out a low whistle and winked at Chibs exaggeratedly as he admired the girl's leather pants as she leaned on the counter with her back to him.

"Never the wrong day, brother," he grinned, dusting his shirt off as he straightened himself out. He started across to see if he could get in on the action, it wasn't unlike Tig to try at least. Chibs chuckled and dropped back down into his seat, lost in his own thoughts as he waited for news.

Tig ruffled his hair beneath his hand as he started over towards the reception desk. The woman was leaning heavily on the unit, exasperatedly trying to get the attention of the nurse on duty who was on the phone. Her long nails drummed constantly and she sighed as she heard the sound of a plastic cup crunching beside the water machine. She pinched her nose, annoyed, and called out,

"Come on now please, Emily, put that down now and come here."

Tig froze as he heard her voice, his feet rooting to the spot. He leaned around the wall and peered at the little girl by the water dispenser. She was a cute little thing, raven black hair and blue eyes that stared at her mother questioningly before she giggled and tottered over. She wrapped her arms around the woman's leg, cuddling her tight. She received a gentle hair ruffle and the woman bent over to pick her up, hoisting her onto her hip and balancing her there as she finally leaned over the unit and hung the phone up, irritated.

"I'm here for Nero Padilla," she said, her tone clipped. The nurse shrank down in her seat and stammered an answer, all too aware that the SAMCRO members were hovering for the same man.

"Nobody's allowed in," she replied nervously. "There's a waiting room, and a coffee machine-"

"Do I look like I want a coffee?" The woman looked furious as she adjusted her daughter's weight on her body. "I'm his daughter, you have to let me see him."

"You'll have to wait." The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry, please take a seat. I can call you when I can, what was the name?"

"Nina Padilla."

She hadn't even managed to say it before she heard it. Nina turned around to see Tig standing behind her. She felt the colour draining from her face, her tongue and lips going dry as she saw him for the first time in too long. Tig stared at her, unable to break his gaze from her and the shy little girl peeking over her head to try and get a look at him. Nina tried to wet her mouth, swallowing to try and lubricate her throat enough to say something. Anything.

"Alex." Finally, she smiled a little and put Emily down on the floor as she stepped in to hug him. Her arms wound around him for a long moment, squeezing him tight and sighing as she felt his arms fit around her in that perfect way they always did. Tig didn't want to let her go, he couldn't believe for a second that she was there. He kissed the side of her head once, twice, breathing her in like he might never see her again after this moment. When she released him, she stepped back. "Is my Daddy alright?"

"Daddy!" The loud little voice behind her made her remember Emily was even there, Nina bent down and scooped her up instantly. Tig watched as she squirmed a little in her arms, trying to get a better look at him. Nina rested her hand over Emily's ear and pressed her head to her shoulder.

"Sorry," she whispered. "It's her birthday, she's still a bit high on cake." She let go and bounced her. "It's okay, Emmy, we're here to see Grandpa, we can go back to the party soon, I promise."

Tig stammered awkwardly, unsure of what to say. "He's, uh, he was shot. Twice. One in the body, not sure where, we're trying to get some answers too." He peered around her, trying to get the answer to the real question he had as he reached for Emily. He stroked her cheek with his rough thumb ever so gently, terrified of hurting her as he caressed her. "Happy birthday, Emily."

She giggled and hid her face in Nina's shoulder. Nina laughed, feeling relieved to have a little company here with her, and bounced her. "Say 'thank you, Alex'," she instructed. Emily beamed.

"Thank you Alex," she chirruped.

Tig felt his eyes well up as he heard her speaking to him. That was her, that was his daughter. His beautiful little girl, and she was beautiful, glowing, with wide, curious eyes. They were crystal blue, peering at him questioningly. There were so many things he wanted to say, he wanted to ask. This was her, this was the bump he had been so close to losing, and she was smiling at him adoringly.

"Ms Padilla?" Nina was finally dragged back to reality with a bump as the nurse called to her. The reception girl beckoned her over. "I can take you through now." Nina nodded anxiously and gave Tig's hand a squeeze.

"Let me check on him," she murmured gently. "Then maybe we can talk, if you're still here."

Tig didn't want to let go and he held onto her for as long as he could. "I'll wait," he promised. He watched as Nina followed the nurse anxiously, and Emily twisted on her shoulder to look at him and wave as they retreated. Tig could feel his heart beating faster and he waved back before he closed his eyes to thank his lucky stars for letting him see them. He paced back to the waiting room to see Chibs resting his hat on his face as he had a nap in the seat. He didn't want to wake him, not for that, and he simply dropped down in his seat, waiting anxiously for them to come back so he could see his daughter once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thank you so much for all of your support! Starting a new story is always nerve-wracking so your follows and favourites have given me a lot of confidence. Thank you, thank you. I know there are a lot of Jax/Tara fans so here you go - and some Nina/Tig too! S x**

* * *

><p>Jax groaned as he lifted Tara's ass up from him and dropped her gently on the sweat-drenched sheets beside him. He sat up, sweeping his golden hair back from his eyes, it was wet with perspiration as he slicked it back in a wave away from his face. His whole body, perfectly toned, glistened in the lamp light as he leaned his elbows on his knees and rubbed the heels of his palms in his eyes.<p>

"You're thinking about it again," Tara mused, looking up at him from her pillow. Jax chuckled and tugged mindlessly at his beard, rubbing his thumb along his jaw idly.

"Is it that obvious?"

Tara leaned on her side, her elbow propping her head up, scrunching her hair beneath her hand. "With you? Yes." She looked at him. "Vice President just isn't good enough for you, is it?"

"Only because I was the obvious choice," Jax shrugged. "Bobby was struggling, he's getting older, he doesn't want to be dealing with the VP shit." He leaned over to the bedside to grab a cigarette, he lit it and took a drag before offering it to Tara. She pushed her lips forward and Jax grinned, slipping closer to her to hold the cigarette to her. He watched obsessively as her lips blew the smoke out, she looked so goddamn sexy in his bed and he never wanted to let her go.

"But it's just not Prez," she murmured. "Don't you like not having the stress? Being able to come home to the boys and know you might be able to sleep a full night?"

The truth was no, he hated that. Jax was built on adrenaline, his whole life had been spent involved in that club, and playing second fiddle to Chibs of all people, it wasn't enough for him. At least he thought Clay deserved leadership, but Chibs? He pulled at his lower lip. It had been an almighty mess when Chibs had come to the head of the table, and while everyone else seemed to have taken to the changes well, Jax still had his eyes on the prize.

"He's doing a good job," Tara offered softly, caressing his shoulder. "People like him. Charming's been better than ever, our kids are safe. Why can't it just be this way?" Jax glanced over and Tara sighed. "You know me, Jax, I'll support you completely, in everything. If this is what you want..."

"It is." He didn't even have to think about it. Jax gave her a tight smile. "The boys are growing up, they're getting bigger, more independent. I don't want Abel thinking his Dad just lay down and took it, that's not what I want to instil in my kids."

Tara laughed. "There's no shame in being part of a team, Jax." She sat up and ran her fingers through his hair as she straddled his lap again, pressing her bare breasts against his chest as she kissed him tenderly. Jax growled hungrily, lifting his hips up towards her and Tara moaned as she felt his erection brushing against her again. "You know me, I'll help you achieve anything you need."

"Oh yeah?" Jax wiggled his eyebrows playfully as he grabbed Tara's waist, making her squeal as his fingers tickled her and he rolled her flat onto the mattress, holding her down. His eyes were full of passion, inspired by his hunger to take his club back, and he nibbled along her collarbone as he worked his way along to her breasts. He nuzzled her nipple, curling his tongue against her and making her whimper gently. "Anything?"

Tara's eyes glistened. "Anything," she reiterated. Jax smiled, he would hold her to that. Later, maybe. Right now, there was only one thing he wanted to hold her to and it had nothing to do with SAMCRO.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Nina paced slowly out of Nero's room. Relieved to know that he would be alright, that he had had a narrow escape from a shot that could have killed him if it had been taken better, Nina felt confident enough to take a short walk around St Thomas, just to stretch her legs out. She held Emily tightly on her shoulder and smiled to herself as the little girl snored gently in her ear, like a kitten purring constantly against her.<p>

She tiptoed quietly along to the waiting room to see Tig sitting there dutifully, alone. He stood up in the instant that he saw her and started over, but Nina put a finger to her lips and turned a little to show him that Emily was asleep. Tig felt a little surge of disappointment but nodded and cleared the couch for her to be able to lie Emily down.

"How is he?" he asked gingerly, trying to keep things as business-level as possible until Nina pushed the conversation in another direction. She nodded.

"Stable, thank God," she whispered, taking a couple of steps away from Emily, hoping not to disturb her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just turn up like this, they called me straight away."

"Next of kin, I get that." Tig put his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. He was trying desperately not to stare at the little girl but it was impossible to not want to, he wanted to commit every feature to memory. He wanted to look at her, work out which bits of her face were like his and which features were more like her mother's. "Did she have a nice birthday?" He gave Nina a hopeful look, wishing that she would share more information with him. She hesitated but then nodded.

"I took her to the zoo," she said. "She doesn't completely understand but she likes the animals. Then there were some moms from the playgroup, they all came over for some cake."

Tig sheepishly picked up a bag from one of the seats and handed it over to Nina. "I got her something. It's just small, I hope you don't mind." He watched with excitement as Nina peeked in the bag to see a pretty, knitted bunny rabbit. She smiled as she lifted it out, it was clearly from the hospital gift shop but it filled her heart with an unexpected warmth. Tig watched as she crossed to Emily and dropped down to her knees to put the gift beneath her arm. Emily murmured and wrapped her arms around it in her sleep, her lips curling into a little smile.

"Thank you," Nina whispered as she edged back again. She sat down on one of the little leathery chairs and Tig dropped down opposite her, not sure if he dared sit beside her. It all felt too strange, seeing her here after so long without a single word. He fiddled with his own fingers, not sure what to say as he looked up.

"Are you staying?" he finally ventured. Nina nodded.

"Until Daddy's stronger." She smiled. "I thought seeing Emmy might help him heal faster. I'll find a hotel in town."

"I'd rather you didn't," Tig murmured. "Stay at mine, I've got a room, it's..." He laughed at himself, it was the last place they had been together. It was meant to be Emily's room. "Stuck a bed in there. Just in case, you know?" He pulled his chair a little closer towards her. "It's safer, you know that. And I'd like to see her."

"I don't think that's wise," Nina replied, shaking her head. "She doesn't know you, Alex. She's young, I don't want to confuse her. And we're not staying, that's not fair on you."

Tig waved his hand. "Forget me, please," he begged. "You guys come and go as you please, you can have keys and whatever. Just stay, I'm begging you." He wet his lips with his tongue. "That's my daughter, Nina. Let me at least know her a little bit, even if she doesn't know who I am. Just while he's healing, come, stay." He reached for her hand nervously and held it. He was relieved when she didn't try and take it back. "Please."

There was a need in his voice Nina had never heard before. She softened as she felt Tig holding onto her, his fingertips kneading her, he needed her to say yes. "You don't try and tell her anything," she said firmly, knowing that she would have to make the rules clear to him. "And you don't touch me in front of her. Or ever," she added, before he got any ideas. Tig laughed shyly and nodded, looking down at his feet.

"I deserve that," he said. "I swear, you just use the room. Eat what you want. Tell me what she has, I'll go get it. Fruit Loops? Kids love Fruit Loops." He was getting excited at the thought. "Does she eat everything? Is she vegetarian? Can two year olds be vegetarian?" He suddenly looked totally lost at the concept, he was way out of his depth here. He genuinely had no idea and the confusion was clear on his face. Nina stifled a laugh.

"She'll eat anything," she assured him. "Are you sure? I don't want to put you out."

"You won't, I swear." Tig beamed, pleased to have persuaded her. "It's just a couple of weeks, right? What on earth could go wrong?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - A little cry for Tig playing Daddy? Your wish is my command... and what a heartwarming wish, it was a TOTAL pleasure to write. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tig winked one eye open as he heard the sound of light movement in the hallway. It was too early, it must be before six as the sun was only just beginning to edge through that broken blind he kept meaning to fix. He sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and looked around, trying to place the sound. It was unfamiliar and seemed so out of place in his dingy apartment when he was always here alone. Getting up, he dropped his feet down onto the floor and squeezed the carpet between his toes as he stood, fumbling for some pants as he picked up his gun and tucked it behind him against the small of his back.<p>

He edged to the door and rested his hand on the doorknob. Pulling it ever so slightly ajar, he leaned his head on the frame and drew a sharp breath as he saw Emily sitting on the floor. She was playing with one of Nina's shoes, galloping it along the rug. Tig narrowed his eyes as he looked closer, inside the shoe was the little bunny rabbit he had given her. Emily was giggling as she waved the shoe in the air like a spaceship, flying it around the hall. She scrambled up and started to run around with it before she abruptly stopped outside Tig's door and saw him staring at her.

"Hello," she announced loudly. Tig put his finger to his lips and murmured for her to hush. Fishing his gun from the back of his pants, he tossed it on the side and pulled the door open wider, sinking down to sit cross-legged on the floor. Now he was at the same level as her, and Emily eyed him suspiciously as Tig looked over her. She was small, with dark wild hair and those same turquoise blue eyes that he had. Her lips were perfect, just like Nina's, and she had the slightest tan tinge to her skin, betraying her Spanish ancestry.

"Hey," he murmured quietly. He watched her put down the shoe and cuddle the rabbit close to her, holding it tight in her arms in case he might try and take it away from her. Tig smiled to see her loving it so infinitely so quickly. "What you got there?"

"Rabbit," she smiled. Tilting her head as she looked at him, she carefully extricated it from her grip and showed it to him, holding it so that she could snatch it back if she needed to. Tig smiled and nodded, making the thing's ears bounce excitedly. Emily's entire face lit up with a brightness that melted Tig's heart as he let go of it.

"He's a nice little rabbit," he said sweetly. "Are you hungry?"

Emily was about to answer when Nina came pelting out of her room anxiously. She looked panicked but her expression soon calmed as she saw Emily sitting in the hallway. She blushed, pulling her T-shirt lower as she saw Tig staring at her, his eyes following her long, bare legs up towards her body.

"I'm so sorry," Nina said, picking Emily up quickly. "Emmy, you were meant to stay in here."

"Honestly, it's fine," Tig insisted, jumping up to his feet. Emily wriggled and squirmed with a high-pitched squeal as she tried to get out of Nina's grip, she wanted to play but Nina was insistent.

"No, it's not. It's not even seven a.m., she shouldn't be disturbing you. Come on, Em," she said, carrying Emily back into the spare room. Tig heard the door shut and the little girl start crying. Nina tried to soothe her but she was so upset, her discovery time had been cut short and she didn't want to come back to bed. Tig sighed and padded back to his own room, tossing himself back down on his bed and resting his arm behind his head as the noise subsided.

He wasn't sure how long passed but, after a little while, he heard the lightest scratching noise against his door. Presuming it was just Emily playing around in the hall, he ignored it and closed his eyes, trying to nod off again. Suddenly, he felt a weight on his ankles and a giggle echoed through the room. He looked up to see Emily clambering energetically up onto the bed, using all of her tiny strength to scrabble over his legs. Emily bounced a bit, testing out the bed, before she waded across the mattress and dropped down beside him. Lying on her side, she poked his nose curiously.

"Wake up," she whispered, pushing a playful kiss on his nose. Tig couldn't hide his laugh, he looked at her as her hypnotic little gaze stared at him.

"Your Mom'll kill me," he said, stretching out his arm to welcome her in. Emily dropped herself down with a bounce and pushed the rabbit right into his face. Tig gave it a little kiss in return, making Emily squeal with excitement and hide the bunny behind her.

"Are you Mommy's friend?"

Tig laughed at that. "Sort of," he said, stroking Emily's hair out of her eyes and behind her ears. Emily sucked on the tip of her finger and then ventured,

"Are you my friend?"

He sighed and nodded, pushing a kiss onto her forehead. "Yeah, Emmy. I'm your friend, I'll always be your friend, okay?"

She edged the rabbit back towards him. "Rabbit too?"

Tig chuckled and nodded, sitting up beside her. "Rabbit too." He looked around shyly and leaned over the bed, pulling out a dog-earred old teddy bear. He sat it on his lap and made the hand wave at the rabbit. "This is Big Ted," he ventured. "Do you want to be his friend too?"

Nina stood in silence, leaning against the wall and watching through the gap in the door as Tig played with Emily, making her laugh and smile as he fussed around with her and made his teddy hug her tight. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying not to feel as warm in her heart as she did. She chewed on her fingernail thoughtfully as she heard Tig laugh heartily and left them to it as she headed to the kitchen.

She fiddled with the coffee machine, trying to turn it on. She frowned, she was pretty sure Tig hadn't used this since she was last here over two years ago. Unclipping the jug, she wrinkled her nose as she tried to scrub out the stains in the bottom of it. She busied herself with cleaning it out in the sink and barely noticed as she heard a knock on the front door.

"Alex?"

She called out to Tig but all she got in response was a fresh set of laughter from the other room. Rolling her eyes, she dried her hands off on a towel and tugged her T-shirt down again as she pulled the door open on the chain. She felt herself becoming stiff as she saw Chibs standing on the doorstep, his hands in his pockets, staring down at his boots. He gave the door a kick when it didn't open fully.

"Come on, you arse, got shite to do."

Nina hesitated and shut the door. She swallowed, nervous, but kept her head high as she slipped the chain off the door. She took a deep breath and pulled the door open. Chibs started in before he even looked at her, and he flicked his cigarette away into the yard as he charged into the house. It took him a moment to realise it wasn't Tig standing in front of him, he chuckled, presuming it was a crow-eater.

"Sorry, love, I'm here for the man of the house. You should get your crap out of here."

Nina snorted with disgust at his misogynistic tone. Crossing her arms, she scowled and fixed herself firmly in place. "I don't think you can throw me out of here, Filip."

Chibs glanced up as he heard her voice and paused. He took off his sunglasses in an instant and held her gaze for a moment as he took her in. "Christ." He dropped his glasses down on the table and stepped towards her, desperate to touch her, but Nina edged back instantly. Chibs halted, raising his hands apologetically. "What are you doing here?"

"Does that matter?" Nina scowled, growing defensive. "I'm not in your club. Or are you going to beat the shit out of me anyway?"

Chibs couldn't help his mind crashing back to that violent, hateful threat he had made. He had hated himself for saying it, for making her feel so unwelcome over something that had been so enormously complicated. He had regretted it at the time, but by the time he had gone to her to beg for her forgiveness she had left town. He stammered for an answer, he had practiced the apology he wanted to give her for too long but suddenly he couldn't remember a single word of it.

"I'm... I'm here for Tig." He scratched at his jaw. "Jesus, you look great." Nina felt the heat rushing into her face, forcing a blush through her cheeks to the tips of her ears. "Nina, I-"

"I'll call him," she said, walking past him. Chibs reached to touch her but she was just out of his grasp before he got to her. "It was nice to see you, Filip," she added quietly as she slipped through the door and out of his sight, leaving Chibs standing in the kitchen, his heart overwhelmed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Love a good SAMCRO meeting... Thank you for all joining me over here! Lovely to see some familiar names joining our ranks! More Jax scheming on the way, I promise! ;-)**

* * *

><p>It irritated Chibs to no end that Tig didn't say a word about his guest at the house. He bounced out of the kitchen, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, and smoked a swift cigarette as he headed to his Harley, fuelled entirely by his happy morning. The two of them took off towards the club to discuss the events of the previous night with the others. Not that either particularly looked forward to it, dead Niners were going to prove difficult to explain to SAMCRO, let alone Pope and his deputies.<p>

Chibs was sure he had never seen Tig move with so much life in him. Part of him wondered what had happened, surely something must have occurred between him and Nina if she was staying over like that. He was literally itching to ask, but he threw himself down in his seat at the table and looked around at the others.

"We've got a problem, gents," he started. Clay furrowed his eyebrows at the far end of the table, things had been running smoothly for a while now. He had already lined up a few hiccups of his own, and he hated a curve ball.

"What kind of problem?"

"A black-and-tan cocktail kinda problem," Chibs muttered. "Nero in St Thomas and two dead Niners, one by our hands." He looked expectantly at Tig to explain. Tig was staring dreamily at the wall, and he received a sharp kick in the shin from Happy to bring him back to the room.

"Sorry." He gave them all a wonky kind of smile. "Nina Padilla, kind of turned up last night for Nero. Brought my little girl with her."

The words surprised everybody, Chibs in particular, but Clay was the first to slap his hand on the table supportively. "Cigars and the good whisky tonight, boys," he said, drumming his hands. Bobby chuckled and joined him, as did Happy and Juice, all supporting Tig's news. Tig beamed, excited, and waved his hands for them to stop.

"Thanks brothers. But business, let's focus on the business," he said, calming them. "Biz Lats have had some worries over that ground, Alvarez asked that we keep an eye. Couple of Niner prospects were out there last night, testing hardware. Our hardware," he reminded them. The Niners were clients, after all. "Nero turned up to confront them. Shot one of them dead."

"What was Nero doing there?" Jax asked, pulling at the long hairs on his beard. It was a good question, not one that Chibs had contemplated yet. Tig shrugged.

"He's tied in with the Lats, that's no secret."

"He was scouting for Alvarez, more like," Clay suggested. Jax nodded, already sure of it. Marcus Alvarez was protecting ground from both sides, the Biz Lats and Mayans had been making big steps together and Alvarez was pulling Nero in to protect their territory.

"I don't know." Chibs spoke frankly. "None of us do, not for sure, this is all supposition. We have to talk to Nero."

Jax waved his hand dismissively. "We're wasting time. We go straight to Pope, tell him he talks the Niners into backing down or the drug running's off."

Chibs chuckled as he looked at Jax, he was still an anxious little boy yapping at his heels, desperate for him to make a mistake. "Aye, I bet you'd love that conversation, Jackieboy," he muttered dismissively. "I'll talk to Nero."

Tig raised his hand for attention. "I may have been the one to shoot him in the back of the knee," he admitted with a mixed sense of pride and shame. "Sorry boss." Chibs rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you can tell your kid why Grandpa's got a limp, huh?" he laughed darkly. Tig swallowed, he could tell Chibs was annoyed at his house guest. Chibs brought down the gavel and everybody filtered out, except Tig, who stayed firmly seated. Chibs was about to stand when he saw Tig still hadn't moved.

"You okay with this?"

Chibs was the absolute opposite. He was far, far from okay with her being in town, with knowing Nina was there and he couldn't talk to her. He pursed his lips and tried to act nonchalant.

"You fucking her?"

Tig frowned and drew his neck in sharply, shaking his head. "What? Nina? No, no way." It didn't mean he didn't want to but right now, he wouldn't risk anything that might make her take Emily away. "She just stayed over... Is that what you're worried about?"

Chibs pulled a face. "Had a bit of a surprise this morning. Her, in her nightclothes at your door." He ran his hand along his jaw and tried to relax a little. "What was I meant to think? History and all that."

"I didn't touch her, Prez, I swear." Tig looked at Chibs with a fixed gaze, it was a lie he'd told before but now it was almost completely true. "I just want to spend time with Em, that's it."

Chibs could feel his envy welling up within him. He remembered when Kerrianne was young, all he had had were photographs and messages. He would have done anything to be there with her, see her grow up. Knowing that Tig was getting that chance killed him. "Aye," he muttered. "And Nina?"

Tig grimaced. "You left your shit with her the way you left it," he ventured with a shrug. "What can I do, Prez? You kicked her out of here. She's staying with me because she has nowhere else to go. You're the only one who can fix that, if she'll take it."

That was what Chibs was most worried about, that she wouldn't accept his apology. He would beg her on his knees for forgiveness, hell, he'd kill someone for another chance without hesitation. Tig could see the distress on his face and he stood up, leaning across the table.

"I got one aim here, boss," he said softly and he patted Chibs' shoulder. "I'm just trying to take care of my family, that's all. I've got a chance here and I want to do it right. You tell me what you need, but you have to trust me. I just want to spend as long as I can with Emily, that's my only MO here."

* * *

><p>Chibs secretly hoped that Nina would be at St Thomas' when he arrived, so he was crushingly disappointed to only find a bored-looking Nero kicking about in his hospital room, fidgeting his feet in annoyance at being laid up. Nero smiled as he looked up at Chibs, grateful for some company, and motioned to his stomach.<p>

"One of your 'friends,' mano," he said, his usual jovial smirk on his lips. Chibs gave him a laugh as he shook his hand.

"Aye, funny what friends do when they don't think you're looking," he muttered, still smarting from Tig keeping Nina at his place overnight without a word about it. "What did they do?"

Nero motioned to his raised leg. "Back of the knee, like a coward," he said. "Then in the stomach. Missed my major organs by this much." He shook his head. "I've been doing this for years, I've never been in this position." He seemed forlorn. "Little off my game, I guess."

"Why were you even there?" Chibs asked, pulling over the seat closer to the bed. He sat down and Nero shrugged.

"Just checking on some business." Chibs looked at him expectantly. "Come on, you know the Biz Lats are my crew. That's their space, I was just going to give those assholes a friendly 'get out of here'. Obviously too fresh to know who I am."

Chibs felt that way sometimes too. Too old for this, like maybe he should know better. His lip twitched. "As long as you're alright." Nero nodded.

"I got Gemma bringing me chicken soup," he shrugged. "Better than nothing."

He looked up as he heard a gentle knock on the door and saw it open. Emily came pelting into the room followed by Nina, looking frustrated and too hot in a pair of skinny jeans and a faded band tee. Even in her tempestuous-looking state, Chibs couldn't hide the fact that he was still completely in love with her.

"Grandpa!"

Emily was scrabbling up the metal holders of the bed when Nina scooped her off and picked her up. Nero's face was full of joy to see them and Nina leaned over to give him a kiss before allowing Emily the same privilege.

"Hi Daddy," she murmured. "That goddamn nurse on reception hates me, kept saying I couldn't come in."

"That was my fault," Chibs said apologetically. "I asked that we weren't disturbed."

Nero wasn't even listening, he was entirely focused on Emily as she made her way to the emptier side of the bed, settled herself beside him and started to babble and chatter next to him, waving around the rabbit as she did. Nina smiled, glad to see her father was okay, and she started to relax a little.

"Can I talk to you?" Chibs ventured after an awkward moment of silence. Nina looked at him with a frown.

"I'm not really sure what you have to say." Her expression grew darker. "If you're here to hassle me, I don't think you guys own the hospital too, that's not very fair."

Chibs put his hand on her wrist and gave her a tug towards the door, he could see Nero watching them carefully and it irked him to feel he was being babysat. Nina snatched her hand away as she walked into the corridor.

"Don't you touch me like that," she said firmly. "You have no right to touch me any more."

Chibs swallowed, raising his hands instantly. "I'm sorry." He looked at her, staring at her face. Two years away looked good on her, she had a couple of cute lines around her eyes now but she still looked the same, beautiful and strong in his gaze. Her jaw was tight as she looked at him, she didn't want to smile at him. She didn't want him to think things were just easy. "Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to."

"Well you did." It was unclear if she meant now or before, but she was certainly hurting. She crossed her arms over herself, shielding her body from him. "What do you want, Filip?"

He wanted to tell her he loved her, he still loved her, with every inch of his being. "I wanted to apologise," he said softly. "The last time we saw each other..."

"You mean when you threatened me and my baby?" She looked at him challengingly, and Chibs shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "When you kicked me out of your boys' club and humiliated me in front of all of your friends?"

Chibs grimaced. "Yeah. Then." He could see her walking away. "Nina, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I tried to find you a few days later but you left, your Da said you'd gone."

Nina held her head high. "I wasn't going to stick around for your abuse, thanks," she said with confidence. "I deserve better than that." He smiled.

"Aye, you do. You deserve the moon on a goddamn stick." Hoping he could soften her, he moved closer and ran his hand along her arm. Nina pulled herself away but when he tried a second time, she didn't move. His hand sent shivers through her body, she hadn't felt like that in too long. Her eyes blinked closed, just for a second, and she breathed in softly. "That's her, in there? Your daughter?"

"Emily. Padilla," she added abruptly, before Chibs questioned anything. Chibs smiled.

"She looks just like you," he said, glimpsing through the glass panel of the door. "Stunning."

"She has his eyes," Nina whispered, more to herself than to Chibs. "Fierce, like him. Sometimes she scares me." It was almost like a confession she had never been able to say because nobody would understand. Chibs knew where it came from: while the fear she had once had of Tig had now mostly subsided, it still sat somewhere deep in her heart. He wanted to crush her to him and make it all go away but she was still hesitant about his presence.

"Let me leave you with your family," Chibs said, hearing Emily giggling as Nero played with the rabbit, walking it along one of his wires like a tightrope. Nina nodded and started towards the room as he added, "I would really like to make things right. When you're ready."

She wrinkled her nose. "I don't think that will happen, Filip," she replied. "I'm sorry."

"Then I'll wait," he called as she went inside. "As long as I have to, I'll wait."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Happy Season 7 day, Americans! Have some Jax-douchiness and some Tig adorableness. Or 'adorable mess', as my autocorrect keeps trying to say... Maybe it knows something I don't...!**

* * *

><p>It was unexpectedly fortuitous that Jax walked into the grocery store and saw Nina thinking over what she might make for dinner. Emily sat in the child's seat, swinging her legs and singing to herself as she fiddled with one of her pigtails. Jax slunk up behind Nina, eyeing Emily, and Emily scowled at him. Jax stuck his tongue out at her and she bawled loudly.<p>

"Now now, Emmy," Nina said, glancing at her. She frowned as she leaned over to quiet her and turned to see the little girl pointing at Jax. Nina forced a polite smile as a coldness fell over her. "Hi, Jackson." She picked Emily up protectively, wrapping her arms around her. Emily immediately hid her face from Jax. "How are you?"

"I heard you were back," Jax said with the slightest tilt of his head, ignoring her question. "Your Dad's okay?"

Nina nodded as Emily continued to fret. She bounced her gently. "Trying to be a tough guy." She smiled, eager to get out of there. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Does Chibs know you're in town?" Nina swallowed and paused, pacing back a step. It irritated her that Jax wanted to know everything about her stay, she pulled a face as she adjusted Emily in her arms.

"Not that it's any of your business," she said, "but yes, he does." Jax laughed and took a step towards her. It was strong and threatening enough that Nina's grip on her daughter grew tighter.

"It's always my business," he murmured, looking at her and rubbing a rough finger over Emily's cheek. Emily started to cry and Nina moved her away instantly. "It's my club, and he's my President."

Nina's eyes narrowed as she looked at Jax's cut. She nodded slowly as she saw the badge. "Oh. So you think this means you can intimidate me?" she asked, poking his VP badge hard. "Let me make this simple to get into your little blond head, Jax. You won't threaten me. None of you will."

"Daddy going to protect you?" Jax smirked. "He can't even look after himself right now."

"I can protect myself, and my daughter," Nina said clearly. "So back away or I will scream."

Jax laughed at that. He looked at the girls on the counters, they were the usual lot, he'd slept with half of them and not one of them wouldn't lie for him. "And what?" he laughed. "You think anyone here is going to protect you? We own this town, you'd just be another stranger who got chewed up and spat out."

Nina felt herself exhaling a tight breath as he walked away from her and she kissed Emily softly as she put her back down in her seat. "We're okay," she whispered. "We're okay."

She moved quietly around the store, trying to stay out of the way, and she sighed as she curved around to the cereal aisle. She smiled shyly, remembering when Chibs had discovered her there once before. That was the thing about Charming, it never changed, there was always the same eery sense of déjà vu wherever you went.

As she stopped to stretch up onto her toes to reach for the usual supplies, she felt someone lean into her and an arm stretch over her head. Instantly she turned around and punched the person behind her, presuming it was Jax taunting her, but Tig grunted as her fist collided with his left eye, completely taken aback by the surprise blow.

"Jesus," he snarled, nabbing her hand to stop her taking another swing. "I was only trying to help."

Emily squealed and giggled, cheering as she saw them. Nina clamped her hand over her mouth in horror. "Oh my gosh, Alex, I am so sorry." She flapped her hand, not sure if coming to him would be more of an insult. "I thought you were someone else."

"You get a lot of hassle buying Cheerios?" Tig chuckled, fishing down the box and putting it in her cart.

"You'd be surprised," she laughed. "Honestly, I am sorry." He pouted playfully.

"Sorry enough we can all have dinner tonight?" He tickled Emily's foot and she beamed gleefully. Tig winked at her and she tugged at her Mom, like she understood the request. Nina laughed as both of them stared at her eagerly with those same eyes.

"Just dinner," she said. Tig grinned.

"Maybe a hug?" He pushed his lower lip out. "It hurts a whole bunch, and I was only trying to help."

She blushed and Emily clapped her hands delight. Tig was sure he could win her around with a glass of wine or three. She gave him a teasing punch in the shoulder.

"Maybe," she whispered, "but don't get any funny ideas, Trager."

* * *

><p>"I'll buy a high chair for her." Tig motioned across the table as Emily's little head nodded as she started to fall asleep in Nina's arm. Nina was surprisingly adept at eating with one hand, Tig watched with a strange kind of amusement as she took another sip of wine and twisted her food together to eat another mouthful as she supported Emily carefully.<p>

"You don't have to go to that expense, Alex, we'll be out of your hair soon enough." Nina was determined to not let him get his hopes up but Tig didn't want to listen to that.

"Even if you have one meal without holding her, it'll be worth it." He stood up and cautiously paced around the table. Nervously, he held out his hands. "Can I put her down?"

Nina smiled a little and nodded, letting him take Emily. Tig cautiously picked up his little girl, and Emily snored loudly in his ear as he shifted her weight and carried her through to the spare room. He lay her down sweetly and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead, stroking her hair softly.

"I love you," he whispered quietly, settling down next to her for a moment just to watch her sleep. Her chest rose and fell steadily, he could have watched her for hours. Smiling, he positioned the rabbit in her arms before he returned to the kitchen.

Nina had stacked the dishes in the sink and taken a seat on the couch. She had opened another bottle and refilled her own glass of wine as well as his, and sat with her legs curled beneath her. Tig smiled as he dropped down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders with uncharacteristic familiarity.

"You're good with her," Nina offered sweetly, settling down into his grip. Tig smiled proudly, he liked that idea.

"I want to be. Thank you for bringing her." Tig kissed her cheek. "I know you didn't have to."

"Are you kidding? Me and her are joined at the hip, I don't remember the last time I was without her. I can't even go to the bathroom without her. I couldn't exactly leave her alone," she said with a small smile, the spot of his embrace tingling with a warmth she would blame on the wine. Tig leaned his arm on the back of the couch and tilted his head, leaning it back on his shoulder as he looked at her.

"You left me alone," he ventured. Nina was about to answer when he added, "You left me alone without an answer."

Nina's lips curled into the slightest smile as he said that. She tugged on her necklace, the leather band that hung around her slender neck, and lifted it up to reveal Tig's ring. It wasn't on her finger, sure, but she still wore it, right next to her heart. Tig felt his throat prickling and he swallowed, sitting up and inadvertently moving his torso tight to hers.

"You know I couldn't say yes," Nina whispered. He was too close to her but she didn't want to move away, it felt so good to be connected to somebody after far too long on her own. Her body was pulling instinctively towards him and she tried to suppress it. "I was going to keep it for her. For when she was older."

"You should," Tig murmured, realising she was gravitating towards him. He downed the last of his wine quickly and put the glass down, keeping his hands free to touch her. "Unless you want it." He smiled a little, biting at his lip as he realised his inadvertent flirtation had made Nina suddenly grow coy. "I know you want it."

She gave him a gentle thump and Tig couldn't hide his grin as he pushed another soft, prickly kiss onto her cheek, this time catching her lips. Nina murmured contently, the sensation of him on her making her whimper softly. "We shouldn't," she said, her tone barely conveying the same feeling as her words.

Tig prowled over her almost instantly, pressing her back against the couch and knocking her drink out of her hand. Nina winced as it dropped on the carpet but Tig didn't care, he was hungry for her. His lips sought hers again and again, his tongue working to prise her mouth apart gently so he could taste her properly.

"Alex," she murmured into his mouth as Tig moved to pull her tee up over her head. "She's just in the other room."

"I can be quiet," Tig insisted impatiently, the longing he had felt all through dinner surging through him now. "And I got a gag for you." Nina laughed and shook her head, edging back from him with a more defiant shove.

"I'm sorry," she replied, sitting up and righting her clothes. "I'm a little drunk, I just, I should go to bed. I'm tired." She took to her feet, leaving Tig sitting back on his heels on the couch, feeling frustrated, his erection bulging beneath his flies.

"Come sleep with me then," he murmured. Nina was about to object when he added, "Not like that. Just... in my bed. Next to me." He tugged at her, it wasn't his usual possessive pull but one that was far friendlier. "Let me show you you can trust me."

Nina raised an eyebrow, she barely believed him but Tig looked serious. Trying to curse down his hard on, he stood up and led her gently to his room. Nina dragged her heels, unsure as they passed the spare room.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Two grown ups? Taking a nap?" Tig pulled off his shirt instantly and tossed himself down on the bed. He patted the space beside him. "When was the last time you shared a bed with an adult?"

He didn't realise how much the words stung her, Nina wrinkled her nose. "Not since I was last in Charming," she murmured. "Not since I was on your lumpy damn couch and we fell asleep watching-"

"-Die Hard," Tig grinned. He loved that memory, he could never watch that movie without thinking about her sleeping in his arms. "I remember. That was the last time?" He tapped the bed beside him and felt his heart flutter as she gave in. "Come on."

Begrudgingly, Nina lay down beside him. Her head had barely touched the pillow before she felt sleep surge over her eyes, making them heavy. She relaxed instantly, comforted just by the smell of him. By the time Tig had returned from turning the light off, she had fallen fast asleep.

Tig chuckled as he squeezed up beside her and rested his head on her breast. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, cuddling her tight, and let himself drift off to the rhythm of her breathing and her heartbeat against his ear.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Ah, I know that some of you LOVE (/hate) my Jax so hope this will get a few people's blood boiling. Crosses and double crosses, who are you going to trust? Let me know - I love your feedback and it helps me shape the future of the story, so thank you so much for all your input and your faith in what I do!**

**P.S. There may have been a bit of an update glitch with Chapter 5 (Jax and Nina at the store, then Tig and Nina's dinner) so if you didn't see it - make sure you have a look, or a few things won't make sense! x**

* * *

><p>"You got a second?"<p>

Clay was surprised to see Jax jogging across the lot from the clubhouse towards him. He tossed the end of his cigar away as he sat out the front on a pile of tires: Clay barely even pretended to work on the cars at TM any more, there was always a prospect he could threaten into doing his share. Instead, he spent most of his time just watching, waiting for a good opportunity to build up points with his brothers.

"You need something, VP?"

Clay had to say he was surprised, he and Jax had never seen eye-to-eye, but they were the same sort of man. When they wanted something, even their enemies became their closest friends. Jax put his hands in his pockets and eyed Juice, who hovered too close for comfort. The last thing he needed was anybody eavesdropping.

"You too old for a walk, old man?"

Clay smirked and started off across the lot. Jax jogged a little to keep up with him until they were far enough away to have a private conversation. Clay rubbed his hand across the back of his head as he waited for Jax to start, looking at the garage.

"It's changed, all this shit." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, glancing around at the place. "Our club and all we do is own the damn shop front."

Jax was pleasantly surprised to hear the regret on Clay's voice, it would make the whole conversation remarkably easy. "You know it doesn't have to be that way," he mused quietly. "I've been back in that seat for six months now, Clay, and I'm looking at it thinking things were better when we were a team."

Clay raised a curious eyebrow. "You propositioning me?" Jax laughed and kicked his foot in the dirt a little.

"I don't think the club's achieving what it could," he said. "Comes down to one thing, President's the head of the direction." Clay nodded, flexing his fingers.

"It's always been that way."

Jax smiled and nodded, motioning for the cigarette to take a drag. "We can have a change of direction." Clay pursed his lips.

"You proposing a change of head?"

"I'm proposing a _restoration _of head," he said, nodding to Clay. "Chibs is good, sure, most people like him. But we can do more. There's more money in this, you know we've both got an end game and we both want to get out alive."

Clay nodded thoughtfully, impressed by the proposal. "What do you need?"

"Your backing," Jax says. "When the time comes. A little... opportunity turned up." Clay chuckled.

"Padilla's girl?" Jax pretended to be casual about it but they both knew they were on the same page, it was an obvious weakness that Chibs was susceptible to.

"Baby makes her vulnerable." Clay frowned.

"That's your brother's baby," he corrected, his care for Tig suddenly overwhelming him. Jax nodded.

"I'm not going to hurt a little kid," he said, patting Clay's arm. "Just... repurpose her. For a little while."

"Like you repurposed her Mom?" Clay chuckled. "Not sure I can get behind you shipping off a two-year-old to a sex show." Jax pulled a face and Clay gave him a rough thump in the arm. "I'm kidding. Whatever it takes, Jax, I'm in." He lowered his voice. "I want my table back."

Jax smiled, he knew that Clay was power-hungry. With both of them intent on getting back to their original positions, he was sure to be able to bump Chibs out and then discredit Clay on his way back to the top, it would be easy.

"Can you set up a conversation with the Irish?" Jax asked. Clay rubbed his jaw and nodded.

"Off the record? I can reach out to Galen."

"Get Fiona Larkin involved," Jax added. "Let's get this good and tight, I don't want any room for error. I want him to feel there's no other option."

Clay stared at Jax for a moment before he nodded. "You're real pissed, aren't you?" Jax smiled.

"That man challenged me and took my seat," he muttered. "There's only one way this ends." He extended his hand to Clay and Clay nodded, taking it and shaking it roughly before the two slapped each other's backs as they hugged.

As Jax departed, Clay frowned. He didn't like this one bit, Jax was playing a dangerous line and it was one that risked everything the club had decided. At least Clay's plan had been to break down Chibs' control bit by bit but Jax wanted a big finish and quickly. Clay moved back to the garage.

"Do me a favour," he said, beckoning over Juice. "Go get Tiggy for me."

"He's not in." Clay tilted his head and Juice blushed. "Oh, you mean from home? Sure."

Clay smirked. "Yeah. He likes a morning hummer too, so I hope you're hungry." Juice grimaced at the idea and set off quickly. Hopefully there'd be some girl around to complete that nasty pleasure before he got there.

There were no signs of life at Tig's place, and Juice climbed over the gate to peek through the broken blind in the bedroom. He leaned down, shifting to try and see what monstrous sexual exploits had exhausted his brother. Instead, he was greeted by the sight of Nina tucked into Tig's arms, the two nestled together adoringly as they slept. Emily was sitting at the foot of the bed, playing with Big Ted and the bunny, making them cuddle together as she amused herself quietly.

"Shit. Happy families." Juice pulled at his jaw, Chibs would be devastated. He hovered for a moment before jumping back around to the front and knocking on the door constantly until Tig came over to open it. He was in his boxers, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he yanked open the door.

"I'm asleep," he grunted, holding the door open for Juice to come in. Juice swallowed and nervously bounced in, trying not to look at Tig's swollen morning erection bulging through his shorts. "Need something?"

"Clay," Juice said. "He, uh, he needs you at the lot." Tig wrinkled his nose and sniffed, wiping his face down with his forearm and nodded slowly.

"Yeah... yeah, okay." He turned around as he heard Emily padding down the hall behind him. She suddenly grasped his leg and peered up at Juice with her usual curious expression. Tig swung down and grabbed her, hoisting her up in the air and holding her. "You met my friend Emily?" He looked at her and kissed her temple. "Emmy, this is Juice."

"Juice!" she squealed, beaming at him and reaching for his head. Juice cooed as her hand ran down his Mohawk.

"Jesus, she's adorable." Emily tugged at his ear and looked at him with a bright, adoring gaze before blushing and giggling, hiding her face in Tig's hair. "This is your daughter?"

"We don't say that word around here," Tig chuckled. "Mommy wouldn't like it, would she?" he added, nuzzling Emily sweetly. She beamed and squeezed his nose in response. "She, uh, she doesn't know. She wouldn't understand." Juice could see the sadness in his eyes, it was too complicated for such a little girl but it was clear that Tig barely understood the situation himself. He gingerly prised the little girl away from him and offered her to Juice. Juice extended his arms and Emily willingly climbed up onto him, running her fingers over the tattoos on his head. "Watch her, while I shower?"

Juice nodded and Tig slipped away. He bounced around the kitchen with her, making her laugh as he did a few little dance moves with her, spinning around and dipping her and swinging her low. Emily was besotted as he held her, fascinated by all the male company she had suddenly had bestowed on her. Nina watched quietly for a moment before she cleared her throat to alert Juice to her presence. He froze and stared at her, putting Emily down quickly and holding his hands up in apology.

"Tig asked me to hold her," he said. "He's showering."

Nina nodded. "It's okay, Juice. She likes you," she added, nodding towards Emily as she hid beneath the table, holding onto the leg of it as she shyly peered up at Juice. Juice smiled.

"I have that affect on girls." He blushed, his smile quickly disappearing as he realised that that made him sound creepy. "I mean, like, women. Not babies. I'm not that weird." He fidgeted awkwardly, wanting to change the subject. "Does Chibs know you're here?"

Nina frowned, pulling her dressing gown around her tighter. "Why are all of you so concerned about that?" she frowned. "If he wants to talk to me, tell him to stop being such a pussy and sending his boys to do his bitchwork."

Tig appeared in the doorway in a clean set of clothes and looked between them. "Everything okay?" Nina glared at Juice for a moment before turning to him with a nod.

"Perfect," she murmured, picking Emily up. "I'm going to get her dressed and take her to see Daddy. You'll be okay?" Tig nodded and Nina paused for Emily to give her father a wet little kiss on the cheek. She smiled and gave him one of her own before they disappeared into the bedroom. Tig beamed brightly for a second before looking over at Juice and frowning.

"Okay, pervert, get your own freakshow. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - I'm so sorry, I couldn't help myself! These SAMCRO guys and Emily are just too much fun to write. So it's Chibs' turn, and he's trying to make things right... Enjoy!**

Chibs sat on the window ledge in Nero's hospital room. Neither of them had spoken to each other for over an hour, Nero was flicking idly through a magazine and, every few minutes, flicking his eyes up towards Chibs to check he was still there. He was. He was staring at the glass panel of the door, waiting.

"Now I just know you're not here for me," Nero teased, licking his thumb as he turned another page. Chibs glanced away from the door for just a moment and smiled a little.

"Sorry," he said. "I am, I just-"

"She's on her way." Nero pretended to read over the page but he was far more interested in Chibs' intent wait for Nina. "Be surprised if she's okay with you, ese. Shit you put her through last time?"

"Aye, it's not like I don't regret it." Chibs looked mournfully down at his hands, how could she ever trust him again after he had treated her like that more than once? "I just want to make it up to her."

"Start with Em," Nero advised wistfully. "She's beautiful, mano, loves the boys," he added with a laugh. "She'll be more hassle than her Mom when she's that age. Seattle, it was lonely for them. Both of them."

Chibs laughed at himself. Of course Nero would have known where she was the entire time, why was he surprised? He tugged at his beard as he thought on it.

"I still love her, Nero." He looked him in the eye as he spoke, tugging at his own fingertips. "Have since I met her."

Nero chuckled and tapped his chest. "You don't show it, ese. From here. That's what it's all about." Chibs nodded, he was right. He hadn't risen to the challenge the way he should have done. Nero glanced towards the door as he heard Emily chattering in the corridor and murmured, "Tell her her jeans look nice."

Chibs stood up in an instant as Nina came in. In tight skinnies and a little spaghetti strap top, she looked casual and beautiful. Emily set off with her usual bullet-speed to clamber up onto Nero's bed.

"Grandpa!"

"Don't squash him," Nina instructed, watching Emily's boisterous attempts to jump up. She moved to help her but Chibs stepped in and picked Emily up in one smooth move, popping her on Nero's better side. Nina nodded. "Thanks. Are we interrupting a business discussion."

"Kinda," Nero said as Emily unfolded a piece of paper and showed him a drawing she had brought for him. "Kind of transaction talk, but it's okay." He winked at Chibs and motioned for him to try the line he had suggested. Chibs swallowed and smiled.

"Your, uh, arse looks great in those jeans."

Nina stared at him and Nero felt himself shrink down beneath the covers, he hadn't quite meant like that. Once the heat had gone down from her ears, she managed to respond.

"Thanks." She fidgeted a little. "They're new."

"Suit you." Chibs smiled, pleased to have managed to deploy Nero's suggestion. Nero tried not to laugh as the two stared at each other like awkward teenagers on a first date. "Have you eaten? Has she?" He motioned towards Emily and Nina shook her head.

"We kind of rushed out," she murmured, pushing her hands into her pockets. "She was quite taken with your little friend Juice this morning."

"Really?" Chibs felt quite disappointed, he wanted Emily to be taken with him. He moved over and sat on the edge of Nero's bed, just near enough to Emily to pique her curiosity. "Hello little one."

"Say hello to Mr Chibs," Nero said encouragingly. Emily blinked up at him.

"Hello Mr Chibs," she said politely. Chibs took her hand and kissed it before doing an exaggerated, princely bow. Emily giggled and his her face in Nero's side shyly.

"You have a daughter, don't you?" Nero asked, trying to encourage the two to talk.

"Aye, my Kerrianne. In Belfast though," he said begrudgingly. "Even when Fiona was here, she'd never bring her. Kept me hooked that way." He shook his head regretfully. "At least that demon's gone."

"She left town?" Nina asked, trying to play it cool. Chibs nodded.

"Aye, not long after you. Business, she said." If only he knew Jax had manhandled her back to Belfast now he no longer needed her. "Haven't heard from her since."

Nina tried to seem disinterested but it was clear to everyone that she was. She played with her lower lip with her fingertip. Chibs rubbed his hand over his hair and looked at Nero, clueless. Nero gestured for him to keep trying, and Emily copied him.

"The canteen here's okay," he offered. "It you haven't eaten. Good coffee, puts hairs on your chest. Not that you want that," he stammered awkwardly. "Just a saying, you know."

"If you're going to pitch it like that," Nina murmured with a little smile. "Emmy, you going to keep Grandpa company?"

"We'll be just fine," Nero said encouragingly. "Go with Mr Chibs."

Chibs put his arm around Nina and guided her out of the room. He walked her down the corridor, desperate to touch her but knowing she'd probably punch him if he did. Instead, he ventured,

"You do look really good in those jeans." Nina rolled her eyes. "You'd never believe you had a daughter, you must have been really working out."

"I have. You should see me naked." She smiled a little as she saw Chibs' eyes widen at just the thought. She tapped his jaw, pushing his mouth shut. "Don't get too excited, Prez." She tapped his badge, the one she had stitched on for him, and Chibs felt his heart skip a beat at the playful look in her eyes.

Taking a chance as they passed a storage cupboard, Chibs tested the handle and whisked Nina in there. She squealed and he pushed his hand against her mouth as he fumbled for a light switch to reveal the little room, packed with laundered sheets and hospital gowns. Nina scowled at him as he slowly let go of her.

"I miss you." He didn't know how else to start, it was all that he had and he needed her to know. "I was a stupid shite when you left and I tried to find you after but you were gone. Your Da wouldn't give me a goddamn thing." He pinched his nose as he looked at her in the dim, swinging light above them. "I should never have threatened you, or her." He looked towards the hall. "Nina, she's beautiful. Your little girl is beautiful."

Nina didn't speak, she simply looked down bashfully and shifted from one foot to another in her heels. Chibs tilted her head up so he could look in her eye, stooping a little. The urge to kiss her was overwhelming but he was pushing it as it was.

"I was going to tell you, that night. I was going to tell you to keep it, her. That I wanted to be with you anyway, that we would make that work, however complicated it was. Then Gemma, she let it slip about Tig and..." He was shaking his head, he had been so regretful. "My suspicions got away with me, I thought you had lied when I should have known you were protecting me. I was just an idiot." He cupped her face in his hands and stared at her pleadingly. "Nina, I'm sorry. I, just, I fucking love you."

Nina's hand fell against his cheek in a hard slap. Chibs yelped and pressed his palm to the spot which she had smacked, and Nina stood up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips against him hard. They felt soft against his own and Chibs murmured with longing, she felt as perfect as ever on him. He didn't dare put his hands on her whimpered softly as she took a step back from him.

"Don't you ever distrust me again," she said sternly. "Ever." Chibs nodded and leaned into her, pressing her to the wall as he sought another kiss. His fingers tangled in her hair in his eagerness to taste her on his tongue, his whole body needed to feel connected her in case this was some sort of dream.

"I swear," he whispered. "Ever."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Hello lovelies! Our favourite asshole is back and scheming worse than ever before... Please forgive me for any fluffing of legalities over the next couple of chapters, I'm British so I'm not 100% on my California State law but I'm working mostly from what I see on TV - so please humour me!**

**I know this is a bit of a shorter chapter but it's just to set a few things in motion for the next part... Enjoy, can't wait to hear what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Hey brother." Clay patted Tig's shoulder as he came to join him out on the picnic tables by the club. "How are you?"<p>

Tig was smiling from ear to ear as Juice dipped away into the building. He nodded and reached for a drag of Clay's cigarette. "Good. Real good." Clay could see he was happy, it was sweet and very un-Tiglike. He laughed.

"Mommy dearest treating you good?"

Tig shrugged it away the tease. "All above board, man, we're just friends right now." Clay didn't look convinced, not even a little bit, and Tig smiled. "Yeah, yeah, I know, the great Alex Trager is friends with a woman."

"Not just any woman," Clay corrected. "Not like your relationship is, you know, normal." God, the shit that had gone down between them. Between the rape and the brothel, it was insane that she would even talk to him.

Tig gave him a goofy smile as he leaned shyly on his hand. "We're finding our way," he said softly. "And Emily, Jesus, I'd do anything for that little girl, Clay, she's my everything." He proudly pulled out his phone and showed Clay a picture of Emily on Nina's lap, covered in pasta sauce and giggling. Clay wasn't all that interested but he could see the passion in Tig's face.

"I gotta talk to you about something," Clay murmured, handing the phone back. "It's about Jax."

Tig frowned as he put the thing back in his pocket. "What about him? VP okay?" After a second he smirked. "If he wants to set Abel up with Em, he can ask me himself."

Clay rolled his eyes, Tig was giddy with excitement over his girl and it was both adorable and disgusting at the same time. "It's about Em, that's for sure." Tig gritted his teeth and was about to ask when Clay motioned for him to be quiet as Jax came out of the clubhouse. He eyed them both and Clay gave Tig a flick to keep his silence.

"Just got off the phone with Chibs," he said, tugging at that patch of hair beneath his lip. "He's pulled out of the run tonight, got a date, Nero's kid." He skimmed straight over it, knowing it would bother Tig immensely. "You guys still on?"

Clay nodded. "Guns?" Jax tipped his head.

"Pick up the coke on the way back. Easy job." He tapped Clay's knuckles, he could see they were slightly more swollen than usual. "You want to do the van tonight?"

"I'll team," Tig said, bumping Clay's shoulder. "No worries, brother, we can pick up our chat later?"

Eager to isolate them from each other, Jax motioned to Tig to follow him. "You, Juice and Hap, I need you to go swing over to see the Grim Bastards. Put in some face time, make sure they know we're here." Tig nodded and rested a hand on Jax.

"Sure. Hey, what was that about Chibs? And Nina?"

Jax smiled a little, it was so easy to have Tig eating out of his palm. "Think they're hooking up again. Old brogue charm," he joked, nudging Tig. "Don't worry, man, I'm sure she'll still let you see Emily."

He motioned towards the bikes where Juice and Happy were already getting ready to go. He could tell Tig was suitably distracted now, it was what he needed to keep him from Clay. Jax watched, rubbing his palms together as the three took off and the elder Son slunk back towards the garage.

Jax hadn't considered that Clay might have an attack of conscience. He kicked himself for being so stupid, of course he might. He bit at his nail for a moment, if Clay had told Tig anything - or if he intended to mention Galen - Jax would never get his seat back.

Dipping out of the way, Jax thought over his play. It was risky, sure, but he was positive that it was worth it. Pulling out his burner, he dialled the number and waited for it to ring.

"Roosevelt."

Jax smiled. "Howdy, Sheriff," he murmured smugly. "How are you?"

"Surprised to hear from you, that's for sure," Roosevelt said, furrowing his eyebrows as he thought about it. "Do you need something?"

"Actually, I have something for you," Jax smirked. "And you're going to love it."

Within an hour, the two met at a quiet spot off the highway towards the docks. Roosevelt leaned on the bonnet of his car with his sunglasses on, looking suspiciously over them as Jax approached him. Jax held out his hand and Roosevelt hesitantly took it.

"What do you want?"

Jax looked around. "To give you a little tip," he said. "Meant to be a Niner drug shipment coming back through Stockton tonight. Barricade Road. Black truck." Roosevelt stared at him and Jax shrugged. "We're supposed to run protection, I can get you a little leeway to intercept."

Roosevelt scowled. "And why would you do that?"

"Couple of changes going on, you know I like to stay ahead of the game." Jax grinned, he could get everything moving with Tig and Clay out of the way for a couple of days, and his move was sure to show Clay exactly who was pulling the strings. "Black and Sons aren't exactly seeing eye to eye."

"You never do," Eli chuckled darkly. "Coke haul? Enough to convict?"

Jax winked. "At least enough for a trip to hold," he teased. "I'll get you the details in the next hour." He grinned, his charming little smile, and tipped an imaginary hat. "And you're welcome."

Without any further explanation, he got back onto his Harley and shot off, leaving Roosevelt feeling confused and determined.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - You know it's Saturday, which means it's double-post day! Have a bit of romantic Gaelic-speaking Chibs... and a double-cross that's going to get your blood boiling! Get vocal, because Jax is at risk of being in some serious trouble and only you guys can save him ;-)**

* * *

><p>Chibs caressed Nina's cheek as he leaned over the table in the ice cream shop. His thumb rubbed gently over her, he could barely believe she was truly sitting there opposite him in the empty shop. Emily was amused as she sat in a high chair, ploughing through an ice cream and making a mess, and Nina seemed content just leaving her be.<p>

"I missed you," she admitted softly, blinking up at him in the low light. It was dark out, there was only one soft fluorescent strip light on above the serving area and the warm light made Chibs look gentler, younger. His lips twitched as he smiled.

"Aye, and I you," he said, touching her nose gently with his thumb. She smiled and closed her eyes again, wanting the whole world to stop just there for them. "There's no one else, it's just you."

She giggled a little. She took a spoonful of ice cream and fed it to him. Chibs licked it clean and returned the favour before glancing over at Emily.

"How are you getting on there, banphrionsa?" He picked up a napkin and wiped some sauce from her face. "She'll be awake for hours now."

"Just needs a ten minute run around," Nina suggested. "Then she'll be exhausted, it's just her way. She crashes out and snores like a little thunderstorm, it's adorable."

Chibs thought on it for a moment and then stood up. "There's somewhere we could go," he suggested. "It'll be quiet, private. She can gad about, tire herself out."

He dumped the dirty dishes on the counter for Chuckie to clean up in the morning and swung Emily up into his arms. She ran her fingers over the scars on his face and pouted, kissing them softly.

"Are you hurt?" she asked as she touched him. Chibs laughed and cuddled her as he looked at Nina. He felt like he was hurting, for a long, long time, but now he was sure feeling better.

"I'm healing, sweetheart," he whispered, pressing his lips to her temple as he reached for Nina. She blushed as he walked out with her, pulling the door as he went to her car.

Abandoning his bike, he drove her around the block towards a playground. It was usually busy but most people never ventured there after dark, despite it being well lit and relatively safe. Chibs strode ahead, shooing a few Mexican kids away at just the sight of his cut, and led Nina to the roundabout. Emily squealed as Nina held her and Chibs ran around the edge, giving it momentum before he galloped up to join them. He crashed against Nina as he jumped up, crushing her against the bar as he kissed her hungrily. Emily clapped happily to see her mother smiling, she looked content and this man was doing that to her.

"Everything tonight, it's just right," Chibs murmured as he drew apart from her. The whole world was spinning even though it felt like it had stopped still in this moment. "I'm sorry we wasted a second of this, but I swear, I'll find a way to make it up."

* * *

><p>"Saddle up," Jax said, motioning to Tig and Clay. "Long drive, you guys better get intimate."<p>

Tig grinned as he hopped up into the driver's seat and Clay lumbered up beside him as Jax motioned to the prospects loading up the van.

"That one," he said, nodding to an unmarked truck off to the side. "Shift what we've got into there."

One young guy, a little nervous, scrappy kid called Snag, fidgeted. "Why? I thought it was this one."

Jax glowered at him and he shied down nervously, quickly beginning to unpack what he had already moved straight into the other truck. Tig and Clay were too busy talking to even notice as Jax pulled a small little brown-wrapped package and put it into the empty back of the van. With a smile, he patted it and swung the door shut, tapping it twice to let the others know they should get ready to go. He tossed the last of the shipment into the back of the extra truck and nodded to Snag.

"Drive it, straight back, ahead of the club," he instructed. "Don't stop, don't move, right to the dock like we're meant to. Alvarez'll meet you and get it out."

Snag nodded and bounced behind. Jax looked up, checking Tig had started the engine and he walked over to the bathrooms of the warehouse. Knocking the wall, he called,

"Come on, Hap, time to go, make her swallow."

He heard the usual grunt, Happy always liked to hold on until the last second, no matter how torturous it was. The scrape of zippers and a slap of the girl's ass let Jax know he was ready just as Happy barrelled out.

"All done, just you and me on bikes," Jax nodded. "Juice'll join us five miles down. Just don't stop."

Happy nodded and adjusted his pants as he climbed back on his bike. Jax revved his engine and gave the sign to go.

He kept his eyes open for the police cars, he expected them within the first two miles. He motioned for Happy to keep tight to him, and watched as the loaded truck slipped ahead as instructed. Happy glanced over but Jax gave him a thumbs up and he nodded, continuing on his way.

Roosevelt saw the perfect point to intersect. The police cars came squealing out from the sides and slammed their breaks in front of the black van. Clay felt his heart pause as he saw Jax and Happy continue on, and looked at Tig.

"Oh, shit."

Tig had to break, he had no option, and as much as Clay wanted to go at these cops with guns, he knew he couldn't. He groaned and motioned for Tig to get out.

"Hands on your head!" Roosevelt instructed. Mortified, both Sons did as they were told and a couple of rough police officials patted them down, pulling their weapons in an instant. Eli smiled, the tip was good. He paced leisurely around the van, excited to see what he might have found. This was better than Niners, much better. Sons were worthy of real brownie points in the station.

Tig watched fearfully. That much coke, he was going down. The heroin too, he was done. It would be the rest of his life in Stockton, with his priors he was sure of it. As Roosevelt swung the door back, Clay looked away shamefully but Eli swore loudly.

"Fucking joke." He kicked the floor in annoyance. Tig stared at the empty van, there was one simple parcel sitting there in the whole of the back. He looked at Clay, who had dared to look now. They'd been had.

Eli leaned over, picking up the package and fingering it. Jax was a goddamn asshole, it was enough coke to hold Clay and maybe convict Tig, but it was nothing on what he had hoped. He rubbed his hand over his face, he had been inadvertently roped into internal SAMCRO beef.

"Take them in," he said quietly, glancing at one of the younger officers. "Their lawyer'll be at the station before you will." He gave Tig a smile. "I know Lowen's good, but I think you're in trouble."

Each Son was bumbled into a separate car. Tig looked at Clay desperately as his vehicle pulled away, and Clay cursed as Roosevelt slipped into the front of his car.

"It was Jax, wasn't it?" he murmured. Eli smiled.

"And why would he do that?" he asked with a casual smile. Clay cracked his knuckles.

"Because he wanted to teach me a lesson," he said. "You don't have to say anything. I already know." He rubbed his jaw as they started to move. "Just, don't tell Trager, if he's going inside. You leave shit to me, I'll deal with it and try and keep you out of it."

Roosevelt knew an offer like that was significant. He nodded, catching Clay's eye in the mirror. They both knew what would happen if Tig knew before he went inside, he would be murderous by the time he came out and neither Jax nor his family would be safe.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Oh, how a lovely night can descend into a complete and utter mess...! Jax is up to no good, and it's getting really bad. Start getting your ideas for comeuppance in on a postcard, kids, because it's gonna hurt like hell when it happens...!**

* * *

><p>"You were right."<p>

Nina winked one eye open as she stood crushed against Chibs' chest as they leaned against her car in the darkness. Chibs motioned behind him through the window to Emily, who lay, passed out with exhaustion, in her little car seat. Her feet were splayed disgracefully in both directions and her snores, small as they were, could be heard even through the closed door. Nina couldn't help but laugh at her daughter and Chibs squeezed her tighter. Her giggle echoed through the silent park as he drew her against him and lifted her, turning her around as he seated her on the bonnet and pushed her legs apart to press his torso to her.

"So what happens now?" Nina asked softly. Her hands rested on the buckle of Chibs' belt, he growled as he thought on what he really might like to do. He allowed his fingertips to sneak up her thigh and Nina tapped them away. "Not like that. I meant with us."

"Me too," Chibs teased as he tried again but she knocked him back a second time. He pouted petulantly and pressed a possessive kiss on her mouth instead, holding the arch of her lower back so she couldn't get too far from him. Nina tugged at the collar of his shirt as their tongues pushed together and she ran her fingers into his hair as they separated.

"Seriously, though," she whispered. "Does it all, you know, fall back into place? Us?"

Chibs rested his hands on her knees gently and tickled behind her legs to try and relax her. "I know you need to trust me, Nina. I swear, forget everything bad that happened. You and me, it's plain sailing, all of that shite is done." He sucked on her lower lip playfully. "Come on, I can even take you to the clubhouse right now. Guest of honour."

Nina gave Chibs a smack and he grinned, whisking her up and spinning her around before allowing her to slip down his body. He squeezed her ass as he dropped her down and pulled the car door open for her. She gave him an innocent kiss as she slipped into her seat and Chibs jogged around the car to drive.

It didn't take them long back to the club but what they saw did not fill either of them with hope for a good end to the evening. Half a dozen police cars were out on the front, and Chibs felt his heart sink.

"Shite." He glanced behind him at Emily. "I need you to get out of here, get straight home. I'll send one of the boys to you as soon as I can. Just go."

Nina ran her hand over his cheek. "Is everything okay?" Chibs was sure it wasn't, cops on a drug run night only meant one thing, they had been caught. He smiled and toyed with her hair.

"Of course," he said. "It'll all be fine, love. Get back to Tig's, someone'll be with you in fifteen, max."

He slipped out of the car and watched as Nina clambered over to the other side and drove away. He sighed, running his hands through his hair, and paced up the lot. Bobby caught up with him quickly, whispering in a low voice.

"Shit's hit the fan, brother." He looked panicked. "Roosevelt pulled over the van. Snap decision made Jax load differently, it's just a bit but Tig's got possession priors coming out of his ass. He's gonna get time."

Chibs couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Jesus Christ, I leave you guys for a few hours. Did we deliver?" Bobby nodded. "At least we've got that."

"They're going to question you, where you've been," Bobby informed him. "Clay's being held, Lowen can get him out but they haven't even set bail on Tig."

Chibs nodded slowly and patted Bobby's arm. "Get someone to Tig's, have them stay with Nina and the girl."

Bobby moved away and went to task Happy with that particular job. Happy set off in an instant as Chibs came into the club to see Juice, Jax, Rat and Quinn all conferring quietly. The prospect, Snag, was running beers across to them. Jax stood instantly and offered Chibs his hand.

"We got lucky, brother," he said. "Just had this bad feeling, had everything switched. Idiot prospect left one block behind," he added, tossing an empty bottle at the kid. Snag ducked behind the bar and grabbed a brush to clean up the broken glass.

"Did they know?" Chibs asked, rubbing his jaw. Jax shook his head.

"Didn't get a chance to tell them. Cops got between us before Juice joined the tail. It's bullshit." Jax put his hands in his pockets. "They're keeping them separate, talk about holding Tig at Stockton."

"On his own?" Chibs looked mortified. "That's bullshite, he can't go in there with no protection."

Jax shrugged. "Ope did five alone."

"Things have changed." Chibs pinched his nose. "Pope won't get us protection for Tig, if anything he'll isolate him and kill him. He can't go to county." He thought about it for a moment. "I'll reach out to Nero, Alvarez, see if we can get some brown support."

The others nodded. Jax tried to hide his smile, this was all falling into place. He patted Chibs' arm as he walked away and headed out to his bike. He had a meeting to make and he wasn't about to be late.

* * *

><p>Galen stood, fiddling with his shirt sleeves as he waited impatiently for Jax. His cohort of Irishmen were all mucking about as they passed the time, but the second they heard the Harley in the distance, they fell into line.<p>

Jax climbed off his bike and tossed his helmet down on the seat. He held out his hand to Galen, who shook it with a morbid sense of curiosity as he saw the Vice President alone.

"Just you?" he frowned. "What are you up to, Jackson?"

"Just clearing up some loose ends," Jax shrugged with a cool smile. "You know me, I like to make sure things are tidy."

"You like to make sure you're in top," Galen corrected. He laughed as he looked around at the others. "Don't worry, I do too. No Chibs tonight?"

Jax motioned for Galen to take a step away with him. Galen nodded to the others as he paced away with Jax, and Jax leaned close as he lit a cigarette and paused just far enough away that they could no longer be heard.

"You and me have always been straight with each other," he said quietly. "Trade between Sons and IRA was always good when we worked together."

"Aye," Galen nodded. "It's slower now but the traffic's still steady."

"I want to increase it," Jax said. "All of it. But that's my choice, not Chibs'. I got a deal on the table, channeling more hardware through black distribution. But it's my deal, not his." He smiled. "More money, and lots of it. Fund your cause, the Kings'll love it."

Galen nodded slowly. "What do you need?"

Jax smiled, these Irish pricks were always eating out of his hand when mentioned their damn cause. "There's this girl, Nina Padilla. Latina, an OG's kid, hooked up with Chibs. Has a daughter, thought you could maybe show her your neck of the woods for a while."

Galen laughed at that. "Aye, we are good at that, as you know." Jax felt the bile burn in his stomach, losing Abel had almost killed him but he didn't care to spare Nina the same pain.

"Take her for a couple of weeks, then demand Chibs steps down in exchange for her return. You want to restore the old order, deal with me." He took a drag. "No way Chibs won't do it."

"Any untoward distractions?" Galen asked with a frown. "Kid's father?"

"Stockton," Jax answered bluntly. "Won't be out until she's back, he won't be a problem. The OG's in St Thomas, won't be an issue." He extended his hand to Galen. "We can all win here. You know as well as I do Chibs is much better in the ranks than at the head."

Galen pulled a face and then nodded, shaking Jax's hand. "Where's the girl? Got a plane on its way back tonight. I can take her."

"Tig Trager's," Jax said. He scribbled the address on a piece of paper from his pocket. "The Mom is an easy target, pretty little thing. Easy enough to knock out." He smirked. "I've done it before."

Galen nodded and handed the paper over to Connor with a low, whispered message. Connor grinned and motioned for a couple of the lads to leave with him. Jax watched them go and Galen looked at him for a long moment.

"You missing that patch that much, boy?" he asked. Jax smirked as he finished his cigarette and walked back towards his bike, flicking the butt away.

"Like you wouldn't believe."


	11. Chapter 11

Nina opened the door on the chain as Tig had often advised her to. The sight of Happy eyeballing her with his usual slightly-unsettling gaze made her feel considerably more relaxed as she let him in. He paused to give her a squeeze as he looked around the apartment.

"I guess you got stuck with babysitting?" Nina teased as she pulled out a couple of beers and passed one to Happy. He accepted it and took a small sip.

"I don't mind." He looked over her carefully as she stood in her dressing gown and then around the place. "Where is she?"

"Tig's bed," Nina said, pointing through. "She won't sleep in the spare room any more, not since he let her go in there. Little madam," she added with a chuckle. "She's pretty much passed out."

Happy nodded. He flared his nostrils a little as he pulled one of his guns from his belt and put it on the kitchen table. Nina felt her ears flush with heat as she saw it.

"Is it that bad?" she whispered. Happy's lip twitched, it had the potential. Someone had let something slip to the cops, that meant someone could be looking for retribution and he didn't fancy his chances.

"Could be. Can you shoot?"

Nina laughed. "You know who my Daddy is, right? Yes, I can shoot." She picked up the gun and showed him her stance, Happy nodded approvingly before she put the gun down again.

"We should sit with her," Happy commanded stonily. "All in one room."

Nina hesitated, his tone was making her feel more anxious. "When will Tig be back?" she asked as she led him to the bedroom. Happy paced around it like an animal, sussing out his territory as Nina settled on the edge of the bed beside Emily.

"Not sure, could be a while." He didn't have the heart to tell her he had no idea, that he could be facing time. Nobody liked telling the women that. He flicked up the gap in the blind and had a look out, everything seemed still.

Nina could sense that he was hiding something. She stood and rested her hand on his upper arm gently. "Happy, what's happened?" she asked, her eyes nervously searching his face. "Am I in trouble?"

Happy smiled a little and shook his head. "You're fine," he said, patting her. "Just keeping an eye on you guys, that's all."

They sat for half an hour in silence. Happy kept looking over at Emily, fascinated by the tiny person in Tig's old, carved-oak bed. Every few moments, his eyes would flick across to Nina to see her lying in her nightdress, still awake, still worrying.

"You got more beer?" he asked. Nina nodded and started to get up but Happy waved her down. "I can get it."

"Don't be silly," she said, standing. "Guest in my house, I can get you a drink. I'll be sixty seconds."

She slipped on her little feathery mules and paced through to the kitchen. She barely heard Connor behind her as she bent down to the fridge to get another couple of cold ones, but the second she stood up, his arm was tight around her neck and his hand clamped against her mouth.

"He was right, you are a pretty little thing," he chuckled, his sweaty hands making Nina feel sick. How hadn't they heard him? "Maybe next time I'll borrow you too."

As he started to walk her towards the bedroom, Nina shot her elbow back into his chest. Connor grunted from the impact as Nina tried to reach for the gun on the table. Her fingers missed it, just, and it clattered to the floor. Connor gave her a smack and sent her careering against the counter with a cry. He snatched up a kitchen knife and pulled it tight to her throat as Happy came through, his gun raised and the safety unlocked.

"Let her go," he demanded, making a move toward the gun on the ground but Connor reached for it with his foot, giving it a kick into the corner.

"What are you going to do, shoot me?" He chuckled as he dragged the knife tighter to Nina's throat. Happy could already see the droplets of blood running against the metal. "Put the gun down, or I will kill her."

Happy stared at him, unflinching. "The cops on the run, that was your little game?"

Connor laughed, Jax really was pulling out all the stops. "Looks like you've got more enemies than just me, friend," he smirked. Nina clasped her nails into his arm, digging them in roughly as she tried to pull away but Connor squeezed her ribs painfully, cracking one beneath his palm as he held onto her. She gasped in pain at the sound of the bone crunching in his grip, taking a ragged breath as she looked to Happy for help. "I'm just here on business."

He nodded behind Happy and Nina cried out as she saw another stranger in the house, this one holding Emily. Happy swore, he was alone and compromised. There was no way he could protect both of them. He swallowed as he turned the gun on the other Irishman.

"Put her down."

"Or what?" The guy laughed as he adjusted the sleeping toddler in his arms, spreading her body weight against his chest to protect his body. "You gonna shoot me?"

Happy knew he couldn't, any shot he took would hit Emily and he couldn't take that risk. He glanced between the two Irishmen and Nina, who was hyperventilating in a mixture of pain and fear.

"Don't be a hero, Lowman," Connor muttered, motioning for the other man to take Emily out to the front. Nina tried to pull against him to get to her but the knife against her throat pressed harder, making her yelp in pain as she tried to get away. "I'll take good care of her."

"You sick son-of-a-bitch!" Nina shrieked as she slammed her foot furiously down into Connor's. Connor groaned and his hand swung up, dragging the blade across her cheek as Nina charged away from him. Happy had one chance, he took the shot and buried a bullet right between Connor's eyes. Blood spurted from the Irishman's mouth as he collapsed against the counter and slipped down to the floor.

"Emily?"

Happy bolted out the door to see Nina on the grass out front, sobbing as she lay collapsed on her knees. There was no sign of anyone, the Irishman, Emily, nothing.

"Where did she go?" Happy demanded. Nina was shaking her head, barely able to breathe as she tried to put the words together.

"A car... they were... waiting." She pointed in the direction they had gone but Happy couldn't leave her, she was too weak. She stammered, unable to function as he sank to his knees beside her and helped her lean on him, trying to examine the cut on her neck and ease the weight she was placing on her broken rib. "They've taken her, Hap." She wailed in the darkness as he held onto her. "They've got my Emily."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Gosh! Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter, it actually sent me for a bit of a spin but I am really glad it did! I love a mixed bunch, hope this one calms the water a little... Please stick with me, there is good stuff to come and Jax'll get his... hopefully! ;-)**

* * *

><p>"He was going to kill your old lady, brother, I'm sorry."<p>

Happy was on his feet the second Chibs walked into the waiting room. Chibs patted his shoulder, setting him at ease, what else was Happy meant to do? Chibs hadn't sent him for protection, he hadn't really expected any sort of attack, he thought the police might bother Nina but nothing more than that. Nothing like this. He looked around the corridor, at least it was quiet here and he lowered his voice.

"Irish?" Happy nodded and Chibs pinched his nose in frustration. "How many?"

"Two in the house, one out front in a car." Happy swallowed, he was ashamed that he had let it happen. The baby and the beer had been major distractions. "One had Nina, the other the girl. I took the shot as soon as I could, Prez. He'd have had her if I didn't."

Chibs was listening quietly as he rocked back on his heels. "Who'd you take out?"

Happy grimaced. "Connor Malone." He could see Chibs growing pale, Connor had been the Irish contact in California for way too long. He and Chibs had a long history, he could see the conflicting feelings all over Chibs' face. "He had a knife, Chibs, he would have slit her throat worse than he did."

"Aye, I've got you." Chibs crossed himself and looked towards Nina's room as he saw the doctor coming out. He patted Happy's arm as he slipped into the room as quickly as he could before anybody could stop him.

Nina's eyes were red from crying as she looked up at him. Chibs winced as he saw the stitches across her cheek and neck, Happy was right, Connor had gone to town on her with that damn blade. He sat down beside her and took her hand in his as he tried to keep her calm.

"They won't hurt her," he said assuringly. "I've already got a call set up with Galen, they're not going to touch her."

Nina barely spoke, she didn't know what to say. She leaned her head on his shoulder and tried desperately not to cry any more, but a single stream of tears ran from one eye, soaking his shoulder.

"Roosevelt's on his way here," Chibs assured her. "He'll interview you, ask what happened. You just say you don't know, you didn't know the men in the house." She was quiet and he tried to make sure she was listening. "Leave this with SAMCRO, you understand me?"

Her eyes were empty, ghostlike as she looked at him. "Where's Tig?" she whispered. "He needs to know."

Chibs felt his chest grow tight, if Tig knew Emily was missing, he would only land himself in deeper trouble with the police. He shook his head, unsure of what to say.

"Tig got taken in," he said softly. "That's why the police were at the club. Got caught on a run. Drugs, you know he's got priors."

Nina blinked at him in disbelief. "It was a set up," she said instantly. "There's no way he got arrested the night Emily was taken by coincidence, no goddamn way." She stood up and instantly crumbled under the pain from her insides, she whimpered and Chibs eased her to sit back down again.

"Steady, love," he said, pressing her back into place. "What are you saying?"

"Someone's set him up," she said. Her features were set in a hard line, Chibs had never seen her look so fierce and furious. "The run, the drug run. You were meant to do it?"

Chibs nodded. "Aye, except you and I..." He blushed a little. "I handed it off to Jackieboy to deal with so we could have ice cream." Chibs could see her withdrawing and he stood up as his phone began to ring. He motioned for her to remain quiet as he answered.

"Aye?"

"Connor's dead." The words were harsh and angry, it was Galen and he was furious. "Because of you, because of your little taco fling."

Chibs glanced across at Nina and took a few steps away, hoping she couldn't hear. "Where's Emily?" he demanded. "What do you want with her?"

"This was never part of the fucking deal," Galen snarled hatefully. "Double-crossing psychopaths, you set this up. Connor was my man on the ground here, you know how important he was to me."

Chibs felt his heart skip a beat. "Set what up? Galen, the girl, where is she?"

"You sort your shite out with Jax," Galen snapped. "When one of you brings me the other's head, you can have the kid back. I want a dead Son for a dead brother, and you've got three days before the little girl follows in her Ma's whore footsteps. And this time you won't find her."

The line went dead and Chibs felt anger surging through him. This was all bullshit, he wasn't going to be threatened by Galen O'Shea. Nina looked at him expectantly.

"Who was it?" she asked. "Was it them? Do they want money? I can get money, Chibs, however much, I'll find it."

She looked at him pleadingly and he rested his hand on her. "No, love. They mentioned Jax, that's all. They're just ticked off about Connor."

Nina felt her stomach grow bilious at the idea of Jax having a hand in this. "It's him, it's Jax, he's the goddamn devil." She shook her head, however much it hurt. "Chibs, I swear, he's got something to do with this."

Chibs laughed and shook his head. "He wouldn't do that to his own brother," he said firmly. "It's not what we do, Nina."

"He threatened me," she said, her teeth tight. "In the store a couple of days ago, in front of everybody there. He said I'd just be collateral damage, Filip." The more she thought about it, the more certain she was. "Connor, he said something about how someone had told him what I looked like."

"You're jumping to conclusions," Chibs said, shaking his head. He didn't want to believe it, he couldn't. "No, Nina."

"He's a traitor," she said stalwartly. "You have to believe me." She felt her eyes welling up. "I just want my daughter home, safe, that's all."

They both looked up as someone knocked on the door. Jax peeked his head around the edge and gave them both a warm smile, sympathetic and caring as he pushed the door. Nina stared at him but he ignored her accusatory gaze as he crossed to her and took her hand. She moved to snatch it away but he gripped her tighter.

"Thank God you're okay," he said instantly. One hand extended to Chibs, squeezing his shoulder. "I heard what happened." Chibs nodded but Nina remained silent, keeping her guard up: she didn't trust him for a second. "I swear, Nina, we'll find her, wherever she is."

"Irish," Chibs replied shortly. Jax drew his fist to his mouth and took a breath, biting on his thumb to make the tears fill his eyes on demand. Chibs grimaced, thinking it was making Jax remember Abel's kidnapping.

"Brings back bad memories," Jax muttered, blinking his eyes exaggeratedly to make the tears glisten in the light. "But we got Abel home safe, we'll get Emily back."

Nina frowned. "I'll find her myself, thanks, I don't need your help." Chibs squeezed her leg.

"She's just upset," he said by way of explanation to Jax. "Em's her everything. Anything you can pull out, brother." Jax nodded and smiled at Nina with just the smallest hint of cattiness.

"Of course, I'd hate for her to get hurt," he said with a glower in his gaze as he studied Nina for a reaction. "Let me see what I can do."

He stood and started towards the door. Chibs got up and followed him, halting him by the door and lowering his voice as he whispered, "You, uh, spoken to Galen recently?" Jax shook his head.

"No. Think Clay did," he said with a shrug. "Why?"

Chibs pulled at his beard as he thought over it for a moment. "Ah, just some bull he said," he murmured. "His usual shite, don't worry about it. Glad you've got my back, brother, I think I'll need to be with her for a while." Jax smiled.

"No worries, Prez," he grinned. "We take care of each other. It's all for the good of the club, right?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Loyalties are coming to light... It's all about who knows what! Another glitch last night with Chapter 12 (Nina and Chibs at the hospital, Galen's threat) just in case you missed it! S x**

* * *

><p>"Morrow, you're up."<p>

Clay moved his hulking body slowly through the mess room as he heard his name. He had been desperately hoping to catch Tig down here but the guards had been deliberately careful to make sure they had no time together. He slunk through the twisted corridors until he was brought to a halt outside an interview room. Patterson sat inside at the desk, her hands folded neatly on the table.

"It's not like a Son to get caught," she mused with a smile. She gestured for him to sit and Clay dropped down, his cuffed wrists on the table in front of him.

"You didn't catch me doing anything," Clay muttered. "I was set up." Patterson laughed and he sat back in his seat. "I'm a risk taker, you know that. You think I'd get my ass canned for a block of crap?"

No, Patterson was sure he wouldn't. That was why she was so sure he would be angry, that he would want a way out.

"So who do you think would set you up, Mr Morrow?"

He sure didn't think it would be Jax, after all these years. Clay felt his knuckles flexing involuntarily, Jax was playing with fire and he was determined to make sure Tig knew the truth about the deal for his daughter.

"Haven't a clue," he said coldly. "Don't know why, not a lot of people like me."

Patterson smirked and folded her papers away into their envelope. "You better make some friends, then," she said. "Your bail's been posted and you're getting a warning. Thank this... joke of a legal system." She shook her head, she wanted the lot of them locked up but it seemed like a long way away. "Couple more hours and you're out."

Clay smiled as he stood up. "Thanks," he said. Looking over her, he grinned. "You know, if you weren't such a bitch we could probably have a good time."

He walked out, leaving Patterson with her skin crawling. The guard with him gave Clay a rough shove to hurry him along, and Clay grunted as he stumbled forward a couple of steps.

"Now now," he said. "You and your buddies got a bet on?" Clay had been doing this for far too long, he could always tell which guards were the assholes who liked to watch a fight. The guard's lip twitched.

"Maybe," he frowned. "What's it to you?"

"Get me in with Trager and I'll give you a show," Clay said quietly. "I'm out in an hour, you got limited time."

The guard grinned, that would be plenty of time to watch the two pulverise each other. "Brother on brother? What for?"

Clay chuckled. "You leave that with me. Set it up."

Within ten minutes of the return to his cell, the guard came back and motioned for Clay to follow him. Clay went dutifully and found himself in a dank-looking, empty room. He could hear Tig roaring and wrestling with his escort, trying to find out why he was being brought down here. To him, it felt too much like the set up for Opie and he hated it.

Tig snarled as the door was shoved open and he was pushed in to face Clay. "Three minutes," the guard barked. "Then we want one of you unconscious."

"That'll be you," Clay winked as he gave Tig a hefty hug. "Get you in isolation for a few days, buy some time while I sort shit out outside."

"You getting out?" Tig patted his shoulder. "All those fucking priors and warnings, man. I thought I'd be in for life, amount we were hauling."

"Jax switched it."

Clay had had a brief care for Jax and his family but suddenly it was gone. A few hours inside had reminded him that they were in a dog-eat-dog world, and Tig was a far more powerful ally than Jax was. The betrayal had stung Clay too deeply, he was out to protect his brother now and that meant Tig needed to know.

"We're lucky," Tig said, wiping his hands on his orange shirt. "I didn't fancy my chances."

"He set us up," Clay said coldly. "A warning for me, a block for you." Tig looked at him curiously. "I never got to tell you. Jax, he wants the club, he wants that goddamn seat back. He's looking for something to exploit Chibs, I think he's going to go for Emily."

Any excitement in Tig's eyes drained away and his skin went an ashen sort of grey. He wavered for a second on his feet before he let out an almighty roar and punched his fist into the wall. Why was he even surprised? Jax was a liar and a desperate prick. His stomach was full of a hot acid as he started towards the door, he had to get out of there, he had to protect his girl.

"No," Clay said, putting his hand on him. "You have to stay here." He could hear the guards outside the door. "Tiggy, we gotta fight this out in here. You take all that anger and all that hate and you hold onto it. I'll look after Emily, I swear."

"I'll kill him," Tig growled as the door swung back. Clay nodded with a grin, he'd like to see that smug little smile knocked clear off Jax's face.

"No objections here."

Six or seven guards swarmed in, leaning against the walls as they ogled Tig and Clay. Tig watched them carefully, he was already tensing as he saw them all filling the room. Clay shrugged as they entered.

"I promised them a fight for the chat," he shrugged. Tig was already tugging off his orange shirt and tossing it aside, he was ready to tear a new one in pretty much anyone right now. "Remember who needs to be in isolation."

Tig smiled. "Jax Teller, that's who."

He charged at Clay with an almighty force and slammed him roughly against the wall. They both knew they had to put on a show but those two Sons were more in tune with each other than any other pair. They weaved and bobbed around each other, making the guards cheer and jeer while they exacted only the most minimalistic damage.

"You keep him alive," Tig growled as Clay hurled him to the floor. The sweat was already dripping down his torso, mixed with a little blood from his nose. Clay laughed.

"I'll do what I can," he smirked. "Chibs ain't exactly gonna be thrilled."

Tig scrabbled to his feet and swung at Clay, knocking him a step back before he charged up to him. "Anything happens to Emily, I'll kill them all," he said. "You make sure he knows that. Every one of his little blond kids and then Tara, I'll take them all out."

"Finish him!" one of the guards barked. Clay patted Tig's shoulder for a moment.

"I promise."

He hammered Tig's head with all his might and watched as his friend collapsed to the ground, out cold. The guard laughed and whistled for him to step back, nodding.

"Get out of here," he said, giving Clay a shove. "Time to go." He kicked at Tig and motioned to another. "Get this idiot to the infirmary and then single cell until he heals."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Sorry I missed you guys yesterday but I hope this makes up for it. Our villain is up to no good again... with some horrible consequences.**

* * *

><p>Nero looked forlornly out of the window, he was bored out of his mind and he wanted to go home but he knew he had another week of recovery to do at Saint Thomas. Not that he wasn't already trying to get up and move about, much to the nurses' annoyance.<p>

The light sound of someone knocking broke him from his longing and he beamed as he saw Nina slip into the room. His joyous expression soon dissolved as he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"What's happened?" he said instantly. Her lip twitched, she had been determined not to say anything but it was near impossible when he asked so directly. Seeing her welling up made him want to get up but she moved to his side quickly.

"Someone's taken Emily." Nina was trying to keep it together as she spoke. "Daddy, she's gone."

Nero's eyes flickered as they roamed over her, he could see the cut on her neck and noticed her hospital admission tag. "Who?"

Nina knew how important it was to give him every detail she had. She stumbled through the story as clearly as she could, breaking down as she spoke. Nero held her hand tightly as she told him everything. He could feel the anger growing within him as she mentioned her suspicions about Jax.

"Daddy, Chibs doesn't believe me," she whispered. It was the straw that broke her back, she suddenly struggled to breathe. "I know it was years ago but Jax caused all of those problems before. I swear it's him."

"Probably," Nero said with a nod. "I know you wouldn't say it if you weren't sure."

Nina was trying to keep her cool as she spoke. "What if something happens to her?" she murmured. "She's all I have, Daddy."

"Nothing's going to happen to her," Nero said clearly. "I'll reach out to Alvarez, get word from Tig inside. You leave this with me, babygirl, you know I'll fix it." He rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb, wishing he could do more but knowing his hands were tied stuck in this place. He tilted her head up, looking at the stitches in her neck. "Who did that?"

"Irishman," she murmured. "Happy killed him."

Nero grimaced. "Lucky guy," he chuckled. "Because I'd have made it hurt." She knew that, it was why she'd come to him. She leaned against him, trying to find comfort as he kissed her head gently. "They won't hurt her, Nina, she's valuable. The Irish will want something for her to be returned, she'll be okay."

"I'll give them anything," she said assertively. "Just tell me what. Can you ask them?"

Nero shook his head. "That relationship's not open to me, little mama," he said. "That's SAMCRO territory. Chibs, he should be on that. Or Clay."

Nina nodded, Clay could be her answer. "He was picked up with Tig," she explained. "But he should get out today, Chibs said. I'll ask him." She smiled a little. "Although it's not exactly like he's a big fan of Padillas."

Nero laughed at that, at least she was making jokes. "Yeah, that Gemma thing probably didn't put him on side." He nudged her. "Try him, him and Jax have never really seen eye-to-eye, maybe he can give you something."

Nina nodded as he rubbed his thumb along her knuckles constantly. Nero knew just how to relax her, even when they had been apart for so long, he was instinctively her father when she needed him most.

"Chibs, he'll be trying to keep the peace," Nero said gently, trying to encourage her to sort things out with him. He'd much rather Nina was in Filip Telford's protection than the volatile Tig Trager's. He tapped his temple. "Sometimes it takes him a little longer to see the bad, you know? Trusts with his heart."

"Well he's making a bad call," Nina said, shaking her head. Nero sighed.

"I know." He gave her a smile. "You talk to Clay, I'll get to Marcus. We'll sort it out, I promise."

* * *

><p>Jax was feeling desperate as he paced anxiously in Clay's house. He rubbed his hands together, keeping a steady eye outside as he waited for the police escort to arrive back. This was a big decision, one of the biggest he had ever made, but there was no doubt about it, it had to be done if was going to keep his nose clean.<p>

He could lie to Chibs about Galen. If it all worked out, they would probably kill each other anyway and he could have seat back with no issues at all. He pulled out his phone as he heard Clay's Harley out the front and dialled Tara.

"Can you come to Clay's?" he asked as footsteps crunched up the drive. "Twenty minutes?"

He could hear Tara talking to Abel before she murmured, "Sure, I'm just leaving the boys with Gemma. Everything okay?"

Jax smiled. "Just peachy, baby." He hung up just as Clay walked in the door. He looked over Jax with suspicion as he kicked the door shut in the face of the police officer. Jax wrinkled his nose as he saw the bruises on Clay's face. "You had fun then, brother?"

Clay ground his back teeth together as he looked over Jax and moved slowly across to the fridge. He pulled out a drink and motioned to Jax for one, but he declined. Clay shrugged.

"You come to my house, no hugs and kisses and refuse my beer?" He chuckled. "I piss you off that bad?"

"You wanted to," Jax said coolly. He rested his hands on the buckle of his belt. "I know what you were going to do. Rat, like a little kid." He shook his head. "Where's the trust, brother?"

Clay pursed his lips. "Us at the top of the table, undemocratically. Didn't sit right with me. Using a kid to do it? That ain't how we do shit. Like a couple of women." He was serious, Jax could see that. He tugged at his beard for a moment. "What is it with you and this girl? You got a hard on for her or something?"

Jax laughed and looked down at his feet. Nina had been trouble since the second she arrived, he should have just killed her in the first place but she was making things worse and worse. "Enchiladas aren't my thing," he muttered.

Clay smirked and took a long sip of his beer. "Milk white pussy more your flavour, huh?"

Jax could feel his ears prickling. He steadied himself against the couch and looked at Clay steadily. "Did you tell Tig?"

He was blunt, he needed to know. Clay knew what he was asking but he shook his head. "Kept us isolated, they're shipping him to county tomorrow. Didn't get a chance to see him." He smiled. "Or fill him in, if that's what you're worried about."

That was all Jax needed to know. Without hesitation, he snatched his gun from the small of his back, silencer attached, and shot Clay in the chest. The blood spurted out as Jax shot again and again, his neck, his head, until Clay's hulking corpse fell flat to the ground, his face smacking against the polished wooden floor. The dark red blood started to pool across the boards and Jax sighed as he watched it, closing his eyes for a moment before making his way across the room. He reached up into the cupboard for one of Clay's handguns.

"Sorry, brother."

Tara knocked lightly and, finding the door unlocked, slipped inside. She gasped as she saw Clay on the ground, dead, and Jax motioned for her to be silent. She clamped a hand to her mouth in horror.

"He was going to kill me," he said instantly. He waved the handgun in his grip. "I had to."

Tara felt like she was going to be sick as Clay's cold eyes stared at her, wide and open. She could see the bruises on his face from the fight with Tig and presumed Jax had administered them. She stammered to say something, but Jax had already moved back to her side, cuddling her close.

"I knew something was up, it's why I called you," he lied. "But I need your help." He brushed her hair back from her face. "The guys, there's going to be questions if he didn't get a shot off, Tara. I need you to help me make it clearer."

He was offering her the gun and Tara stared at him with wide, confused eyes. "Are you crazy?"

"Nina has some theory about me going after her kid," he said firmly. "But it was Clay. He was going to kill me and then frame all that shit about her disappearing on me, he had some crazy deal with the Irish to run the gun distribution. This is the only way we can protect our family, Tara."

Every word was untrue, but it was perfect. Tara could feel her defensive instincts coming into play. She took the gun Jax offered her. He turned around and pointed to his upper left shoulder.

"Just here," he said, tapping the spot. "Just one shot here, they'll never believe me if I tell them what happened, he isolated me deliberately. We struggled but I had no choice, it was him or me. It's got to be clear. Please," he added in a whisper. "I don't want anyone hurting our boys in some sort of retaliation for something I didn't do."

She didn't need any more convincing. Taking a few steps back, she held her arms straight and took the shot. Jax grunted with the impact but took it, steadying himself against the wall, the searing pain in his shoulder was one he would have to deal with to protect his lie. Tara's hands were shaking as she dropped the gun on the counter, he could see she looked weak, the pressure of the situation had forced her hand and now she was confused. Jax picked up the weapon and wiped it down before he bent low and put it in Clay's hands, pressing a fresh set of prints onto it.

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing Tara passionately. "We did the right thing." He looked down at Clay in disgust. The lie was safe, Jax thought that Tig didn't know and now Clay was dead, it would never come out. "I swear, we'll be safe now."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - This chapter is made up of a set of small vignettes. Think of it as a Kurt Sutter-esque montage at the end of an episode… but with lots of talking. Enjoy… ;)**

* * *

><p>Nina dreaded the thought of going back to Tig's place alone. She opened the door and looked around, every single little bit of the place made her think of either Emily or Tig or, even worse, both of them at the same time. She felt crushed as she stood at the kitchen table, thinking back on just a couple of days before when they had all been together, having dinner, laughing and enjoying themselves as a mixed-up little family.<p>

She dropped down into one seat and stared at the kitchen absently. She had refused Chibs' insistence for an escort back to the house, but she was pretty sure Rat had tailed her back anyway. She didn't bother looking out, Chibs was a stickler for protection, especially now, and she didn't doubt that there'd be someone watching the place. Not that it would matter, she sighed. In this town, if somebody wanted something bad enough, they'd find a way to get it. She'd forgotten what it was like, to be at the hands of a lawless mob. It was why she'd run away from home in the first place.

Her phone rang and she looked at it. It was probably Chibs, checking she'd got back. He had had to go home, club business of some sort, he'd been told. She stared at it for a moment before sighing and answering.

"Hey."

"It's me." Tig's voice surprised her and she felt her eyes well up as she heard him speak. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, willing him in the room with her desperately. She could almost feel his hands on her arms, running over her tenderly.

"Alex. Are you okay?"

She could hear Tig smiling, he obviously missed her as much as she did him. "I'm fine, baby, managed to get a burner for a few minutes. I need you to get Emily, Nina, and take her to the clubhouse. Keep her there until-"

Nina felt her throat closing up as he started to speak. "Someone's taken her," she whispered. "A few Irishmen, they came to the house." She looked at the spot where Malone had been shot, it had been cleaned spotless, nobody would ever have known there had been a dead man on the floor. "She's gone, Alex."

Tig could feel his pulse racing as he listened to her. "Jesus." He looked around, he didn't have long enough to tell her everything he knew. "Listen, I need you to come to Stockton then. Via the clubhouse, go there, in chapel, there's a cupboard on the right of the door when you come in. You'll need a key, Bobby's got it, wears it on his chain, you can nab it when he's drunk. Top shelf, back corner, there's a couple of burners. The one with the green stripe on it, I need you to bring it to me."

Nina started to write the notes on the back of her hand in shorthand. "Will they let me in?"

"You've got no record, you'll be fine. Tell them we've got a kid together, it's about her. I'll grease what I can here, get us a private room. One-on-one." He sighed, wishing it was for more than a call to Galen O'Shea. A conjugal would sure make the time inside pass faster. "Put the phone in your bra, panties, whatever, wherever they won't find it on a quick search."

She nodded. "I'll get there as soon as I can," she said softly. "Alex." Her voice broke. "I don't normally get involved in this shit, Daddy never let me. I'm… I'm scared."

"Don't be," Tig murmured. "You gotta step up, Nina. You know this life, you gotta do whatever it takes. Don't trust anyone, just yourself and your instinct, okay?" He could hear her nodding. "We'll get her back, I just need you here so we can talk properly, okay?" He heard a sharp knock on the door, he was out of time. "I love you, baby. I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p>Chibs tossed his keys on the kitchen table as he walked in and his pace slowed as he saw Fiona sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette as she leaned back. He looked at her for a moment before glancing around, looking for some sort of Irish brigade but the house seemed desolate.<p>

"What are you doing here, Fi?"

Fiona tilted her head to the side as she looked at him. "No hello? I've missed you?" She laughed as she stood up and extended her arms to hug him. Chibs hesitantly gave her a small cuddle, patting her back but extricating himself from her quickly.

"Aye, hello," he said uncomfortably. "Why are you here?"

Fiona ignored him as she stubbed out the end of her cigarette in an ashtray on the coffee table. "Seems like that Mexican girl turns up like a bad penny."

Chibs frowned, moving away from her as she tried to touch his arm again. "Could say the same about you," he muttered. "You're back? After you just left last time?" He pulled at his beard. "Timing's interesting." It seemed too convenient for Fiona to just appear in Charming again now Nina was back, especially with Emily missing. He lowered his voice as he repeated his question. "Why are you here?"

Fiona gestured behind him and Chibs twisted around to see Kerrianne leaning shyly in the doorway. She wore a beanie on her long hair and waved at him a little. Chibs' eyes widened and he almost ran to his daughter to be able to hold her. Kerrianne laughed as he wrapped his arms around her slim frame, squeezing her tightly. He kissed her forehead again and again protectively, barely able to believe she was in town.

"I brought our daughter to you," Fiona said. "I thought it was time we tried to sort out a few things. Start again." She sifted through her bag and pulled out some papers. "New passports, new names, identities. We've just managed to get everything clear. Green cards and everything."

Kerrianne smiled and bumped her father with her elbow. "Got on a normal plane and everything, Da," she said. Chibs rubbed his hand over her hair as he looked at her, overwhelmed by his little girl's presence in his home but still cautious.

"Does Galen know you're here?" He looked at Fiona for a long moment and watched as she motioned for Kerrianne to go upstairs to her room. Chibs felt himself groan, the answer was probably no. "Ah Jesus, your timing couldn't be worse. You can't be here, Fi, you're going to make things really, really complicated." He stared at her for a moment. "You know anything about this little girl going missing?"

Of course she knew, Fiona knew every little thing the IRA ever did. She shook her head slowly, looking over Chibs carefully. "Has she got herself in trouble again, Filip? That woman? Distracting you from doing what you're meant to?" She leaned over and ran her finger over the President badge on his chest, but Chibs grabbed her wrist roughly and held her away.

"There's only one person trying to distract me," he spat, his expression growing dark. "I'll only ask you one more time, Fiona. Why are you here?"

"Because you're losing your sense of perspective," Fiona said fiercely. "Jackson had to call me to-"

"Jax?" Chibs stared at her, this woman was a stranger in his home and he hated her. The idea that Jax had brought her here made her suddenly a thousand times even less palatable. Everything Nina had said at the hospital suddenly had a new ring to it. "Since when do you take advice from Jax?" Fiona didn't answer and Chibs started to laugh, shaking his head as he did. "Jesus Christ, it really is him, isn't it?" He started to pick up his keys, he had to get to the club, he had to confront him. "You better be gone by the time I get back, Fi, because you're not welcome here. And as for her…" He looked towards the hall to see Kerrianne sitting on the bottom step. "You stay here, love. You're safer here than anywhere else, especially with this… viper." He leaned into Fiona, pressing a hard finger into her chest. "You take her with you, I'll hunt her down and I'll take her back, even if it's over your dead body. Understood?"

* * *

><p>Jax screwed his eyes tightly shut as Tara drove him to the clubhouse. The pain in his back was sending shivers through him, he ached but there was nothing he could do but swallow down the pain. Tara had been silent, she hadn't asked a single question about any of it but Jax could tell she was playing it over and over in her mind.<p>

"You did the right thing," he assured her softly as he leaned forward in the passenger seat, trying not to get blood on the upholstery. Tara nodded wordlessly. "Clay, he's a goddamn monster, Tara. Our whole family would have been at risk."

She didn't answer as she swung into the lot and parked up as close to the club as she could. Tara got out and ran around the car to help Jax out, he leaned heavily on her as she helped him stand and walked him into the club. Half of the guys were already there, getting into some serious drinking to pass the time. They looked up, half-expecting Clay but surprised to see Jax in such a state.

"What happened to you?" Happy grunted with a frown as he saw Tara hurry to Bobby, asking for the key to the locker. He walked her into chapel and they returned shortly after with a set of supplies as Jax pulled himself up to sit on the pool table.

"Shit hit the goddamn fan," he spat. "Clay shot me." He looked around at the few faces there, Juice, Quinn, Bobby. "He was going to kill me, I had no choice."

Happy's eyes opened wide. "What?" He looked at Bobby. "Where is he?"

"He's dead," Tara said bluntly. "In his house. I was lucky I got there when I did, stopped this from getting any worse," she added, taking Jax's hand and squeezing it supportively. She watched as he pulled his shirt off and Happy passed him a cigarette, studying him silently. Juice stared at them all blankly, not even sure what to say.

"Shit. What happens now?"

Bobby shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "First 9, former President of the original chapter of the Sons of Anarchy takes a shot at the current and ends up dead?" He looked at Jax as Tara set to work on patching his shoulder. "You know that's bad PR. He just got out, Jax."

"He had some deal with Galen," Jax said. "About guns, used Tig's kid as leverage. He was out of his mind, being held pushed him over the edge. He was going to kill me, put it on me, take the table back and hard-line some cash deals directly with the Irish. Sink us back in where we're trying to pull away." He looked around at them, holding court in the way he so loved to. "He was going against everything this club stands for."

It sounded solid and idealistic, but Happy wasn't convinced, something seemed off. He looked at Jax with suspicion but kept his concerns quiet, for now. "We gotta tell Prez," he said loyally. "Clear shit up."

They were muttering quietly between themselves when Nina slipped in the door. She looked at them, they were too engrossed in their conversation to even notice her enter. Taking her chances when she saw them all in the thick of it, she slipped straight into chapel to find the locker Tig had specified wide open. She nervously leaned up on her tiptoes and felt for the phone. She slipped it into her pocket quickly and was about to get out when Happy suddenly walked into chapel, blocking the doorframe. His eyes looked dark and intimidating as he glared at her.

"What are you doing in here?"

Why was she surprised that he had seen her? She fumbled for an answer but Happy wasn't listening as he eyeballed her. Striding over, he ran his hands across her, searching her. Nina swallowed, embarrassed, and he pushed his hand roughly into her jeans as he fished out the phone and held it out to her, waiting for some sort of explanation. Nina felt Tig's words on her shoulders, she snatched it back fiercely and held it away from him.

"I need to get it to Tig," she whispered, her eyes imploring. She wrapped her hand around the phone tightly, her knuckles turning white. "You'll have to kill me to get it back, Hap. I need my daughter home. Chibs might not believe me but that asshole out there had something to do with it. I've got no choice here."

Happy looked at her, impressed by her determination. He looked like he was going to crush her as he stepped forward, his huge form dwarfing hers, but instead he wrapped his arms around her and squashed her tightly in his grip before letting her go. "Go," he whispered. "I'm sorry I let you down. We can find her, just let me know what you need."

Nina nodded, grateful, and Happy walked her out of the building, his huge form shielding her from view as he walked her out to her car. He pulled the door for her and ushered her in to sit before tapping the top and motioning for her to go. Nina smiled and waved as she drove away, too distracted by his affectionate goodbye to even notice Chibs begin to tail her car as she headed towards Stockton.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Oh these two really are a formidable power couple... It's the beginning of the end for Jax Teller...**

* * *

><p>Nina was sure she had never been as nervous as she was standing in the waiting room at Stockton. The two guards in the desk were taking enormous pleasure in staring at her, making her feel tiny as she fiddled with her own fingers, picking at her cuticles anxiously. She was sure the phone was obvious, it felt like she had a giant neon sign flashing above her head, pointing to the little padded pocket of her bra.<p>

"Ms Padilla?"

She smiled brightly, trying to seem as normal as possible. The guard motioned for her to follow him through and led her though the corridor. She could see the way he kept glancing back at her, eyeing her legs extending beneath her skirt and the way she scratched at her wrist fearfully.

"He bought you some private time," the guard said with a smirk. "You look like you'll enjoy that." The words made her cringe, these assholes were something else. She felt like an animal as he pulled the door open and gave her a slap on the ass as he pushed her inside.

Tig looked up from the bed as he heard her. His face, tough and bruised from the fight with Clay, softened in an instant as he sprang off the bed and wrapped his arms around Nina tightly. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck, taking a deep breath, trying to make sure that smell never left him. Nina felt her body cave in his arms, moulding against him longingly.

"Fuck, I've missed you." Tig pressed a kiss on her cheek, just edging towards her lips but knowing better than to push his luck. Nina leaned her head against his, teasing her fingers through his hair. Tig looked at the stitches on her neck and gritted his teeth furiously. "Shit. Irish?"

She nodded. "Happy did everything he could," she said. "He caught me with the phone. Got me out of the club with no questions." Tig smiled, he'd have to buy that man a beer.

He watched as Nina adjusted her shirt and pushed her hand down through the neckline to fish out the phone. He grinned as he saw the curve of her breast move beneath her touch, and she gave him a playful kick.

"It's lonely here," he teased, resting his hand on her hip as she offered him the phone. Nina rolled her eyes and he groaned as he turned the phone on. Scrolling through, he found the number marked for Galen and dialled. His intense eyes focused solely on Nina as he waited for it to ring through.

The click of the call connected and Tig heard a rough Irish voice on the other end of the line. "Aye?"

"Give the phone to Galen, it's Tig Trager." He wasn't messing about, Tig didn't want to waste a second. There was some conferring before Galen took the phone.

"I thought you were inside."

"I am," Tig said, motioning for Nina to lean close so she could hear. "That's how important this is. You've got my little girl, Galen."

Galen laughed a little. "Should have guessed you'd end up with a Mexi whore," he muttered. "Your favourite flavour?"

"I like a bit of salsa," Tig shrugged, winking at Nina. "Come on, Galen, we've known each other too long for this. I'm not gonna fuck around over a kid. Where is she?

Galen sighed. "She's in Belfast. This shite, between Jax and Chibs, it's unsettling the Kings, you know how nervous they get. What's it about?" Nina's eyes grew wide and Tig realised she didn't know half of what he did. He scratched as his throat awkwardly.

"Did Jax give her to you?"

"He set it up," Galen said squarely. "Arranged to take her. He wants to hold her over Chibs' head, make him step down." He paused before he added, "He says he has more buyers."

"If he does, he's not told the club." Tig felt the heat rising in his body, furious. "He's yanking your four-leaf clover, Galen, Jax has got shit."

He could hear Galen's breathing changing as he growled. Tig looked at Nina and took her hand softly. He squeezed it.

"I'm going to make you a deal."

Galen laughed at that. "Last deal I made with a Son ended with Connor Malone in a box. You'll forgive the distrust."

"You can even the score," Tig said coldly. Nina suddenly withdrew her hand, his grip had become phenomenally tight. "I'm going to get you one of Jax Teller's boys. I'll post him to Belfast if I have to, he'll be with you in forty-eight hours. Jax'll come for him, I'll make sure his escort know all about the deal and you can have him. No questions."

Galen was nodding as he listened. "And the girl?"

"You're going to keep my Emily safe," Tig instructed. "Her Mom will come to get her home, she'll be on the next flight to you."

Galen smiled. "Does she want to stay for the show?" Tig snorted with a wry smile.

"I'll ask her," he said. "Make this work, Galen. Clay'll head the escort."

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence on the phone before Galen's voice went quiet. "I think your news is out of date, brother. My intel in Charming says Clay Morrow is dead."

Tig went pale. The phone nearly dropped from his hand as he heard the words uttered so bluntly. He looked at Nina for an answer but she shook her head, she had no idea. Tig stammered for an answer, barely able to speak, and Nina eased the phone from him as she pressured him to sit down.

"We'll sort the escort," she said firmly. "Just, please take care of Emmy. Tell her we love her, okay? I'll be there as soon as I can."

Galen smiled a little. "Leave it with me. Tell Trager I look forward to his delivery."

The phone went dead and Nina closed it. She could see the tears forming in Tig's eyes, she gripped his face softly in her hands and leaned her forehead to his. His irises were a watery sort of aqua as he gazed up at her and she gave him the phone back, the connection of their fingertips making her shiver.

"They were all talking, something serious," she said quietly. "Call Happy, talk to him." Tig was already shaking his head, disbelieving as he fumbled with the phone. He dialled Happy and held the device to his ear.

"Hello."

"Hap, it's me." Tig closed his eyes. "What happened? To Clay?"

Happy's silence told Tig everything he needed to know. A defeated sigh escaped his chest, Clay was his best friend, they had been for a long time, and to know that... he couldn't even finish the thought.

"He went for Jax," Happy said, unconvinced. "Apparently. Shots fired over some deal with the Irish."

Tig almost laughed at that. "Jax is her one with the deal, brother." He swallowed. "Nina'll tell you everything you need to know when she leaves here, but you can't trust him."

Happy nodded, grateful for someone to confirm his suspicions. "I'll wait for her call."

Tig clipped the phone shut and tossed it on the bed, he didn't want to hold it any more, it felt dirty with bad news. Nina stared at him for a moment before she took each of his hands in her own, interlacing her fingers with his. She leaned forward, kissing his nose lovingly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she gazed up at him. "I know he was your friend."

Tig nodded, wiping the tears from his face with his arms, not wanting to let go of her. "Yeah. Yeah, we were good." He didn't want to talk about it, he would save that mourning for a private moment later. "Don't worry about it, baby, at least I got you here with me."

He stood up, his tall body leaning over her and folded his arms around her. Nina leaned her head on his chest, rocking with him for a few quite moments before she looked up at him. With no warning, she reached up onto her tiptoes and kissed his lips tenderly. Tig groaned softly at the sensation, his tongue tickling hers, holding her tighter, and he smiled as her hand roamed to his heart, pressing against it gently as she shied away.

"He'll pay," she murmured. "We'll make him pay, I promise."

Tig smiled at her fierce statement and nodded, tilting her chin up. "Yeah, we will," he said. "We'll get our girl back, and then he'll get his." He rubbed her back for a moment before he let her go, he already felt confused enough with so much news. "Go to Happy, tell him the deal with Galen. He can head the escort, control who knows what when. Then I need you to get to Belfast, SAMBEL'll meet you at the airport, take you to Galen, to Emily."

"What about Jax's boys?" Nina looked at him expectantly. Tig smiled, that one he could take great pleasure in dealing with.

"Don't worry about that," he said. "I'll put the shits up Tara, find a friend to do it. Less you know the better."

Nina bumped against him playfully. "Daddy. He can help. Let me talk to him."

Tig grinned, pinching her cheeks in his hand playfully. "You really are that OG's girl, huh?" He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Fine, Alvarez is good at that shit, Nero'll hand it off to him." He tugged at his beard for a moment, staring absently at the wall. "And Chibs?"

"What about him?" Nina rolled her eyes. "He didn't believe me, Tig. I knew this was on Jax and he didn't trust me."

"Because Emily isn't his," Tig shrugged. "It's not the same to him. She's not his little girl." He stroked her face. "We're going to get her home, and we're going to get me out of here, you understand? And we're going to sort out all this mixed up crazy shit between us because I fucking love you."

Nina giggled at that and Tig sat down on the edge of the bed again, tugging her to him. He rested her on his lap and kissed her once more, perfectly sweet and innocent, and nodded slowly.

"Go. You got a lot of shit to do," he instructed. "Trust Happy, he knows what he's doing." He gave her a squeeze and bounced his knee for her to stand. "And tell him my proxy is yay, he'll know what it means."

Nina nodded, nuzzling him as she hugged him one more time before heading towards the door. Tig called out as she knocked.

"Tell Emily her Dad loves her?"

She smiled and nodded, slow at first but then more certain. "I will," she promised. "I'll bring her home as soon as I can."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - I posted this last night but then removed to make myself wait until morning. Discipline. Sorry for any confusion!**

** There's a double-conversation cliffhanger which I am sure you will enjoy, but until then, hope this helps some of you with your quest for satisJaxtion (see what I did there?!)**

**Thank you all so much for your cheers and comments, they are so awesome. And I will definitely think on a Happy story! I think he is brilliant... There's a nice little dose of him in this chapter to to help with some of those cravings in the meantime...**

**Enjoy! S x**

* * *

><p>Nina closed her eyes for a moment as she counted through the things Tig had told her. Happy was sitting stoney-faced on the couch, listening to every detail and trying to contain the anger brewing inside of him. It hurt, deep inside, to know that his brother had lied to him, to the club. Jax had gone against the code those men believed in and it made Happy furious.<p>

"And he said his proxy would be yes," she said, suddenly remembering. "I don't know what that means, he said when the time comes. You'd know." She tilted her head as she looked at him. "I don't think I want to know."

"No, you don't." Happy stood up. "That's everything?"

"That's everything." Nina looked at him for a moment. "Mayans are already trailing Gemma and the boys, Tara's at the hospital and Jax is at the club." She took a drag of her cigarette as she thought over it all. "I didn't mean for this to get so complicated."

Happy didn't flinch, he simply stared at her. "We all make our own beds. Jax too."

He was insightful, for a man of so few words. Nina nodded, running her hand over her hair as they stood in Tig's kitchen. "What'll happen to him? Jax?" Happy didn't answer. "Will it hurt?"

"Depends," Happy said. "Who gets to him first. He killed a member of his charter, had one's old lady forced into a brothel and another's child kidnapped so he could get back to the head of the table. He's upset a lot of people."

Nina hadn't thought of it like that. She patted his shoulder. "Guess someone's going to get a lot of satisfaction."

"He better hope it's one of his brothers," Happy added. "Irish like it even bloodier than we do." The words sent a chill down her spine and she nodded. Happy gave her a tight smile as he headed to the door. "I can escort you to the airport." She waved her hand.

"No need, I should keep a low profile," she said. "I guess I'll see you in Belfast?"

Happy nodded and pushed a protective kiss on her cheek. "Oh yes you will."

He left and Nina waited until she heard the rumble of his bike departing before she finished packing her bag. She carefully folded Emily's bunny into her clothing, wrapping it safely in with her stuff, before zipping up the holdall and tossing it on her shoulder as she scraped together the cash Tig had told her to pocket from around the house.

She opened the door and held her hand to her chest quickly as she saw Chibs looming in the doorway. He tipped his sunglasses down as he looked at her.

"What were you doing at Stockton?"

Nina's eyes widened. "What? How did you..." Suddenly, her expression grew dark. "Were you following me?"

"I told you to leave this with SAMCRO," Chibs said firmly. She laughed in his face, dropping her bag on the floor.

"And what did you do, huh? Talk to the Irish, find out what was going on?" She crossed her arms defiantly. "Of course you didn't, so I'm dealing with it myself. You don't know your ass from your elbow right now, Filip, and you wouldn't listen to me."

He took a threatening step towards her, backing her against the table. Chibs was getting sick of these women trying to get around him. "All I know is that you've come straight from one Son and spent the next hour with another," he said ominously.

"Seems like I know more about what's going on with your crew than you do." Nina glowered at him. "I bet you don't even know about Clay yet."

Chibs looked at her curiously. "What about him?" Nina laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You really are in the dark, aren't you?" she muttered. "You don't even know one of your own members is dead. Don't you look at your phone?"

Chibs hadn't looked, he had been too obsessed with following her around for the last few hours. He stared at her. "Dead?"

Nina shook her head as she skirted around him and leaned down to grab her bag again. "I don't have time for this," she said bluntly. "I have to catch a flight to go and find my daughter."

Chibs laughed at that, grabbing her arm. "You're not going to Belfast on your own."

"Watch me," she said, her eyes narrowing. "Let go of me, Filip." His grip was growing tighter and she looked down to see his fingertips digging into her skin. "Now."

"Woman alone in Ireland? No, no fucking way. You'll be killed within ten minutes on the road."

"Unless you're coming with me, I suggest you let go of me," Nina scowled, giving him a kick in the shin. Chibs grunted and grabbed her tighter, holding her closer. His eyes roamed across her face, exploring her expression, trying to understand.

"Did you fuck him?" he demanded. "In Stockton?"

Nina glared at him hatefully. "It's none of your business," she muttered. "At least he believes me, at least he trusts that I'm right. And I am right." She could see his eyes glint as she said it. "And you know that now, don't you?"

Chibs took a long breath. "Fiona said-"

"Fiona?" Nina pulled away from him roughly, slamming her palms against his chest. "Why am I not surprised?" She pointed towards the door. "Get out."

When he didn't move, she leaned against him and forcefully pushed him back a few steps. Chibs was surprised by her strength, it took him a moment to realise what she was doing before he rooted himself harder. Nina lashed at him fiercely, trying to get him to get out of her way. Suddenly, without any warning, Chibs gave her a hard slap across the face. His palm connected against her cheek and she yelped, covering the spot in a second with her own hand. Chibs gasped and stepped back quickly, his hands in the air.

"Christ, Nina, I'm so sorry. That was an accident. I didn't mean to-"

She looked back at him, her eyes fuelled with hate. "You're all the same. Get out," she said, her voice low. "Now."

Chibs hesitated but then ducked his head, backing away. "I'm sorry." He felt awful, the look of heartbreak on her face was killing him. "I'm... Jesus, I am so sorry." The way she ignored him was worse than anything she might have said. he swallowed but then nodded and silently walked out, the guilt overwhelming him.

He drove at full speed towards the club and parked up in his spot at the head. Juice was waiting out front for him, smoking a cigarette, and motioned for him to come inside.

"Jax called church," he said. "We've been trying to call you."

"I've been busy," Chibs snapped as he stormed in, annoyed that Jax had issued proceedings in his absence. Everybody was already sitting in place, he frowned as he looked at the smug look on Jax's face. "What the fuck's happened with Clay?"

Jax frowned, unsure how Chibs had already heard the news, recounted the story again, to all of his brothers now, and Chibs stared at him. If he had looked to his right, he would have seen the stormy expression on Happy's face as he listened to every one of Jax's words, knowing the whole thing was a lie. Chibs listened in silence, looking at the bandage on Jax's back.

"Nobody's told Gemma yet, you needed to know first," Bobby said calmly.

Chibs sighed, that would be a task nobody would want. "Aye, leave that to Jackieboy." He eyed him as he added with a touch of malice, "Maybe you can tell Fiona while you're at it."

Jax smiled a little. "Aren't you glad to have her home? I thought you might need her around you, Chibs, and your daughter. Tig's kid going AWOL, best to keep your family close."

"Family's important," Happy muttered gruffly. Jax nodded, not realising the irony of his statement, and was about to continue when the doors of chapel suddenly burst open and Wayne Unser came charging in. He looked sweaty and uncomfortable as he eyeballed them all awkwardly.

"We got a problem," he said, beckoning Jax away from the table. Chibs stood instantly and followed him, along with Jax, to the parking lot. Unser walked around to an unmarked truck parked out front and swung the door back to reveal Gemma, her wrists bound behind her and a piece of tape tight across her mouth.

"Jesus fucking Christ."

Jax clambered into the truck quickly, taking the knife from his belt and slitting the rope on his mother's arms. Gemma snatched away the tape the second she could, taking a desperate breath as she sobbed,

"They took the boys."

"Who did?" Chibs looked at her, his hands on the back of his head. This day was just getting worse and worse by the second. He watched as Jax wrapped his arms around his shivering Mom, trying to calm her as she wailed.

"Mexicans," she said. "I saw them, a couple of young 'spic guys at the playground. I was right with them, Jax, I looked away for less than a second and they snatched them away. I chased them and..." She broke down, hysterical.

"I just came out to take a piss," Unser said, pointing to his trailer. "Saw the van, I didn't recognise it, thought I'd just check it over."

"They've been on the lot?" Jax felt his heart in his mouth, he couldn't do this, he couldn't lose Abel again. He looked at Chibs, his heart racing. "Call Alvarez."

Chibs laughed. "You giving me orders now, boyo?" Jax felt his temper flash through his eyes as he looked at the President of the club with contempt. "This ain't your club any more, stay in line."

"My boys are missing!" Jax spat, leaping down from the van and jabbing Chibs hard in the chest. Chibs grabbed Jax by the cut in an instant and slammed him against the door of the van fiercely. Jax grunted from the unexpected impact as his head hit the metal.

"I get that, brother," Chibs snarled, leaning in close to Jax's face. "But know your place. I always had your back when you were wearing this badge, make sure you have mine too."

He let go of him, dropping him to the floor as Rat strayed out of the clubhouse. Motioning the youngest Son over, he called out,

"Jax's boys are missing. Brown, could be Mayans or Biz Lats. Call Alvarez and..." He stopped himself as he realised the implication but Jax finished the sentence, his whole body filling with an uncontrollable rage as he put the pieces together.

"Nero."

Suddenly Jax felt sick. He had invited this on himself, somebody knew something and this was retaliation. He pressed the heel of his palm to his stomach to ease the vomit begging to rise up his throat. How could Nero have found out that Jax had been behind Emily's disappearance? There was no way, Galen had no interest and Clay was dead.

"Nero?" Gemma was shaking her head. "He would never do that, he would never hurt the kids. Jax, his own granddaughter is missing right now, he wouldn't do that."

As she said it, Chibs felt his blood run cold. Emily. Suddenly, Nina's words about taking things in hand herself made a lot more sense, she had gone to her father when Chibs hadn't acted. He covered his eyes as he started to walk away.

"Call Alvarez," he repeated to Rat. "Get the others out, around Charming. Cash reward for any legit intel." He already knew there would be nothing, Nero was far too good at what he did and the Mayans were smart. "Leave Nero to me."

"What do you want me to do?" Jax asked, looking at Chibs expectantly. Chibs grimaced as he heard Tara's car pull into the lot and pointed to her.

"You can deal with that."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - Ooh, it's another one of short bursts, I hope that's okay. I'm seeing some arguments amongst the ranks about Tig versus Chibs - get replying, let me know who you might want Nina to end up with because right now I think it's edging Tig's way but correct me if I'm wrong...!**

**Thank you, as always, for all the reviews and comments, it genuinely means the world to me that you guys are enjoying this as much as I am.**

* * *

><p>Nero barely even looked up when Chibs barged into his hospital room. He had been waiting for the guy to connect the dots since Nina had called him, she had left Chibs with all the information he needed to put things together. Nero adjusted his black mesh cardigan on his shoulders and lifted the filter pot one of the nurses had brought for him.<p>

"Coffee?"

"Of course I don't want your goddamn coffee," Chibs snapped furiously. He hated the easy way in which Nero didn't flinch at his entrance, it bothered him to no end to see the ease Nero held his place with. "What have you done with those boys?"

Nero smiled knowingly, Alvarez had already got them on a flight out towards Belfast. It turned out the Biz Lats and Mayans still knew how to work together, they had the same goal and it was to keep alive in a life turning against them. He gave Chibs a casual shrug as he scratched at his grey stubble.

"I don't know. Maybe ask Jax, I hear he's good at funnelling little children across the Atlantic."

Chibs leaned over the foot of the bed, his hands gripping the metal frame fiercely. "I don't need this shite, Nero. What about Gemma, huh? She's your family, those are her grandkids, this isn't right."

"_Blood_ is thicker than water, mano," Nero said firmly. "You, you deal with your familia the way you want to. But Nina, she's my babygirl and Emily is my granddaughter so don't you tell me anything about what's right and what's wrong when I'm the only person doing a good thing here." He could see the despondent look in Chibs' eyes, he was a man who wanted out of the responsibility his position have him. "Gemma, her family have made their own choices and they hurt mine. So I gotta do what I gotta do."

Chibs growled threateningly, Nero seemed completely disinterested in the chaos he was provoking. "You're starting a war, brother." Nero chuckled.

"We ain't brothers, Telford," he stated, his voice clear as he said it. "Unless you marry my Nina, and I don't exactly think that's wise, do you, ese? Seeing as you can't even trust her. Her judgement, her motives. She's been nothing but good and honest with you."

Chibs was already regretting his last exchange with her more than he would ever be able to explain. The anger seeped away and he lowered his voice. "I need those boys back."

"Then go to Belfast," Nero shrugged nonchalantly, leaning back on the bed and taking another sip of coffee. He finished the mug, draining the dregs, and leisurely poured himself another one. "Wish I could give you more, but that's the word on the street." Chibs looked crestfallen but nodded, he hadn't expected much more help than that. "And as for Jax."

He looked up as Nero added that last bit. "What about him?"

Nero gave him a sad smile. "Tell him he's out of plays, Prez. He's been wanting too much control for too long. Charming isn't about kings, it's about politicians. We all got business here, nobody wants to be under the thumb. Teller, he's had it out for my family since my Nina got here, he's brought this on himself."

Chibs rubbed his jaw, he already knew what Jax would be up against when the club found out about the machinations he had put in place to get them into this situation. "Please, Nero. Keep it to yourself, let me handle it."

Nero wistfully nodded but held out his hand. "You better handle it. But I need something in return then," he said. "Some of the shipment you ran the night Trager was arrested. I need a sample, nothing much but a block would do me just fine."

Chibs frowned suspiciously. "What do you want that for?" Nero laughed.

"I don't think you get to ask me questions, mano. It's the cost of my silence." Chibs pulled at his beard but nodded, it was an easy buy and Jax was going to need all the help he could get. Not that Chibs wanted to help him, mind, but part of him still felt he should try to minimise the damage.

"Fine," he said. "I'll get it to you in the hour." They shook on it and Nero held on to his wrist tight, his light eyes glinting as he added,

"And if you ever hit my girl again, I'll kill you and make it look like an accident. Understand?"

Chibs didn't often feel nervous but the tone of Nero's voice made him a little queasy. He nodded as Nero let him go. "Aye, understood."

* * *

><p>Jax led Tara along with Gemma into the office at Teller Morrow. He rubbed his hands through his greasy hair before arching his fingers in front of his lips. Tara looked between them with a laugh, unsure why they both seemed so morose. "Everything okay?" she asked as she sat down on the couch. Gemma instinctively moved to her desk chair, seeking the protection of her usual spot. Jax didn't sit, he didn't want to. Standing made him feel a little more in control, and right now, he needed every drop of that.<p>

"There's some bad stuff going on in town," he said. Tara gritted her teeth and looked at Gemma.

"Is this about Clay?"

Gemma had been staring absently at a file on her desk but she suddenly looked up. "What about Clay?"

Jax felt his head spinning as she said it, this wasn't what he needed right now. "Jesus, Mom." He looked at Tara accusatorially. "She doesn't know yet."

"I'm right here," Gemma snapped, looking at them both. "Doesn't know what?"

Tara put her hand over her mouth, realising she had put her foot in it. Jax hadn't wanted to open like this, but it was looking like the only way forward. He reached for his mother's hand and held it delicately as he leaned against the corner of the desk.

"Clay. He made some deal with the Irish, Mom. Arranged for Nero's grandkid to be taken. He was going to kill me, pin it all on me." He looked her straight in the eye as he massaged his thumb over her fingers. "He shot at me, I had to defend myself."

Gemma's skin went an ashen kind of grey as she looked at Jax's face. "He's… he's dead?" She could barely say it, it was like the words filled her mouth with a bad taste that she wanted to spit on the floor. When Jax nodded, she felt her lungs grow tight as she gasped for breath, the weight of it crushing her in an instant. Things with Clay had been bad for a long, long time but they had been in love for many years and it burned her heart to know he was gone. "Jesus Christ." She clutched at her throat before she looked up at Jax with wet eyes. "The boys? Retaliation?"

"Retaliation?" Tara frowned as she heard the word and looked between them. "What retaliation?" It only took her a second to realise her children weren't there, she had presumed they were in the clubhouse with the other Sons but Gemma's words made her nervous. "Where are the boys?"

Jax had lost control of the whole damn conversation. He rested his hand on his belt as he sank down to his knees beside Tara, reaching for her, unable to comfort both women at the same time. "Someone's taken them. Brown. They bound and gagged Mom, there was nothing she could do."

Tara's expression was wild as she stared at Gemma. She launched to her feet but Jax moved to block her as she lashed fiercely at Gemma. "You! This is you." Gemma raised her hands instantly, shaking her head.

"Tara, I swear, I was trying to protect them. I tried to keep them safe. Those guys, I think they were Mayans, they overpowered me and took the boys." She looked to Jax as Tara struggled against him, desperate to get at Gemma. She wanted to tear into her, to her it could only be her fault. "I don't know why they would do that."

"We're reaching out," Jax said, trying to sound as calm as he could despite the escalating panic in his mind. "Alvarez, Nero. Chibs is there now, he's seeing what we can get. It'll be okay," he added firmly, looking to Gemma for support. "They'll be okay, they'll keep them safe. There's nothing to gain in hurting them, all it will do is start a blood bath."

The very idea made Tara clamp her hand to her lips as she suppressed the urge to gag. "Jax…" She could feel herself breaking down, and Jax slid onto the sofa beside her as he held her to him. Initially, her fists thumped his chest furiously but within a moment she had given in and burst into tears, crying into his shoulder. The pain that Jax had felt when Abel was missing overtook her now, she had been heartbroken by Abel's disappearance but Thomas, Thomas was her boy.

"Jax."

Happy's short tone made Jax get up to see the Sergeant standing with his hands in his pockets on the front court. He excused himself from the two women to slip out to join him, and Happy lowered his voice as he muttered,

"Mayans, acting on Irish orders. The boys are in Belfast."

Jax wavered on his feet for a minute, this was Galen looking for revenge over Connor Malone, he was sure of it. "Shit," he muttered. "Get the club together, we have to go."

"Not without Chibs' say," Happy said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, brother, it's his call."

"Then I'm getting a headstart," Jax said sharply. "I'll be on the next flight out, I've got temporary papers I can go with. You gotta make him, Hap, please. Those are my kids. I'd give my life for those boys."

Happy nodded, the slightest of smiles playing on his lips at Jax's inadvertent promise. "Let me take it to the table," he said, patting his shoulder. "Go."

* * *

><p>"Here."<p>

Fiasco grabbed the packet as Nero tossed it to him. He looked at it, weighing it up in his hands for a moment, before glancing back up at Nero again. He kicked the room door shut, turning the handle and locking it before continuing with the conversation.

"Roosevelt?"

"I'd do it myself if I weren't so… tied up." Nero laughed at his own little joke as he lifted his arm and showed Fiasco the leads running into his arm. "Leave it at his home, dresser drawer, somewhere nondescript. Marcus'll call it in, anonymous tip or something." He smiled a little. "Seem to be a lot of those around us right now."

Fiasco nodded as he slipped the packet away. "What's the play?"

"Sheriff set up the Sons, desperate times call for desperate measures, that kind of thing." Nero rubbed his jaw gently. "Trager, I know it started bad with him and Nina but at least he's trying. This, it should throw enough doubt into the mix that they'll have to release him, at least for now while they follow it up. They'll put up bail, post it, whatever it is, take it out of Diosa Norte if you have to. Keep him safe, give him an escort from Stockton if he needs it."

"SAMCRO know?"

Nero smiled at that and shook his head. "SAMCRO don't need to know anything," he said quietly. "They'll all be on their way to Ireland by the end of tomorrow. You get Trager, take him to the airport. Get Lopez to sort him out some… paperwork, get him moving. Nina, she'll need him out there."

"What about you, boss?" Fiasco asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked at Nero. "She'll need you too."

"I'm stuck here," Nero said, shaking his head. "Just get her the support she needs, the rest we can pull from Charming."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - Hurrah! It's time for a vote, and it's not going to be pleasant... But what will the outcome be?**

* * *

><p>"Jax has gone." Happy walked into the clubhouse and patted the table. Bobby and Juice looked up from their quiet conference as Happy pointed towards chapel. "We all need to talk."<p>

"Chibs is with Nero," Juice objected but the look in Happy's eyes made him get up. "But we can talk."

As Rat and Quinn took their seats, Bobby looked around at his brothers at the table. It felt so empty with just the five of them there, the absences of huge presences like Clay and Tig fell heavily on all of them as they waited for someone to speak.

Happy put his hands on the table, spreading his fingers out as he clinked his rings on the wood. He looked at Bobby and then Juice before offering a tight smile.

"Numbers are dwindling," he said. "We're losing friends and counting bodies."

Bobby was nodding in agreement. "Preach, brother."

"I love you, all of you," he said as he looked around at the men assembled at the table. "But shit's changing. Clay dead? At Jax's hand? It doesn't sit right with me." He sat back, and it was clear that he wasn't the only one who didn't seem entirely convinced. "Straight after being inside? And that bust. Jax said to switch the loads. Every time, it keeps coming back to Jax's word."

"What are you saying?" Juice looked at him for a long moment. He knew the truth of Happy's words, he almost didn't want to believe them though.

"I got word from Tig," Happy said. "Jax approached Clay about reaching out to the Irish with a deal to bring him back to the head of the table. My guess, Jax killed Clay before he could tell anyone else."

"That's a pretty outrageous guess, brother." Bobby's tone was firm. "We can't deal in hypotheticals here. We're talking about Jax Teller, son of one of the First Nine."

Happy nodded, he knew that. As a loyal member of the club, he was all too aware of the implications of what he was saying. "Tig reached out to Galen, he confirmed everything. Jax arranged for Nina's girl to be taken from the house. Connor was an accident, but Galen wants retaliation." He took a moment before he said solemnly, "He wants Jax. Baited him to Belfast with the boys."

Juice shook his head. "Brown took the boys, though." Happy was going to correct him but Bobby stepped in as he put it together.

"Nina Padilla's father took the boys." He looked at Happy for confirmation. "And fed them over as a trade off."

"Jax has been feeding us lie after lie after lie." Happy was certain of it. "That shit about Clay? Shooting him? I'm not even sure on that right now. But that man's not our brother any more, he can't be trusted."

The cold reality set in with all of them and slowly, one by one, they started to nod. Comfortable with how proceedings were going, Happy took the next step.

"We need to vote on his patch," he said. "Chibs aside, for now. Tig says yay, I do too."

It didn't take long for the hands around the table to be raised in agreement. Bobby nodded slowly. "Subject to Chibs, it's passed. I'll get word to him."

He started to move but Happy motioned for him to stay. "There's something else." He grimaced, they all knew what it was. "Mister Mayhem."

"Pros?" Bobby asked, looking around at the table, taking order. Happy was all too happy to give him reasons.

"Clay's dead, Tig's inside, his daughter's in Belfast. Not to mention the shit he put Chibs' old lady through when she was in town before." They all grimaced at the memory.

"Cons, then." Bobby wanted there to be something to save him but he was struggling. "He has SAMCRO in his blood. Losing Clay and Jax in one go? That's a pretty serious hit to the mother charter."

"Shows that we're strong though," Juice answered. "That we don't just bend over and take that shit. What Jax did to Clay..."

"The outside world won't see it that way," Rat corrected. "We know the truth, now. But do we want our politics to be coloured by women? Some Latina girl with a baby coming to town triggered all of this?"

"Jax's control freak issues triggered this," Juice said firmly. "All of this is on him, his kids are missing and it's his own fault." He shook his head. "We all know there's no coming back from this."

There was an eery silence that fell over the table. Usually, Bobby would try to persuade them but even he wasn't so sure. Chibs, the other voice of reason, wasn't there to try and justify Jax's actions. Even if he had wanted to, he would have struggled with the evidence in front of them.

"Shall we vote it?" Juice's voice was bold as he spoke from the back of the table. Rat nodded, they all needed it to be done.

"Yay." Happy was the first to speak, he didn't want to wait any longer. If they could secure this and take it to Chibs, everybody would be happy. "Tig too, he called this vote."

"Yes." Juice was clear. Rat nodded and Quinn repeated his sentiments. Everybody looked expectantly at Bobby, who pulled at his beard.

"I need time," he said. "Just, let me think on it."

He stood up and the others watched in frustration as he walked away. They all wanted to know their next move. After a moment, Juice stood up and leaned in the doorway to call out,

"You'll come to Belfast, though? To find the boys?"

Bobby laughed. "Yeah, Belfast. I want extra leg room and an aisle seat though."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - Dun dun DUN! The long awaited chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Cannot wait to hear your feedback! Thanks for bearing with me, I got a little distracted by my new Sons story, _Dirty Little Liar_, which I hope you might get a chance to take a sneaky look at! :)**

* * *

><p>Belfast. Jax hated Belfast, it reminded him of everything bad that had ever happened to him and now, more than ever, he was sure that the place and the people were cursed. He whipped through the countryside on his bike, pleased that he had managed to at least keep his relationship with SAMBEL strong enough to get some transport on the ground. He'd have to go and see Maureen Ashby, work out how to get loaners for the rest when they arrived. But right now, he had only one priority.<p>

He'd already got word of where they would be. He parked his vehicle up near a little house in the countryside. The living room lights were on but little else, and he could see a guard regiment of about seven men already circling the place. "Jesus." What was he going to go, go in there with his hands up? He had no real choice, there was no way he could fight his way through that mess and come out unscathed.

They were already on the alert, his bike had betrayed his arrival. A couple conferred in the doorway before one of them slipped inside, taking his gun out as he moved. Jax swallowed, his boys were in there and these guys were waving their weapons around without a damn care in the world. He looked down at his feet for a moment and shook his head, knowing deep down that this was all his fault. He had no choice, there was only one thing he could do and that was go in there.

Walking with his gun raised, pointing into the air in a sign of peace, Jax was immediately grabbed, disarmed and searched. One of the Irishmen slipped away on the phone in an instant while another twisted Jax's arm behind his back and walked him slowly to the window.

"Happy families," the man teased as he shoved Jax up against the glass. Jax could feel his heart sinking as Nina sat on the floor, Emily sitting between her legs. Thomas was cuddled up against her, shyly peeking out at Emily every now and then while Abel lay across the floor in his own little world, colouring in and chattering away happily with Nina. The room was full of guards, none of them making any attempt to conceal their weapons in the strangely domestic little scene.

"Let me in," Jax demanded. His handler nodded and shoved him roughly into the house. Nina sat up quickly, pulling Emily closer to her as she balanced Thomas in one arm. Her grip relaxed a little on Thomas as she saw Jax, but she stood up instantly and held Emily tightly in her arms, resting the little girl on her hip as she looked at him.

"Abel, why don't you hug your brother?" she advised softly. Jax started towards them but one of the guards stepped forward, putting his gun to Jax's forehead in an instant. Abel gazed at Jax in confusion.

"What's happening, Daddy?"

Jax felt himself tearing up at the question, his little boy was looking at him with an innocent and wide-eyed expression. "I'm here to take you guys home, that's all, Abel." He looked at the guard. "Please, they're kids, put the gun down."

After a moment of hesitation, the man lowered his weapon and looked at Nina, assuring her of something with his eyes. Nina nodded as she put Emily down on the ground again but hid her behind her legs. Thomas edged towards her and held the little girl's hand tightly, squeezing behind Nina too. Jax couldn't help but stare at the way they touched each other, taking care of one another.

"Let me have my boys, Nina," Jax said, looking at her. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Jax, I can't do that." She stared at him for a moment and tried to smile at him. "What I ever did to upset you so badly, I'm sorry."

Jax grimaced. The sad truth was that she had never really done anything to him. She had inspired Chibs, sure, and their relationship had developed into quite something else but it was impossible to say that she had ever tried to attack him. "Is this what you're going to do?" he asked. "Trade off my boys for your freedom?"

"You did that yourself."

Jax felt his blood run cold as he heard Galen's voice behind him. He could already feel the gun pressed to the back of his neck, the metal was cold against his skin and he felt himself shiver with a mixture of fear and anticipation for what was to come. Jax nodded slowly, closing his eyes. He knew that now.

"You've proved your point," he said, trying to keep his voice calm. "Let me take my sons home now."

Galen laughed at that as he walked around the room. He stood beside Nina for a moment, messing with Abel's hair and high-fiving the little boy. Jax felt sick watching his son interacting with the mad man. Nina stood absolutely still, her only real priority was Emily as she waited for someone to say something.

"You see, Jackson. You're here now, which means Chibs made his choice between Sons." Galen smiled as he bent down, scooping Thomas under one arm and Abel under the other. The gun remained in his hand as he kissed both of the boys on the temple. "Now it's your turn to make that same choice."

The sound of the safety detaching made Jax lunge forward but he was tackled straight to the ground. Galen held onto the boys, making them watch as their father was kicked in the stomach and held down, only his head dragged up by his hair to look at the two children in front of him. Nina whimpered gently as she held Emily, covering her eyes so that she couldn't see the violence escalating in the room.

"Make the choice, Jackson," Galen repeated, angrier this time, motioning for the guards to pull him to sit on his knees. "You've had Abel a long time, he's had his chances. Or do you want to explain to him why he has nightmares about his little brother every night?" He was waving the gun between them casually, like it was no big deal, and Jax could feel the tears flooding his eyes.

"Please, just kill me, don't hurt them," he pleaded. "They're my boys, you can't do this."

"I'm not going to." Galen smiled as he looked over at Nina. He beckoned her across and pushed the gun into her hand as she put Emily down. "She is."

Nina looked at him in confusion and outrage as she felt the metal beneath her hands. "Galen, I-"

"You wanted to even things up," Galen said bluntly. "And this isn't over until a Teller has a bullet in his brain. Make the choice, Jackson."

Jax stared at her pleadingly, his eyes flicking across her desperately as he tried to persuade her. "Please, Nina, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. None of this was meant to happen, ever." He could see her weighing up the gun in her hands and looking at the two boys as they stood there, clinging to each other. Emily tugged on her skirt from behind, looking up at her with those big blue eyes and a hopeful smile.

"Can we play, Mommy?"

Nina swallowed and nodded. "Yes, Emmy, we can play soon, I promise." She bent down for a moment and kissed Emily's forehead before whispering, "I need you to go and stand in the corner, Emmy, I need you to close your eyes and cover your ears and stay there until I get you, okay?"

"Like hide and go seek?"

Nina could feel her heart pounding. "Just like that, babygirl." Emily did as she was told and hid herself away. Jax couldn't help his tears now, they were streaming down his face as he gasped for breath.

"Nina, please."

She looked as she nodded to Galen and took his place behind the two little boys. The gun in her hand, she ghosted it against the back of Abel's head as she tried to contain her wild thoughts. "I'm sorry, Jax, There's no other option." She rubbed Abel and Thomas' shoulders and whispered, "Say goodnight to your father, Abel, and close your eyes."

Abel and Thomas held hands and Abel chirruped, "Goodnight, Daddy."

The gun went off and Jax felt the searing heat flood through his chest. It took him a minute to realise that it wasn't just heat to hit him but pain, a huge wave of pain, and he clutched his hand to his chest to feel the sticky warmth all over his fingers. He stared at her, his eyes wide, as he slumped forward onto the ground, his head slamming into the floorboards. He could feel himself losing consciousness as the dark red blood started to pool on the floor around him and suddenly, his whole world went black.


	21. Chapter 21

"Where's Jax?"

It was the first question on everybody's mind but Chibs was the one to say it out loud. Maureen Ashby looked at him, her cheeks flushing red as she did, and glanced awkwardly at the other Sons at her dining table as they ate.

"He went ahead," she said quietly. Bobby looked up, abandoning his spoon in his soup and starting to stand but Mo pushed him to sit down again. "He insisted, said he couldn't stay here while he knew the boys weren't safe."

"Where are they?" Chibs asked. He hadn't wanted to eat, he felt sick in his stomach knowing the outcome of the vote and what was to come. Mo shook her head.

"I don't know." Happy gave her a withering, skeptical look and she grew timid. "I don't! I don't get involved, I don't know how SAMCRO run things but SAMBEL keep their old ladies separate from their club."

Chibs pursed his lips. While the others had spent an hour settling into their new base, he had already been out on the rounds, looking for any little trace of Jax but to no avail. He knew it was better not to go too far out of town alone, but now the rest of the club were almost ready to go they could trek out to the country roads.

"Did you see the boys?" Bobby asked, wiping a napkin over his beard to tidy up any stray droplets of food. Mo shook her head.

"They went straight to your old lady," she said, nodding to Chibs. "Had Emily for a couple of days. She's a good wee lass."

Chibs smiled a little at that. "Doesn't get that from her father," he joked. He looked up as the door swung open.

"Bit harsh."

Tig stood in the doorway, a proud grin on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. Happy stood in an instant and paced across the room to hug him tightly, squeezing his whole body in his arms. He kissed Tig's temple before stepping back and allowing the others the same welcome. Chibs stared at him, unable to believe he was here.

"You got out."

Tig nodded as Bobby slapped his back with approval. "Nero. Set up Roosevelt with some of that shipment, looked like he planted it." Chibs laughed, that was why he had wanted some of the merchandise.

"Risky play."

"Turns out Grandpa wants the best for Emmy," Tig smiled. "I, uh, forgot my way here, took a bit of time going around the houses. Been a couple of years."

Mo nodded and instantly went to get him some food. Rat moved out of his seat to let Tig sit and they watched as he hungrily wolfed down his share.

"What's the plan?" he asked, gazing around expectantly. Nobody said anything, in all truth there was no plan yet. They had to find the boys, and then Jax.

Mo's phone rang shrilly and she reached for it to quiet it. Her little hushed voice whispered softly but her eyes changed as she continued her conversation. Chibs watched her carefully as her skin grew pale, paler than usual. She nodded and replaced the phone on the handset before turning to them.

"That was Padraig," she stammered. "Jax... He's in the hospital." Before anyone could respond, she added, "He's been shot. Critical."

The club members looked at each other and Tig's lips turned into a wide, pleased grin. "So you voted," he said. Bobby's face was grey as he nodded.

"It wasn't unanimous." He stared at Chibs for a long moment. "You knew that."

Chibs put his hands up in an instant. "You think I did that?" He laughed but Quinn muttered,

"You're the only one who wasn't here for a while, brother."

Chibs snorted, that was a ludicrous accusation. "Neither was he," he snapped, jabbing his finger at Tig. "You going to question him?"

Mo slipped out of the room quickly, hearing the debate escalating and knowing she shouldn't be there. When the door clicked to mark her exit, Tig frowned.

"I just got here!"

"It's not like Jax has a lot of friends out here," Juice said, trying to sound reasonable. "It could have been an accident."

Chibs furrowed his eyebrows. "We'll see," he muttered. "We better go."

They filed out and, taking instructions and an escort from a couple of SAMBEL crew stationed at Mo's, they made their way to a small, military base hospital. The bikes were parked up in perfect formation and Chibs headed the group as they walked into the building.

Chibs started towards the reception desk, trying to remember Jax's alias, but before he even got there he spotted Emily and Thomas playing together on the floor in the waiting room. He turned and paced over quickly to find Nina sitting on the chairs with Abel, reading a book to him while he barely listened, staring into the space in front of him.

"Christ, thank God you're alright."

He stepped forward to hug her but she simply pulled Abel closer to her. Nina didn't want to touch him, she didn't want to be like them. She was sure if he held her, he would just know what had happened, she was positive of it. Chibs halted, embarrassed as the rest of the club filtered around him.

"Emmy!" Tig was down on his hands and knees in an instant, scooping his daughter into his arms and cuddling her tightly. Emily giggled as she stroked his hair and kissed his cheek gently, clapping her hands to see him.

"What happened?" Bobby asked, looking at Nina expectantly. She shook her head, unable to say. Galen had made it very clear what would happen if the club found out it was her shot.

"I don't know," she said reservedly. "I was just told to come here." She didn't tell them she had called an ambulance the second Galen and his men had left, presuming the whole business was finished with now. "I had to bring them," she added as she motioned to the children around her.

"You have no idea who shot him?" Juice asked as he eyeballed her. She swallowed and shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry." She grimaced as she looked at Chibs, he was staring at her with a strange mix of hope and desparation. "He's in surgery, they said the shot was to his chest. Caught his heart but didn't hit it, the bullet's in his lung." She covered Abel's ears as she lowered her voice. "He's at risk of drowning in his own blood."

Nobody spoke, they all knew that Jax didn't deserve much better than that. Bobby motioned for the Sons to step aside, and they huddled a few steps away from Nina and the children. Tig, eventually, let go of his little girl with a promise he would be back in just a few moments.

"This is bullshit," Bobby muttered. "It has to be the Irish."

"Maybe they've sorted out our internal problem," Chibs mused quietly. "What other choice do we have?"

"We got to do right by the club," Bobby said earnestly. "Find the perpetrator and kill them, it's as simple as that. I blocked Mister Mayhem, this was not the club's decision."

Chibs nodded, glancing at Tig. "I didn't do it, Bobby."

"Me neither," Tig said quickly, raising his hands. "We'll find out when he pulls through. It'll be green."

Bobby sighed, taking a step back. "It better be," he muttered. "Because I swear to God, if it was either of you two, I'm out."

He walked away and Chibs exchanged a silent look with Tig. The two remained together as the others dispersed, and Chibs lowered his voice as he muttered,

"We're burying enough bodies, brother." He looked at Nina as she watched them idly, staring into space as she stroked Abel's hair. "Reach out to Galen, I want to hear what he has to say for himself. This has to be him." He pulled a face. "Let's shoot the bastard who did this and be done with it. I can't be the only one who just wants to go home, whether that traitor pulls through or not."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - Oh my gosh! Over 10,000 reads - I cannot believe it, and I cannot thank every single one of you enough for the time you spare to read this, review, reply, PM me, everything! It means the world to me and I am so glad you're enjoying it.**

**Time for Nina to really show us what she's learned over her time around the club and her father... and oh dear, it's not going to be pretty at all...**

* * *

><p>The club waited around the hospital for hours for news. One by one, they departed back to Maureen's place on Chibs' instructions, it was getting too late and there was nothing that could be done but wait once Jax was out of his surgery. Chibs stuck it out, mostly because Nina insisted on staying put to keep the boys near their father for when he awoke. She sat quietly in the corner of the waiting room with just Abel and Thomas, trusting Emily to Tig to take home to put to bed. Chibs dragged a seat up opposite her once Bobby had finally gone and leaned down to catch her eye.<p>

"You alright, love?" he asked. She'd seemed so distracted since they'd been there, like something was weighing on her mind. She absently stroked Abel's hair, drawn to protecting the little boy, and slowly nodded, her eyes closed to shut Chibs out.

"Just fine," she murmured softly. "You?"

Chibs rubbed his long hair out of his eyes, sweeping it back in a wave away from his face. "Aye, better for seeing you." He wanted her to look at him, he wanted her to fall in love with him all over again because he already knew he was all too close to losing her altogether. "You were right. All along, you were right."

That caught her attention. She laughed a little as she looked up. "I know that," she said. "I hate to say I told you so. The man's a lunatic."

Chibs nodded in agreement, they'd all come to that consensus but Bobby's veto was the only thing that had kept Jax from Mister Mayhem. He let out a long breath he didn't even realise he was holding and muttered, "Well. Yes." He reached to take her hand but Nina kept it out of his reach. "Nina, please. I'm sorry, I let you down when you needed me but, Christ, I'll do anything to make it up to you, I swear."

"It's not that easy, Filip," she said quietly. Part of her wanted to tell him everything, but she knew she couldn't, it simply wouldn't work. The club would kill her, she was already sure of it. Taking a shot at the ex-President? The son of one of the First Nine? She'd be painting a target on her forehead and waiting for the bullet, whatever her connections to the other members. Prestige was the club's single most important focus, and holding the right person to account was their main focus.

Chibs couldn't tell why she was so reserved but he tried again to reach for her. "I love you. Do you know that?" She sniffed at him in response and he sighed. "Jesus. I've really fucked this up, haven't I?"

"Yep."

Her whole body was so cold with him, she had to play it that way. She wanted to give over to him, promise that maybe they could work something out, but her mind was racing with too many impatient thoughts as they raced through her brain. Chibs reached for a cigarette and lit it but Nina snatched it away from his lips and jabbed it out on the linoleum floor quickly.

"You're in a goddamn hospital, have some respect."

Chibs huffed and pushed the chair back with the backs of his knees. The legs scraped on the floor with a squeak and he muttered, "I'll be back in ten minutes."

She watched as he sulked outside, frustrated that she wasn't just accepting his grovelling apology. She knew how much it took for him to admit his mistake, sure, but it just wasn't that easy. None of this had been easy, not one little bit. She pinched her nose and sighed as she stood up, adjusting Abel's head to rest against the arm of the seat.

"Miss?" A nurse stuck her head around the corner and waved brightly. "He's come around, he's asking after his boys?"

Nina swallowed. Her throat prickled as she nodded, glancing back at the two sleeping children. "They're asleep," she murmured softly. "But can I see him? Please?"

The nurse guided her through to the room and smiled as she held the door open for her. Nina paced in quietly, looking at Jax with a steady and contemptuous gaze as he stared at her sleepily. He was wired up on more drips than Nina had ever seen, a heart rate monitor beeped steadily beside him and bags of blood and sugar sat on the stand, seeping slowly into his body as he recognised her. He opened his mouth but only the smallest sound came out as Nina moved around slowly and sat on the bed beside him. Her hand stroked his cheek carefully, her thumb caressing him, and she lowered her voice as the door shut and they were left alone.

"You tried to ruin my family." Jax barely shook his head but Nina put her finger on his lips to quiet him, she didn't want to hear a word he had to say. She looked at him with a strange sort of curiosity, studying him like he was a damaged animal. "You tried to ruin my relationship, you chased me out of town, you had the father of my daughter put in prison and took my child away from me." She laughed a little as she fingered the drip to his arm. "Why, Jax? Because you didn't like my Daddy screwing your Mom?"

He wanted to answer but his throat was dry, his tongue felt swollen in his mouth. Nina wasn't listening anyway, she was looking around the room carefully. Jax's clothes were all folded neatly on one side, she could see his hunting knife laid out on top of his pants and she reached for it. Jax's eyes grew wide as he saw her turning it around and around in her hands.

"You know, I tried to be the better person," she said softly, resting the knife on the bed as she reached for Jax's hands and held them in her own, weighing them up, testing their size. "I tried to forgive you, tried to make it right. Tried to look the other way. For as long as I could." She sighed heavily as she looked into his eyes. "I'm not like you, I don't want you to die." She guided his hand to her throat and pressed it against her, assessing the pressure. Jax tried to take his hand back but he was weak and she was determined. "I want you to suffer. I want you to know what it's like to lose your family too."

Before Jax could stop her in any way, she had taken his fingers and squeezed them tight to her throat, controlling the grip as she crushed her own neck with his hands. She could hear Jax's heart rate monitor escalating quickly, she only had a few seconds before they would be interrupted. With an almighty scream, she slammed the heel of her palm into his face and, snatching up the knife, dragged it one smooth motion across her shoulder and collarbone. The blade clattered to the floor, her blood spattering across Jax's arm and the sheet as she leapt back seconds before Chibs came flying in with the nurse.

It only took Chibs a second to see Nina leaning back against the wall, clutching her hand to her neck, red blood trickling down her arm. She sobbed as Chibs crossed to her, wrapping her in his arms in an instant and applying a little pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. Tears ran down her face as she looked up at him, her eyes searching his expression frantically.

"He attacked me!" she whimpered as Chibs held her. "He tried to choke me and then went to stab me."

"Restrain him," the nurse snapped quickly as an orderly came into the room. Nina watched with a devilish little glint in her eye as Jax struggled with all the strength he had against the guard, trying to fight back but having little energy to do it with. Chibs held onto her, caressing the back of her head as he held her body up against his, rocking with her gently and kissing her head to assure her.

"He's out of his mind," she stammered. "I don't understand, I was just talking to him, trying to understand what had happened." She shook her head and renewed her tears as she buried her head into Chibs' chest. Jax snarled as he heard her words.

"Liar," he managed to choke out but Chibs stared at him with hate in his eyes.

"You're the liar, you always have been!" he growled. Moving Nina away, he guided her out of the room and into the hall while Jax tried to free himself from the straps being applied to his arms. Chibs lifted her head and wrinkled his nose as he touched the bloody wound on skin. "It's just a flesh wound, love, you'll be okay. You're lucky," he added, cupping her face in his hands. "Jesus Christ, we're so lucky."

He rested his forehead against hers for a moment and then pulled her to him into another almighty hug. That was it, there was no way in hell he'd let her out of his sight even for a second now. Nina swallowed as she whispered,

"Let's go home, Filip." Her eyes were wet as they looked up at him and he nodded slowly, he wanted the same thing, to just get out of there. "Take me and my daughter home now, please."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - Glad you guys enjoyed Nina's little meltdown - don't worry, she's totally aware of what she's doing, she's just securing a few things, that's all... ;)**

* * *

><p>Chibs tilted his head to one side as he watched Nina through the crack in the door. She was sitting on the bed beside Tig, Emily's head in her lap as she stroked her hair softly. Tig had his arm possessively around his little girl, like a sleeping lion keeping watch over his baby, and Chibs could see the soft, teary look in Nina's eyes as she tried to take in the enormity of what was happening to them.<p>

"Poor girl."

Chibs turned around to see Juice standing behind him. Juice extended his arms and gave Chibs an almighty hug, squeezing him tightly in his arms to show his love and support. Chibs nodded, slapping his back, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him.

"Been a long old road, brother," he said softly as he let go of Juice. Juice gave him a hopeful smile.

"But it's done now, right? We can all go home."

It was a nice thought but it wasn't like the club could just leave Jax here in Belfast alone. SAMBEL would do what they could but he'd be a sitting duck, stuck in the hospital. Even though Chibs didn't care too much for what happened to Teller, it wasn't as if they could abandon him, ex-member or not.

"I'm a little sick of him being everybody's golden boy," Chibs muttered. He fumbled in his pocket for a cigarette and Juice provided him with one dutifully. "I'd rather take the blast and make it clear that we've got nothing to do with that lying piece of shite again." He leaned into the flame as Juice held up the lighter and sighed as he felt the nicotine swim through him. "Irish'd do us a favour to clear him up when we're not looking."

"You can't say that," Juice said. "Bobby vetoed it."

"I know." It bothered him that Bobby had blocked the vote but Chibs knew he didn't have a choice. Unlike Jax, he actually had a little respect for the rules of the club. "Just wishful thinking."

He took a hasty drag as Maureen appeared on the landing, looking at him timidly. "Filip. Galen, he's downstairs."

Juice and Chibs exchanged a look before Chibs squeezed past her on the stairs and galloped down, two at a time. He landed with a thump on the floor and ploughed through the door to see Galen sitting patiently at the table. His hands were crossed and he was idly staring at a cup of tea waiting on the table. Mo shied away, shutting them in, and Galen motioned to Juice.

"He should leave," he said quietly. Chibs frowned but nodded, Galen didn't make requests very often so when he did they tended to be important. He motioned for Juice to go.

"It'll be fine, boyo," he said assuringly, tapping his shoulder. He waited until the door clicked shut again and Juice's feet were heard retreating upstairs again before Chibs pulled out the chair opposite Galen's and sat down. "He's just loyal."

"Aye, you need that," Galen said with a wry smile. "Sad things, happening with your club."

Chibs tapped the ash off the end of his cigarette into the cup of tea nonchalantly and kept his eyes steadily trained on Galen. At least O'Shea was a couple of shades nicer than Jimmy O. "Times are changing, people struggle to keep up," he said. "I've got them in order, don't worry. This little... event has helped." He looked at Galen with a small smile. "I think I should be thanking you for that?"

Galen laughed at that. "Me?" He shook his head and stood up, pacing the kitchen. "No, it wasn't me. Shoot a Son? IRA's relationship with SAMBEL'd be dead in the water and you know that's good and strong." He scratched at his jaw. "Jackson. He was a cocky piece of shite. Running around behind your back, trying to cause all those problems. Over leadership?"

Chibs didn't exactly want to discuss these things with Galen but eventually he nodded. "Aye. Wasn't too happy when his seat was taken three years ago, still had a lot of problems with it." He looked at him steadily. "He killed Clay to get to that seat."

"What is it they say about power?" Galen said with a wry smile. "Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts..."

"Absolutely." Chibs nodded. He leaned forward, his elbows on the table. "I don't mean to be rude but... what are we talking about here, Galen?"

Galen laughed as he leaned against the kitchen counter. "I like the girl," he said, nodding towards the upstairs of the house. "That one Tig's?" Chibs pursed his lips.

"Emily, yes," he said. "But you mean Nina? She's..." He looked down at his hands bashfully. "She's not anybody's right now."

"She's got balls, I like that," Galen nodded. "Knows what she wants, what she needs, how to get it."

Every word he was saying was making Chibs feel more and more sick. He hated the thought that Galen had put his hands on Nina, the very idea made bile swill up his neck and into his mouth. "What are you saying, Galen?"

"I'm saying I'd like her to stay here. Sort of a... peace offering, between you and me for all this shite. I cleared up your internal, this is the cost." He smiled. "You'll talk her around?"

Chibs laughed and shook his head, Galen was talking crazy. "And what? She's not exactly wifely material, Galen." Galen smiled.

"I'm sure I can find a use for her."

That made Chibs feel even worse than he did before. He put his hand on his forehead and shook his head. "No, brother, I can't. Not my place. She's not in this, part of this. She's a good girl who fell in with a bad crowd. Tig'll never let Emily out of his sight."

"You can take the little one," Galen said abruptly. "I'm not interested in her. Give her to Trager, I'm sure he'll be fine with her." He could tell Chibs still wasn't convinced and he lowered his voice as he said, "This isn't a negotiation, Filip. She'll be staying behind when you all go. It's for her own good, it's not like you'd want the woman who shot Jax Teller floating in and out of your clubhouse."

Chibs was about to object when the words sank into his mind. He looked up and then slowly stood, his hands on the table. "You're out of your mind." He scratched at his chest and shook his head. "She can barely shoot a gun, she would never do that, not in front of... not in front of Emily." He was beginning to doubt himself as he spoke and Galen smiled a little. He would get what he wanted, he had no doubt of that. He patted Chibs' shoulder.

"She's all yours until you leave," he said. "But at that point she becomes mine, she'll remain in Belfast and you'll never need to think of her again. Understood?"

He didn't wait for an answer. Galen walked out of the house, the sound of the door slamming sent a shiver through Chibs' back. Jesus, there was no way out of this. He crossed himself softly and looked back up towards the bedroom. How on earth was he going to tell her he'd had to make a deal for her?


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - Oh, I think we're due a bit of heartbreak and crying, don't you? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

Nina looked up from her spot on the floor in front of Emily. She was busily tugging on a little pair of wellington boots, and Emily was singing and kicking her feet as Tig kept playfully pulling at her pigtails from behind. She would twist around and give him a disapproving look before giggling and turning her attentions back to her mother before going through the whole rigmarole again. To Tig, it was the best game he'd ever played. To Chibs, it was nauseating.

"Hey." He stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets as he looked at her. "You, uh, got a second?"

It had been three days since Galen had put his cards on the table and Chibs simply hadn't been able to get his head around any of it. He couldn't believe that she had shot Jax, he didn't want to believe it. It seemed so wrong that sweet, loving Nina would do something so bad to anyone. Jax had pushed her, constantly and for years. He had treated her awfully but Nina always seemed to have risen above it. He was sure Galen must be making it up, causing a problem. Nina just wouldn't do that.

"We were going to go for walk," Nina said, dusting off her hands as she moved on to Thomas to help him put on his shoes. "Do you want to come?" Abel was carefully working out how to put on his own boots, much to Emily's amusement. She smiled from behind her hands as she watched him.

"No, of course he doesn't," Tig objected, looking up at Chibs with a glowering expression. "Me and you, Nina, we're gonna go play happy families, right?"

His words cut Chibs down almost immediately and Nina felt guilty. She frowned at Tig and stood up, dusting off her skirt as she put a hand on Chibs' arm gently. "You're more than welcome," she insisted, smiling at him warmly. "A third pair of hands would be great with the three of them," she added before Tig could protest. When she could see Chibs hesitating, she pushed him further. "I'd really like it if you did."

Tig sulked as he got up but his petulant frown disappeared when Emily clambered to her feet on the chair and held her hands up for him to pick her up. Tig was loving playing Dad, and Nina had been astounded at how good he was about it. He seemed to never tire, like a Jack Russell, and every day he seemed to find a new way to exhaust Emily before bedtime. It was wonderful to see him step into the position so easily. He cuddled his little girl to him and kissed her forehead before giving in.

"Fine, you can come," he muttered. "But Emily's holding my hand."

"Of course she is," Nina said with a laugh as she took Thomas. "Filip's fine with Abel, aren't you?"

Abel stood up and straightened his shirt out like Nina had been teaching him to before extending his hand to Chibs. Chibs sighed and took it, walking the little boy down the stairs and out to the front. Nina led the group along the route Mo had set out for her to a set of woods nearby, it would be a good little romp for the children and a break from the house for Nina. It had proved difficult having so many of them squeezed into the Ashby household but, when Chibs had sent almost everybody back to Charming the day before, the house suddenly felt an awful lot less cramped.

Chibs dragged his heels a little, even though Abel was straining on his arm to run ahead with the others. He remembered these woods, he had come here as a young man. He wrinkled his nose, they held all sorts of strange memories for him. This was where he and Fiona had shared their first kiss, it was where she had told him she was pregnant with Kerrianne. His feet slowed even further and he felt Abel break away from him to run ahead and catch up with Tig.

"Careful now!" Chibs called out, starting to jog after him but only just catching up with Nina before he felt tired. Nina smiled and offered him her hand to walk with them, and Chibs gingerly took it in his own, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles gently, suddenly feeling an overwhelming support from her touch. Nina leaned her head on his arm and Chibs was sure his heart skipped a beat.

"You okay?" she asked, looking up at him. Chibs swallowed and nodded.

"Aye." He tried not to look at her, but when he did, he felt his outer mask crumble away. "Wanted to talk to you about a wee visit I had from Galen O'Shea."

Nina could feel his grip tighten on her hand and she swallowed. Stopping, she bent down and sent Thomas over to Emily and Abel, who were attempting to climb a tree under Tig's watchful eye. Sure that the little boy was far enough away, she stood again and motioned for Chibs to follow her a few feet away to not be in Tig's direct eyeline.

"What about Galen?" she asked with a frown. "What did he want?"

He could see her whole body suddenly growing more defensive. Her arms crossed over her chest as she withdrew her hand from him and she cuddled her own body fearfully. Why was she pulling away from him so suddenly? Her whole expression had changed, from loving and happy to fearful.

"You and him," Chibs murmured softly. "Has something… happened?" He could see the look in her eye, she was confused by the question and he instantly realised it wasn't as bad as he had thought it was. "Between you?"

"Are you serious?" Nina laughed, suddenly relaxing a little. If that was his fear, she could wave it away in an instant. "No, not at all. Galen looked after Emily the whole time she was here, he was good to her. Good to those boys," she added, nodding towards Jax's sons.

"Good to Jax?" The question was abrupt and Nina knew she was being questioned. She looked up at him.

"What does that mean, Filip?" When he didn't answer, she frowned. "Just ask me what you want to ask me. I can tell something's bothering you."

Chibs had contemplated whether he'd ask her. He wanted to work up to it but the moment he opened his mouth, the question just blurted out. "Did you shoot him?" She looked at him, and he clarified, as if she wouldn't know what he meant. "Jax Teller, was it you?" Nina stammered for an answer and was about to turn away when Chibs added, "He's already told me the truth, I want to hear it from you."

Nina screwed her eyes closed for a moment and then opened them as she looked at him. "He would have killed one of the boys," she said quietly. Chibs looked over her head to Abel and Thomas as they clambered up on Tig's knees to try and work their way up the tree. They seemed happy and content as they played. "He asked Jax to choose, then gave me the gun. I wasn't going to hurt a little boy, Chibs, that's not who I am." She grew strong as she found more confidence in her words. "Jax has had his chances. Those kids, they don't deserve that."

"That was why he attacked you? In the hospital?" She didn't answer but to Chibs it was all making a lot more sense. "Jesus. Do you even know what you've done?"

"Which is why nobody can ever know," Nina snapped quickly, grabbing his hand and pulling him further out of view. "Filip, please. They'll kill me." She could feel panic filling her. "Unless that's why you're…" She put her hand to her throat, suddenly fearful. "Please don't hurt me, not with the kids just there."

Chibs snorted. He stepped towards her, pressing her up against a tree, but his touch was gentle as he stroked her hair from her eyes. "I'd never hurt you," he said. "Ever, I swear. But the others… Jesus, Nina, if they knew…"

She already knew that. She'd be dead, the club would tear her apart. Women didn't get involved in club business, that's what Maureen kept telling her at every damn opportunity. "Please, please don't tell them."

He didn't intend to, not for a second. The last thing he wanted to do was let her get hurt. Chibs cupped her face in his hand, his thumb running over her lips softly before he leaned down and kissed her mouth lightly. She didn't react at first, but then her lips parted ever so slightly and she murmured breathlessly into his mouth. Her tiny frame pushed up against him, her breasts and hips leaning tight to his at his embrace.

"Your secret's safe with me," he murmured, blinking his eyes open after a moment. "But it's not going to be that easy. Galen." He shook his head, he couldn't even believe what he was about to say. "He wants you to stay here, in exchange for keeping his mouth shut." He could see the lost look in her eyes and Chibs laughed. "Aye, I don't know why either. But when we leave… I need you to stay here. Just for a while, until I can work this shite out."

He could see her turning it over in her mind. She looked around the tree, watching as Emily boldly ventured higher up than either of the boys dared to alone. After a moment, she nodded.

"Okay." Chibs could see her face lighting up as she looked at her daughter. "She likes it here anyway. Maybe a little longer here will suit us."

Chibs felt the pain in his chest as she said it. How could he tell her? He didn't want to, he could barely think of a way and he scrabbled awkwardly for the words. "It's just you," he said bluntly, not sure how else he could say it. "Em, she has to come back to Charming." Nina looked at him and laughed outright for a good few moments until she saw that he wasn't joking. Her heart plummeted into her stomach as her features suddenly grew tight and her lips set in a hard, straight line.

"You are not taking my daughter from me."

"You don't have a choice in this," Chibs said, trying to sound soothing as he said it but only serving to upset her even more. Nina started quickly towards Emily, intent on holding onto her and never letting go, but Chibs pulled her back quickly, holding onto her fiercely. "Nina."

Nina scratched at him furiously, upset by the whole situation, and she clamped her hand to her mouth as she saw that she had torn Chibs' skin. Little red scratch marks littered his cheek where she had caught him and she stopped still. "I'm sorry," she said. "I…" She didn't know what to say. Torn between looking at him and the insatiable need to be with her daughter, she could feel herself growing weak just standing there. "Filip, she's my everything."

Her lungs hurt. Every breath she took was making her ache and she whimpered as she looked at her little girl. Emily was waving from the uppermost point she had climbed to, calling out and moving her hand like mad to get her mother's attention. Nina could feel her tears burning her eyes as she waved back before turning to Chibs.

"Is this punishment? For what I did?" she asked sadly. "I had no choice, Chibs, I'm sorry. I couldn't kill a child, not for vengeance, not for payback." She was shaking her head. "I'm not like you people, I was trying to do the right thing."

She fell to her knees on the woodland floor and Chibs crouched down beside her, trying to hold her up as she burst into tears. He crushed her in his arms, pressing her body in his grip as he kissed her head repeatedly, wanting to soothe her but knowing there was no way he could. He stroked her hair softly. "You did," he said, sure that she had. "But Galen, he wants you here and the last thing either of us need is the club finding out what happened, not while the wound is so fresh. Please, love. You have to know that I won't just leave you here, please. I'll come back, I'll get you home."

She was already sure that that was a lie. Nina could feel her whole body withdrawing into itself, she didn't want to be there any more. She pulled away from him. "I need my daughter, please."

Before Chibs could stop her she had galloped to her feet and shot off across the wood, desperate to get to Emily. Tig watched with amusement as she sprang up, reaching for her little girl.

"She's okay up there," he insisted but Nina was frantic. He could see her whole body shivering and he tugged her down quickly, pulling her into his grip. "Hey, hey what's happened?" Emily, seeing her mother so upset, clambered back down again quickly and grabbed onto Nina's calves, cuddling them tight as she kissed the backs of her knees.

"I'm okay, Mommy, I promise," she insisted, squeezing her lovingly. Nina felt herself unable to hold back the overwhelming urge to cry as she dropped down and held onto Emily. The little girl cuddled her mother lovingly, pushing little kisses all over her face as she tried to wipe the constant stream of tears from her eyes. "Mommy, don't cry. Daddy was watching me while you were gone." Her words only served to make Nina sob even more, and Tig looked up at Chibs in annoyance.

"What did you do?" he demanded furiously as he put his arms around his family protectively. Chibs could feel the jealousy prickling his heart as he watched them and shook his head.

"I'm doing what I have to," he said firmly. "We should go now, play time is over."

He roughly took each of the two young boys' hands and started to walk them back through the forest. He hated leaving her there, leaving her with Tig, but he knew that he'd have to find out eventually. It was better that Nina explained to him what she wanted to, as much as she dared to. Chibs would just have to pick up the pieces when they all got back to Charming.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - An argument and a smidge of romance... Just a heads up, the rating might switch to an M for the next chapter, so if this disappears from the general section, you'll know where to find it...**

* * *

><p>Nina took Emily straight up to her room when they got back but Tig didn't follow them like he wanted to. Instead, he shut Jax's two boys in a separate room and stared at Mo coldly until she shrank away and left Chibs alone at the kitchen table. It wasn't until Tig's hands slammed down that Chibs looked up, woken from his silent thoughts.<p>

"You're leaving her here?"

It wasn't a question, Chibs could tell that. That dangerous look vibrating in Tig's eyes made it clear that it wasn't a real question. He took his hands, which were pressed together in prayer, and pushed them against the edge of the table as he stood.

"It's for her own good," he said. Tig laughed darkly, his hands on the back of his head as he paced a few steps and then paused again.

"Are you crazy? Are you fucking crazy?" There was something wild about his expression, it was unsettling. "You're going to leave her with that maniac. Here. Miles away from home?"

"She's safer here, believe me." Chibs looked up, gazing at Tig. "Galen will look after her."

Tig was incredulous. "Can you even hear yourself? Galen will look after her? He'll screw her and he'll kill her, what the hell are you doing?" He was losing his mind, he had to be. "No way, you can't do this."

"I can and I will," Chibs said sternly. "I'll find a way to get her back to Charming, but right now... Right now..." He looked towards the door up to the rooms and closed his eyes. He didn't want to hurt her, it killed him inside to know that taking her back to America might ruin her. "We just, we need to go. Take Emily and go."

Tig shook his head and rested his hand on his hip. "No. Fucking. Way. You think I'm leaving her with that crazy fucking lunatic? He kidnapped her child! My child!"

Chibs frowned. "That was on Jax, brother."

Tig suddenly pressed up against him, furious, and jabbed his finger in Chibs' face hard. "I don't give a shit who it was on. We're not leaving her."

"You're not listening." Chibs was trying to keep his cool but it was hard when Tig was seeming so unhinged. "I'm taking care of her."

Tig's eyes flickered as they stared into Chibs'. "Is this because you're jealous?" he demanded with a scowl. "Because we have a family? Because I have a kid with her?" He laughed. "Is this you waving your big presidential dick around? Just like Jax did? Laying down the fucking law?" He laughed, not waiting for Chibs to answer. "Jesus Christ, is this what you are now? Like him? Doing the shit we voted him out for in the first place?"

Chibs pushed his hand against Tig's chest gently. "You don't understand," he said softly. "It's not that simple."

"Make it simpler then!"

The words came out in an almighty roar that made the whole house shake. Chibs tried to keep his counsel but it was near impossible, he bit onto the tip of his thumb gently. Tig started to pace again, slowly, looking down at the floor but glancing up at Chibs every now and then.

"We get her on our flight. I don't care how. We kill every single one of those escorts if we have to. We make a deal with SAMBEL to let her slip through. I don't care what it is, Prez, she comes home."

Chibs pinched the bridge of his nose. It was all he wanted too, it was just impossible to tell Tig that. "You will never understand this. Let it go."

"Let it go?" He snorted and pointed towards the staircase. He could see Nina sitting on the stairs, peeking through the gap in the door as she listened in silence. "How can I let it go? You're abandoning her!"

"I'm saving her!"

Chibs suddenly exploded as he said it. He took a massive stride towards Tig, giving him a thump.

"Saving her?" Tig chuckled. "And why would you do that? To protect this shit with the IRA?" He gave Chibs a rough shove but was slammed against the wall for his troubles as Chibs spat,

"Because I love her!" His eyes sparkled with an intensity Tig had never seen. "Because I've always loved her, because I've never stopped loving her! Through everything you've done, and Jax has done, and all my mistakes and all this fucking godawful mess, I've never stopped thinking about her for one fucking second because I've loved her since the day I met her."

His outburst made Tig silent and Chibs let go of him, shaking his head as he realised Nina was standing in the doorway. He turned red, embarrassed, and put his hands in his hair. He swallowed.

"Jesus, Nina, I-"

She came close to him and stroked his cheek with her hand, her thumb rubbing over his scars. Tig watched them as they each closed their eyes, leaning against one another's foreheads in a silent interaction.

"Don't tell me you're falling for this shit," he frowned, trying to ease her away. "Nina, baby, we're gonna get you home."

Nina shook her head as she pushed her palm against Chibs' heart and looked up at Tig. "No, he's right, I have to stay." She was nodding slowly as she said it, she was so sure she had to lie in the messy bed she had made. "You should take Emmy, keep her safe."

"Are you serious?" Tig almost laughed. "You're just going to give up? No fight?"

"There's no fight to have," Nina said, her voice barely a whisper. "I'm sorry, I have to stay. I just..." She closed her eyes. "One more night, give me one more night with my girl and then take her to Charming." She looked between them both before forcing a little smile and murmuring, "I trust you. I just need you to take care of her, please?" When neither of them spoke, she reached for Tig's hand as she held onto Chibs'. "Please?"

Chibs nodded slowly. "Aye. Of course." He kissed her forehead. "You'll be home in no time, I swear."

"That's not important," she said. "All I need to know is that I can leave her with you, as long as she is safe, that's everything to me."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - I'm sorry Tig fans, I just can't help myself! I promise this will have the most amazing outcome down the line...!**

* * *

><p>Chibs lay, staring up at the ceiling with one hand behind his head. He couldn't sleep, his whole mind was aching and he felt frustrated in ways he didn't know how to express. He was too hot, and then too cold, constantly bothered by the strange fluctuations in temperature. He lay on the bed in just his boxers, trying to get his head right.<p>

There was an almost indistinguishable knock on the door and he looked up to see Nina standing there in a little pretty nightgown. He smiled and waved, motioning for her to come in as he shifted across the bed to make space for her. She sat at his feet for a minute and then stretched out, lying beside him. Her eyes gazed into his as she lay there, wanting to touch him but not even daring to.

Chibs looked at her and reached for her hand. His fingers grazed against her waist as he found her and gripped onto her. "You alright, love?"

"I didn't want to be alone," she whispered. He understood, she needed him, she needed his company. He stroked her hair softly, resting his hand on the side of her head.

"You're never alone," he promised her. "You know I'm always here, never very far away. You know that."

Saying it seemed to reinforce it in her head and she nodded gently, grateful for that. She looked timidly down at his bare chest, her fingers wanting to touch him but strangely fearful. Chibs took her hand in his and pressed it to his chest, next to his heart, almost reading her mind in his desperation to connect with her.

"I'm sorry, for what I did to Jax," she whispered. Chibs shook his head.

"Don't be," he murmured. "Bastard deserved a lot more than just that." He could tell she was still guilty about the whole situation and he leaned across, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Please, you have to know why you have to stay."

She nodded quietly. "We were right, not to tell Tig." Her voice was barely a whisper and she looked up at him fearfully. "You shouldn't have to keep my secret."

"I want to." He caressed her cheek. "Nina, I-"

"I love you too," she said, almost silently. "Even when I've hated you, when you've been an idiot, when I've wished you weren't such a damn girl about things. I've loved you." Her lips twitched into a shy smile. "Things, they just never worked out right."

Before she could say another word, Chibs pushed his lips to hers. Nina barely managed a gasp as their mouths connected and she closed her eyes, her hand resting on his skin. She murmured contently into him and sighed as his hand strayed down her body, pulling her closer to him.

"Is this it?" she whispered. "Is this our last night together?"

Saying it like that made it sound so final, Chibs felt his heart skip a beat. If anything happened to her, this, this was his last chance to try and make it good.

"Here." He tugged off his wedding band and pushed it onto her finger in the dark. "I need you to know, in those darkest moments, that we're okay. That I'm doing everything I can to get you home, to me, to your family. So when you feel lost or alone, know that I'm working on it."

It was such a small gesture but it overwhelmed her. Nina wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed her body tightly against his as Chibs hugged her, not wanting to let her go for even a second. Whatever Galen wanted from her, this wasn't right. He didn't want to leave her here. He kissed her again, possessively now, his fingers entwining with hers as he rolled her onto her back and climbed on top of her. Boldly, he lowered his hips to hers, resting himself against her, and she whimpered softly as one of her legs snaked around him, pulling him closer to her.

"Filip..."

"Please," he whispered softly. "Just one more time. Let me make love to you."

His lips worked their way along her jaw and neck and Nina felt her body caving beneath his fingertips. She would do anything for him, any ask he had she would oblige. She moaned as he pulled her other leg around him, pressing his erection against her clit as he rocked with her gently. Her nightdress rode up around her waist and she breathed softly as he continued to kiss her. His hands massaged her body, he needed to commit every millimetre of her to his memory until he could get her home.

Nina barely felt his hand between them, all consumed by the way he felt on top of her, but her lips parted and she gasped as she felt Chibs push into her. She had to silence herself as he filled her, his cock slipping into her and stretching every little inch of her body as he strained inside of her. Chibs' lips worked over her skin, gentle and intense and working methodically to cover every little bit of her. His hips moved rhythmically with hers as he gripped her ass, pulling her body to his to ensure not the smallest break in their intense interaction.

"This is just for now," he muttered, his voice low as he started to move faster, his long hair falling down over his eyes and into hers as they moved together, in perfect sync. "When you're home, I'm going to do this with you everywhere. The house, the club, the park. The goddamn store." She giggled at that, holding on to his back and shoulders. He nodded approvingly as her nails sank into his skin. "You'll make an honest man out of me, Nina, I swear."

"Hush." She didn't want to hear those promises, she was so terrified that something might happen and break it. "Just... be with me here, now. Please."

Her soft words, the way her lips moved against his skin and made him shiver made Chibs want to cry. He held onto her even tighter, like he would never let her go, and groaned as he could feel her clenching inside around him. She was close, he could feel from how wet she was and how much deeper he could slip every time he relaxed his body against hers again. Chibs was sure they had never fucked like this, so intimately, so passionately.

Her hand reached down and squeezed his ass gently before she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him intently. Her teeth caught his lip, nipping him softly, and she whimpered as she felt him push into her harder, desperate to fill her as the little bite made him want to lose control.

"Not yet," she groaned, her back arching as her fingers twisted on the sheets. "I'm so close."

How could she say something like that and make him hold back? Chibs could feel the sweat beading on his forehead as he continued to move, intent on making her cum before he let go of the orgasm just desperate to rip through his body. She grabbed him, pulling his head to hers as she let go with a moan silenced only by releasing it into his own mouth, and as her tongue brushed his lower lip, Chibs let go. He barked, trying to control his volume as he felt himself cum inside of her, constant and unending, sure that he was soaking every little bit of her body. Nina was panting as he felt himself stop and dropped his head down against hers, their slick bodies together as he kissed her again.

"Christ." It was a breathless whimper and Chibs almost laughed as she said it. Her eyes were wide as they looked up at him, her legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist. "I... Jesus, Chibs, I..."

He didn't need her to talk. He kissed her, his lips worked carefully against hers, he wanted to make sure he didn't miss a single spot so when he fantasised about her, not a thing would be out of place. He stroked her hair back from her eyes and laughed as he wiped the sweat left on his palm on the pillow beside her.

"You are something else," he murmured. "I'd do anything for you, do you know that?"

She smiled. She liked that he was still on top of her, still inside her, saying those things. "Just get me home," she pleaded. "And take care of my baby."

Chibs nodded, he thoroughly intended to. "Aye, don't you worry, I'm working on both of those things." He kissed her softly as he rolled onto his side, not letting go of her but still holding her to him. "I'll send you pictures of her every day, and we'll call you. You won't be alone, ever." He played with her hair gently. "I promise."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N - Nina has to say goodbye and Galen tells her about his plans... It's all a bit of a mess but, don't worry, there'll be plenty of hell to come, I promise!**

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?"<p>

Emily swung her arm merrily as Nina walked with her through the airport. She was holding her daughter's hand tightly, not wanting to let go, and Emily chirruped merrily as she saw Abel and Thomas walking a few steps ahead with Chibs. Tig kept a watchful eye from behind them, his eager gaze guarding them carefully.

"You're going home, Emmy," Nina said softly. "You're going to go back with Daddy and Tommy and Abel, okay?"

"And Mr Chibs?"

Nina smiled at that, looking at Chibs as he walked ahead of her. He had the lightest bounce in his step, the walk of a man who had spent the whole night in bed with the woman he loved, even though he already knew that things would change drastically and soon.

"And Mr Chibs," she said. "He'll look after you, okay? Him and your Daddy and Grandpa."

Emily paused and looked up at her. "And you, right?" She was an astute little girl, she had her father's keen sense of intuition. "You're coming home. We'll all go together?" She could tell something was up, she was holding Nina's hand much tighter than usual. "We'll stay with Daddy again?" She was swinging her little raggedy-looking bunny in one hand as she started pacing along again hesitantly. Nina didn't say a word and Emily stopped short. "Right?"

Nina forced a smile as she dropped down to the floor. "Em... Mommy has to stay here." She could immediately see Emily's eyes were full of confusion as she looked up. "Just for a little while. For work."

"Work?"

Emily was pouting as Tig caught up. He could see Nina was struggling to keep herself together as she tried to talk to her girl and he rested his hand on her shoulder. Emily's lip quivered and suddenly she wailed, loud and clear. Her little fists balled and she cried out at the top of her lungs. The sound made Thomas suddenly break away from Chibs and run back towards her.

"Emily! Don't cry!"

"Come home!" she bawled furiously. "You can't stay here!"

Nina was shivering as she tried to take Emily's hands but her little girl rejected her, clinging onto Tig tightly instead. Tig rubbed his hand over her hair, trying to calm the screaming child but to no avail.

"Em." He crouched down and pushed kiss after kiss on her head. "Emmy, it's okay, Mommy's just going to stay here a few days and she'll be home, okay?"

Emily screamed and stomped her feet furiously. "No! She can't." Her whole face went pale. "You don't love me."

Hearing those words killed Nina. Her heart was aching as she tried to reach for her girl but Emily blankly refused her, burying her head in Tig's chest as she cried continually. Thomas stood awkwardly by, wanting to comfort her in some way.

"Emmy, please, it's not like that." Nina felt sick. "Please, Emmy, just come here."

When she stalwartly refused, Nina couldn't help herself. She started to cry and Chibs immediately circled back towards her. Emily was screaming furiously, causing a scene and the people around them started to look. Aware of the attention, Tig tried desperately to settle her.

"Em, please, baby, come on." He cuddled her in his arms as she sobbed hysterically. "You gotta be quiet, baby, please."

"She doesn't want me!" Emily squealed, staring accusingly at Nina. "She doesn't want to come home. To us. To our family."

"Of course she does," Chibs said bluntly. "Your Mom just has a few things to sort out, right?" He tried to bring Nina up to stand but as soon as he did, she backed away, suddenly skirting back.

"I can't do this," she stammered. She was overwhelmed by the sudden hate in her daughter's eyes, for so long it had just been them but now Emily was pushing her away. The anger was vibrating in those little blue eyes and it terrified Nina, she looked just like Tig when he had attacked her, wild and dangerous. "Emily, I'm sorry."

Before anybody could say another word, she darted, running as fast as she could in the other direction. Chibs swallowed. "Shit." Abandoning Abel, he started to chase her, sprinting to try and get to her. His feet pounded the linoleum floor as he dodged around other passengers and raced to try and catch up with her, calling out her name across the busy airport. "Nina!"

She wouldn't stop. In panic, she pelted into the road and Chibs cursed loudly as he saw a car swerve to avoid hitting her. She had a moment of hesitation and he hurtled towards her, grabbing her in his arms and securing her out of harm's way.

"Jesus, you're going to get yourself killed!" She was shaking in a way he had never seen before, her whole body almost convulsing. "Love, please. She's a little girl, she doesn't understand."

"She thinks I'm abandoning her," Nina whimpered as she let herself collapse against him. "I'm doing to her exactly what my Daddy did to me. Filip, I love her. I want to see her grow up, I don't want her Mom to be a distant memory. The club, they'll kill me if I go back and I can take that risk."

"I just need a couple of days," Chibs promised her. "I'll tell them, it'll be the truth, tell them you took the shot to save him. You could have put a bullet between his eyes and you didn't." She was barely even looking at him, he couldn't tell what was going in. "Nina, I won't let the MC hurt you, I swear."

"She's all I have, Filip."

The words were blunt and cold, Emily was the only thing in Nina's life she could rely on and suddenly she was drawing away from her. "Please. I can't do this without her, you have to make sure she knows that I'll be there as soon as I can."

He clutched her face in his hands. "Just a few days," he promised. "I'll tell them everything, fix it all up right. You'll be home by the end of the week, love, I promise." He pushed a kiss onto her lips but she didn't respond, she felt icy to his touch. She was shutting down, withdrawing. "Nina."

"I have to go."

He put his hands on his head as he watched her go, slipping away, disappearing out of sight. He felt all of his strength crumbling as she crossed the street and then turned the corner. Chibs let out a breath he had been holding tight in his chest. He genuinely had no idea when he might see her again.

* * *

><p>When Nina pushed the door open, she saw Mo sitting at the kitchen table. She had a cigarette gripped in her fingers and a large glass of whisky in front of her. She swallowed as she looked up and motioned upstairs.<p>

"He's waiting for you."

Nina could feel her heart sinking into her chest. This was it, he was going to kill her or hurt her. It was a nice way of burying the secret about Jax, she started to prepare herself as she paced up the stairs towards her room.

Galen stood in the window, looking out at the street. He smiled as she came in, twisting around to look at her.

"Did she get off okay?"

Nina didn't speak, she put her bag down on the bed and waited for what she expected to be a horrific last experience. She could see Galen's gun in the back of his pants, and could feel her heart thumping at a million miles an hour as she waited for the shot.

"What happens now?" she asked softly. Galen smiled and crossed to her slowly, he reached for her face and rubbed her cheek. She shivered under his touch and whimpered as he pressed a kiss into her forehead. It was coming, any second now.

"You're going to work for me." Galen smiled. "I'm going to teach you a few things, and you're going to be the new contact for SAMCRO in NorCal."

Nina opened her mouth and closed it again before she gulped. "Contact?"

"It'll take a while. Eighteen months, probably, maybe longer. Emily won't mind, you can pop back, see her every six months." He took her hand, he could see her skin was pale with confusion. "You'll learn all about the gun running. The suppliers. You're smart, I can teach you the business but you have to have a brain for it and you have." He chuckled. "You can make the decision under pressure. That's what I need."

Nina started to shake her head. "What are you talking about? I can't work for you, I'm not a member of the IRA."

"You are now," he smiled. "And you'll be paid. And your little girl will be kept safe." She wanted to object but Galen sighed. "It's not a question as much as a calling," he added. "You say no, that little girl will be dead within a few hours, I've got my men on that flight and her body won't even touch down at LAX."

Nina could barely believe what she was hearing. Not only was he threatening her but her daughter, just the thought made her feel sick. She pelted to the bathroom and sank to her knees, vomiting violently as she tried to control herself. Jesus Christ, this wasn't happening.

"SAMCRO don't know, and they won't," he said. "It's the only way you can protect your girl. You're a good mother, Nina, you'll do this to look after your girl." He stroked her hair as she sat back on her knees. "You can go home, in a little while, but on my terms and on our business." When she didn't move, he nodded. "I'll leave you to think on it all."

He walked out of the bathroom and started towards the hall. Nina looked up at him, wiping her mouth on a towel as she did and he stopped to smile at her.

"Congratulations," he said. "On the new job."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N - Well it looks like this story's coming to a bit of a wrap up, ladies and gents (and probably more ladies, let's be honest - but guys, give us a thumbs up if you're with me!) So this is most likel to be the last post for ****_It Was Always You_****, and I want to thank every single one of you for all your amazing support. Your reviews and comments and thoughts are all so incredible and it astounds me that you make the time to read every chapter. So thank you.**

**The next story - the third (and probably final part) will go live in the next couple of days but I'll post here to give you a heads up of where to go - with a little sneaky preview too! **

**But, for now, let me leave you with these brilliant two Daddies and I hope you enjoy.**

**Sara x**

* * *

><p>"Did you get through?"<p>

Tig looked up from the floor where Emily was scrambling about over his legs, hop-scotching over them and giggling every time she tripped and collapsed on the rug. Chibs was standing by the kitchen counter, the phone in his hands as he sent yet another photograph over to Nina. Every day he did the same visit to Tig's, brought Emily some lunch or a little toy to play with, took a couple of pictures to send but Nina hadn't looked at a single one and she hadn't returned a call of his for weeks on end.

"Not yet, I'm sure she'll call back."

They played the same game every day. The first time it had been for Emily, she had been listening intently to their conversation and the two Sons had wanted to keep things as pleasant as possible. As the days had gone by, it had been the same routine, but more for both Chibs and Tig than the little girl. It was the same hope in both of their hearts, that she'd talk to them but neither of them had heard a single word.

Emily dropped down, exhausted by playing with herself, and slumped her back against Tig as she settled between his legs. She waved her little rabbit around, making it fly through the air before throwing it energetically towards Chibs. It hit him in the head and he laughed as he picked the thing up off the counter and brought it over to her. "Here you go, love," he said softly.

"Thanks, Mr Chibs." She beamed as she got up and gave him a kiss before dropping back down again. She took Tig's arm and pulled it around her. "Is Tommy coming later?"

Chibs wrinkled his nose awkwardly. "Maybe, Emmy, we'll have to ask Tara if he can come over, okay?"

Tig itched at his ear. Things with Tara had been pretty nice while Jax had been in Ireland, but now that he had been back for a week, the visits had become less frequent and Emily had been isolated from her playmate. Jax, still stinging from losing his place in the club, wanted nothing to do with them. Emily pouted petulantly, pushing her lower lip out in a sulk.

"Mommy said boys are mean," she huffed quietly. "She said they only hurt you."

"That's not true, Em," Tig said, trying to be as encouraging as he could. "I love your Mom."

"Me too," Chibs chipped in quickly. He settled on the floor opposite Tig, sitting on her level and playing with her toes affectionately. "Tommy's not trying to hurt you, poppet. His Mommy and Daddy are just busy."

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Tommy said he was my friend." She looked down at her hands shyly and shook her head. "He doesn't like me. Like Mommy doesn't like me."

Chibs hated hearing her say that. It had been impossible to convince Emily of anything otherwise, for all this time she was still positive that her mother had rejected her and deliberately stayed behind. It didn't help that, now the club were aware of what Nina had done and she was welcome back to Charming, she still rejected their contact and desperate attempts to get her home.

"Your Mom loves you," he said firmly, leaning forward on his palms to look Emily squarely in the eye. "There's nothing in this world she loves more."

"She's selfish." Emmy put the rabbit down firmly. "Grandma Gemma says-"

Tig gave Chibs a condemning look. It had been Chibs' idea to get Gemma in to try and help here and there, but it seemed to have been a bad idea. Gemma was full of opinions about Nina, that was for sure. They didn't know how much of that had been siphoned into her ear by Jax but over the last few weeks, more and more of the little digs seemed to have seeped through to Emily.

"You don't listen to a word that old bitch says," Tig said firmly. He put Emily on her feet and turned her around to face him. "You hear me?"

"You can't say that," Chibs chided. "The B word." Tig shrugged.

"Why not? She is! She can't say that. Your Mom's not selfish," he insisted, trying to make sure Emily was listening as she bent down to get her toy again. "Your Mom is just trying to do the right thing, Em. She'll be home when she can."

"Why doesn't she call?" Emily stopped short and crossed her arms. In that moment, she looked the spitting image of Nina and Chibs was sure his heart broke into a million pieces as she stood there defiantly. "Why doesn't she talk to me?"

"She calls when you're asleep, love," Chibs tried to assure her. "So she can't talk to you, but she loves you very much. She tells us to tell you every day."

"Every day," Tig echoed. He stroked Emily's hair, it was dark and wild and fell in little ringlets around her head. Nina had always kept it so perfect but Tig just couldn't do that, it was a mess, like a little lion's mane around her face. "You know that, Em."

"Why doesn't she call when I'm awake?" Emily demanded, looking between them suspiciously. Tig groaned, she was way too smart for a toddler. Must be her mother's genes, she was an astute, mouthy little thing. "If she knows when I'm asleep-"

"She doesn't do it deliberately." Chibs was exasperated, how were they having to argue with a three year old? He put his hands in his hair and pointed to Tig. "This is your fault. If you weren't such a stubborn bastard, she probably wouldn't be like this."

"Don't use the B word," Tig muttered, mocking Chibs' earlier tone. He shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look at us. SAMCRO members playing at happy fuckin' families. What are we doing?" He dragged Emily down onto his lap with a bump and ploughed her with kisses. She tried to push him away for a moment before she finally gave in and squealed as his prickly stubble tickled her cheeks and neck. "You, princess, you and Bunny here need to chill out, okay? Time for a nap, right?"

He picked her up, despite her objections, and carried her through to her bedroom. It had evolved over time, now it was covered with little sticky stars and drawings Emily had done. They were usually ones of her with Thomas, or holding hands with Tig and Chibs and Grandpa Nero. Tig sighed as he looked at the only one he had that included Nina and paused to give it the gentle kiss that he always did when he put her down to sleep.

"If you love Mommy, why don't you get her home?" Emily asked, sitting up on the bed. Tig rested on the edge as he encouraged her to lie down and played with her hair for a few moments.

"I'm trying, baby," he said softly. "Every day, I swear, I'm trying. I'll get her home." He kissed her forehead and plodded slowly back into the living room. Chibs had fetched a couple of beers from the fridge and handed one to him before plonking himself down on the sofa.

"She's too smart," he sighed, nodding towards the bedroom. "Kid's like a goddamn whippet, nothing gets past her."

Tig nodded as he dropped down on the couch beside Chibs, exhausted, and clinked his bottle against his. "What do you do, brother? She misses her Mom. And now she misses Tommy. She doesn't want to play with a bunch of old assholes like us, she wants to be, you know, baking and shit. Playing paints or pick up sticks or whatever the fuck it is they do these days." He took a long swig of his drink. "I love her but, Jesus, it's been weeks of this, Chibs. Why isn't she contacting us?"

There was a fear in both of their hearts, but neither of them had dared say it. The idea that Nina might be dead was real, very real, but it was one that neither of them would vocalise. Chibs simply shook his head and took a sip.

"He's probably keeping her busy with something, playing house or gun order forms, who the fuck knows?" He chuckled. "Probably got her learning the goddamn Bible or some shite, praying her ethnic sins away." He could only laugh to keep himself from crying. "Club business has been quiet, steady. We both know that if we rock the boat with Galen it's going to cause more problems than it solves. We've finally got everything in hand, settled the shitstorm Jax and Clay left us with."

Tig nodded sagely, Chibs was right about that. The club was strong, stronger than it had been for months. They had brought in new recruits, bumped up Rat and the prospect Snag to fully patched members. They had new kids around and a couple of SAMTAC had transferred to join them. For the first time, they were working with more legitimate business, minimising the drug running and focusing on Diosa. Nero had even recommended looking at a second property up in Stockton, things were looking cleaner than they ever had. Upsetting the Irish boat would affect everything.

"Can't we even ask him, though? For something?"

Chibs smirked. "What? Proof he hasn't killed her? He won't take lightly to that." He shook his head. "No, brother, we just have to keep going. Keep trying, keep doing… this." He pointed between them, this was who they were, this was what they were doing. Playing house, sharing responsibility. Let that little girl know how loved she is."

Tig sighed as he looked back towards her room. "Sometimes, she scares me. The way she looks at me, just like Nina does."

Chibs laughed at that. "Aye, Nina said the same thing about you once," he murmured. "She's your little girl, Tig. Of course she will, she's your blood."

Tig started to pick at the label of his beer bottle, wanting to distract himself. He didn't want to look up at Chibs as he murmured, "What happens if she's dead, Chibs?" He felt the tears sting the corners of his eyes as he said it. "What if she never comes home?" Chibs saw Tig suddenly break, all of the fear overwhelming him. He slid across the couch and dropped his arm around his friend's shoulders, hugging him tight. For so long, the two had been at odds over Nina but Emily had sealed them back together solidly.

"She'll come home," he said firmly. It was the same mantra he used as he cried himself to sleep every night. He kissed Tig's cheek gently. "She'll come back, and it'll all be as mad and messed up as it was before, you just wait. I promise you, brother," he said. "It'll be like nothing changed at all when she gets back."


	29. Preview

**Hi team!**

**The new story is up, it's set six years on and called Finally Found You. Here's a little tease to get you in the mood, and this isn't even the cliffhanger...**

**Enjoy!**

**Sara x**

* * *

><p>"Weapons?" One of the Irish stepped forward and looked at them expectantly. Chibs chuckled.<p>

"You'll be so kind as to make introductions before thinking of disarming us," he chided in annoyance at the young guy. "Trust and all, this being an ongoing established relationship." He looked at the boy dismissively. "What are you? Sixteen?" He shook his head. "Just a kid. Where's our meet? I sure didn't drive all this way to see you."

The guard turned red, his ears flooding with heat. "This way," he said, motioning to the inside of the warehouse. "Alone," he added, nodding to Chibs. "The same's required of you."

Chibs snorted and looked around. "You think I'm going to go in there, unchecked and without backup?" He laughed and shook his head, but a gentle, familiar voice made him turn in an instant.

"Always so suspicious, Filip."


End file.
